Unfavourable Fate
by lovesickboy
Summary: HarryDraco slash Chapter NINE Up. Harry falls in love with Draco but Draco thinks being with Harry is only about sex. The two enjoy each other's company until Harry tells Draco he loves him. A tearjerker love story with jealousy, angst & Hot Sex.
1. Subtle Seduction

**Unfavourable Fate**

**Author**: Sleet Fizz :D

**Beta**: knightmare. The most wonderful BETA reader on earth.

**Disclaimer**: All the characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling; if they belonged to me then I would have put Harry and Draco together in the first place anyway.

**Warnings: ** It's slash if you haven't worked it out by now. And beside, if you're reading this then you probably like slash. If you don't then just read it for fun.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: R, varies from chapter to chapter. Even though you're probably not over 18, you can read it at your own pleasure.

**Chapter 1 - Subtle Seduction**

Note: This is a Draco/Harry fanfiction and contains some other pairings but the main romance is Draco and Harry. The point of views change so keep up. Also, thoughts of the characters are written between double slashes – / blah blah /

Draco liked the sex with Blaise but it was meaningless. When he had fully come to terms with his own sexuality, it didn't bother him with the exception of the fact that he wouldn't be able to pass down his bloodline, and continue on the family name. It was stressful being a Malfoy; the attention his father had given the Malfoy family caused Draco a hard time, but nevertheless, people became fearful of him.

Ever since his father was captured and placed into Azkaban, Draco was the man of the house. Draco's mother also served the Dark Lord, occasionally reminding her son that he would sooner or later have to receive the Dark Mark and fight against the light side.

And so the story beings…  
Draco entered his dorm only to be greeted by none other than Blaise Zabini. Classes were over for the day, and Draco had a ton of homework. He knew the seduction games his friend played, but he simply wasn't in the mood for it tonight.

"Draco, you look tired," purred Blaise as he stepped in front of Draco, slipping his hands behind his neck, feeling the smooth, white skin.

"Not tonight, Blaise, I feel tired and I have stupid transfigurations homework to tend to," he said, as he avoid Blaise's attempt to kiss him on the lips, and instead got a peck on the ear.

A somewhat disappointed Slytherin whispered to Draco's ear, pressing his body to the other boy's, "Fine, but you know where I'll be."

The blond's spine tingled, and he shook his head, trying not to think that body in front of him could fulfill his sexual desires. After dismissing Zabini, Draco sat at his desk. He laid out a parchment, took out an inkbottle with a quill, and started writing his homework.

/Bloody Gryffindor Professor, who the hell is gonna do a one foot long essay on Animagus/

Draco continued to work on his other homework after writing the essay, and did a little extra reading done for potions class. He yawned; it was getting late, and he was extremely tired. He slipped off his casual clothing, leaving him bare with a pair of silk green boxers and went into bed, folding his arms behind his head and began thinking, if he wasn't already doing that anyway.

/This is the year. I don't want to get the Dark Mark, but how am I supposed to stop from getting it? That stupid Voldemort is likely going to hunt me down and implant the mark into my left arm. Either that, or kill me. And I don't bloody want that! I don't want to fight, to be on the light or dark side. I want to be normal, as normal as a gay guy can be, and do fun stuff./

It was extremely weird for him to think to himself, and not really have anyone to converse to. It was not like Draco had anyone to talk to. Everyone had chosen a side, and his side was destined to be of the dark, of the one supporting Voldemort. His own thoughts tired him further, and soon he closed his eyes as slumber came to him, letting his thoughts drift away into dream land.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Draco was greeted with a smiling Blaise.

"Up and at 'em, gotta get to breakfast. We have double potions with Gryffindor today," Blaise said pulling Draco out of bed.

The blond reluctantly followed Blaise into the bathroom. Blaise looked at Draco and got annoyed; if they didn't hurry then they'd miss out on breakfast. He kissed the blond boy, waking him up from his drowsy state.

"Hey!" Draco's eyes widened, and then he separated their heads.

After brushing their teeth and a quick shower (separately), the two were joined by Pansy Parkinson as they entered the common room of the Slytherin dungeon. They went down to the Great Hall together to have breakfast. They sat in their usual spot, and started eating bacon and eggs and toast.

"God, why do we have to have potions with Gryffindor again this year? But then it's Charms with Ravenclaw," Pansy informed the two, drinking her orange juice and standing up. "Hey, it's time for class; let's go before we're late."

Owls suddenly flew in, delivering their parcels. Draco didn't want mail because it was likely to be from his mother arranging for him to get the Dark Mark at a young age. Draco supported his head with his left hand, making his head slant as he scooped some cereal into his mouth and ate. Life at school was boring, and he wanted to finish his schooling and get out of Hogwarts. After a spoonful or so, he got up and walked to potions with his friend. 

Blaise walked by Draco's side, occasionally feeling Draco's arm with his fingers.

"Stop it. People are going to see that." Draco glanced down at his hand and back up again frowning at his friend. Pansy progressed into the class while Draco and Blaise waited outside for Theodore.

"Oh, it's nothing, Harry. Being gay doesn't change anything."

"It does. People are going to look at me weird. I'll start being known as the boy-who-fucked-guys rather than the-boy-who-lived."

Blaise turned to Draco with a grin on his face, "Oh, so the hero doesn't turn out to be as straight as he seems to be. Do you recon he'll be good in bed?"

"I don't think so. We're nemeses, and besides he's probably fucking the redhead." Draco made a disgusted face, but he was into any guy on the market, maybe even Mister Harry Potter. He seriously thought about being with Harry, who looked good, and had a nice body, but the pairing wouldn't match.

Harry Potter turned the corner alongside Granger. He looked a bit more timid than his usual self, maybe because he was thinking about his sexuality and how it might affect his life afterwards.

"Potter, you again. Another year stuck with you stupid Gryffindors in potions is going to be disastrous. I don't even know how you made it to the N.E.W.T level anyway. And where's the poor redhead?" the Slytherin said, folding his arms.

"Shut it, Malfoy. I don't know why you bother to waste your breath with insults." Harry stopped in front of Draco, his demeanor completely changed to an aggressive and firm person.

There was going to be a fight if someone didn't quickly stop the two boys.

"Fuck you Potter," Draco retorted, eyes glaring at Harry's, taking in his luscious and distinct emerald eyes. Professor Snape appeared in front of the group, having turned into view of the four students.

"In class now, the lot of you!"

The students hurried into the class, the Slytherins sitting in front and Gryffindors near the back. Snape walked to the front of the class with his normal defiant stare.

"This year you all will obviously be training for your N.E.W.T level exam this year. A part of the course involves teamwork with random partners." With a flick of his wand names were magically written on the board, "These will be your partners this year. Now move to your assigned seat!" Snape sneered at the students. Draco's eyes skimmed the board carefully looking for his name. Unsurprisingly, he was partnered up with the famous Potter, but it didn't really matter, he could do all the work by himself. 

/Why did I even bother thinking of looking when I knew it would be a stupid Gryffindor? Maybe he can prevent me from getting the Dark Mark. Oh, what the fuck am I thinking? I wouldn't do the same for him/ Draco thought.

When Harry found out his name was paired up with Draco, he too wasn't too surprised either. He knew Snape would put him with someone he hated, and give him low marks.

"Cheer up, Harry, you'll live. But I have to work with that Pansy," whispered Hermione as she gathered her books and walked beside Pansy's seat. The students moved to their assigned seats while groaning. This year was most important, they all fully knew, and they needed to study hard for exams. And with the rise of Voldemort, families were scared, not knowing whom to trust, Draco Malfoy being one of them.

Harry collected all his books and his bag, and started walking towards Draco. The other boy was heading his way, as well.  
"God, I'm stuck with you," Draco spat at Harry, as the two decided to sit at the desk near the back. Draco slammed his books down and slumped in his seat.

"Whatever," Harry sat down and unpacked his bag. As he was putting his books down his hand brushed Draco's, causing the Slytherin to glance at the Gryffindor. Neither boy exchanged words, but both stared at Professor Snape.

"All right, you all will be making the Descante potion. Does anyone know what this potion does?"  
Hermione and Draco's hands both shot up in unison. Snape, being biased against Gryffindor and a Slytherin himself, obviously chose Draco.

"It's a healing potion used to soothe the person's mood and inner being. However, it has the side effect of making the consumer drowsy and unable to think in their normal state; in other words making the person drunk," Draco answered, with a smile etched on his face. Harry looked to his right and rolled his eyes.

"Correct, Mister Malfoy, as always. Now will everyone open your textbook to page 29 and get the ingredients necessary for the potion." Snape sneered at his class.

Harry was staring at Draco as he flipped his book to the page and set up the equipment.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get the ingredients, Potter?" Draco demanded as he looked up and made eye contact with Harry. The Gryffindor was transfixed by Draco's grey eyes; they looked nice and hypnotic.

"Umm ... yeah, ok," muttered Harry, looking away and quickly getting up from his seat, rushing to the cupboard where other students had stood. Draco waited impatiently as Harry took his sweet time to get back with the ingredients.

They started getting the potion ready; Harry was ordered to chop the seaweed as Draco added the flubberworms into the cauldron. He glanced at Harry. "You're chopping it wrong, you idiot. It's like this."  
Draco slipped his hand along Harry's, seeing the other boy squirm, he took the knife and started slicing the seaweed. "They have to be thin or else it'll take too long to dissolve." Draco liked the feel of the effeminate hands; they were soft and smooth.

Harry just gazed at Draco's delicate hand finely slicing the seaweed and adding it in the mixture. He looked over the cauldron to see it turn a sky-blue colour. Draco walked to the storage room and he grabbed a vial. Draco returned and started pouring some of the potion mixture in the container. For the rest of the lesson, they sat there talking.

"You must do a lot of studying to be that good in potions," said Harry.

"A compliment? How nice of you," Draco drawled snobbishly.

"Just trying to be friendly," retorted Harry,

"Well don't.'

"Fine, so I guess I'll just be the mean boy that has always hated you."

"Fine by me, I don't want your pity and friendliness rubbing on me," snorted Draco and continued to work on his potions contently.

And then for the rest of class the two sat in silence.  
It seemed as soon as the class started, it was already over, the students rushed out the door for their next class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hi Harry, Hermione," Ron greeted, as he went to take Hermione's hand.

"Hey Ron," said Harry, waving at Ron. Ron had grown taller over the holiday break and now he was much taller than Harry and Hermione. He was bulkier and his hair was as red as usual.

"Come on, let's get to next class, and we can have lunch after that," said Hermione, slowly walking backwards and dragging Ron's hand along with her, making him follow her.

"Umm … I'll catch up with you guys later; my books are back in the dorm. I gotta go grab them." Harry waved goodbye and watched the two leave. They were a nice couple, and he envied that. He wanted someone to be with, but he just didn't know any other gay guys at Hogwarts. Harry walked along the passages of the castle. He wrapped his arms around him, as he shivered from the cold breeze that the castle seemed to emit.

/I wonder if Draco heard that conversation I had with Hermione. Who gives a fuck anyway, no one's likely going to believe that sexy blond anyway. Sexy? Lust again, I want someone to love. But there's probably no one gay at this school. I mean, why would you want to go to a coed school when you're gay// Harry thought to himself.

He turned around a corner and saw that the stairs were about to shift. Harry decided to make a dash for it, or else he would be late for class. He was nearly there, breath after breath he got closer to the staircase, hoping the stairs wouldn't shift on him just yet because he wouldn't know how long he'd have to wait until the staircases would shift back into its original state. Just then, to Harry's surprise, he ran into someone.

BANG

The Gryffindor tumbled over on top of someone, someone hard and sturdy. His vision swam and he was unable to see, so he shook his head.

Fuck.

Harry didn't feel breasts underneath him, so it must be a guy, a guy with firm chest muscles. "Sorry, it's my fault; I was running and I need to be at class soon…," apologized Harry. Harry turned his head to the left and looked at the figure he had fallen on top of.

"Blaise, oh, it's you. Yeah sorry," Harry just realized his was still on top of the boy. Blaise was somewhat of a handsome guy and he had heard rumors that he was gay.

The Slytherin just smirked, feeling something firm and hard against his left thigh.

"Um, no worries," Harry started to get up when Blaise pulled him down again. He whispered, and he licked Harry's ear, "Let's have some fun."

What the fuck is he doing?

"I have no idea what you're doing, and I don't think we should be doing that out here, or even at all." Harry tried to get up this time and succeeded. "I've got to run and get my books." Then Harry straightened his clothing and hurried off to find another route to his dorm. Blaise followed him, he was curious about what it would be like to have the boy-who-lived in bed with him.

Again, Harry's luck failed. The stairs shifted, and he was momentarily stuck. He stood there with his hands on his hips, unhappy about the incident that just occurred. If Blaise had let him go, then he would be at his dormitory by now. Harry let out a sigh.

/It's only Herbology, I'll get the days work from Hermione/ Harry thought.

Blaise seized the opportunity and sneaked behind Harry, making sure his presence was unknown. He reached behind the Gryffindor, and quickly surprised him. He slipped an arm around Harry's waist, and the other on his mouth, as if he was going to attack Harry and take him hostage. Harry didn't scream in shock but instead struggled a bit like a regular person would. He tried to turn around to find who it was.

/Blaise? What the fuck does he want/ Harry thought.

As Harry turned around, Blaise removed his hand and covered Harry's lips with his own. Surprised about what was happening, Harry stood still, mouth partly opened. Blaise licked Harry's lips and slipped his tongue in the other boy's mouth. Harry attempted to push Blaise away, but Blaise was such a good kisser. He returned Blaise's passion, moving his hand behind the other boy's head, urging him on. After a while they separated for air, both looking at each other's eyes.

Harry started to speak, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh, but I think it is," Blaise whispered into Harry's ear as he moved his hand on Harry's chest, roaming them, tracing the outline of the muscles. He progressed his hand down and down, until they reached the stomach, and finally, Harry's crotch. "You seem to want it." Blaise licked Harry's jaw line, moving down to his neck, and sucked.

His other hand slipped into the boy's pants, feeling the hard groin as Harry pushed it up to meet his hand.

Harry woke from his daze, "No!" He grabbed the other boy's hand and pulled it out of his pants, "Sorry, I have class soon. I have to go." And Harry ran off to class totally forgetting his textbook.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco couldn't sleep that night and finally decided to get out of the dormitory. He removed the blanket covering him and quietly stepped out of his four-poster bed. Since he slept only in his boxer shorts, he needed to put on more clothing before he went out.

Grabbing a hooded jumper and wearing it over his bare torso, then sliding his legs into some black jeans, and finally getting his wand on the table, he began wandering out of the dormitory. It was silent and dark in the common room. There was a fireplace which still had a burning flame. He carefully snuck out of the common room.

Draco cast the lumos spell, finding his way through the dark hallways, and eventually out into the Great Hall. The big doors were open, strangely enough. Draco didn't know why someone didn't close it. After exiting the castle through the big doors, he walked down the steep and bushy hill. The Slytherin arrived at the lake; walking along the sandy shore, he stood by a large rock and gazed into the water, seeing it ripple. He crossed his legs and sat down, still staring aimlessly into the distance. He began thinking about his life, how the inevitable was coming. It didn't matter where he ran to; Voldemort would chase him down and complete the ritual for the Dark Mark on him. Draco was the Slytherin Prince; someone would have to be blind not to use his great power for his or her desire.

Harry couldn't sleep that same night. Maybe it was due to Ron's constant snoring, or something else. It was Blaise's kiss; sure it was only one, but it was unexpected. His secret sexuality was in danger; Blaise could tell Draco, who would undoubtedly tell everyone else, proclaiming that the boy-who-lived was gay.

Harry got off his bed and put on a shirt and pants. He searched the drawer for the Marauder's map, finding his wand in the process. He grabbed the wand and put it in his pocket and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and with that the Marauder's map revealed the location of people. He crept out of the dormitory and into the common room where he met the Fat Lady.

"What are you doing, Harry, up and about at a time like this?" said the Fat Lady.

"I can't sleep tonight," replied Harry, and the Fat Lady swung the portrait, letting him through without the password.

Harry stepped out into the passageway, looking for anyone on the lookout. He saw Filch and his cat heading his way, so he quickly went the other way, finding another passage to anywhere where there was no one.

The Gryffindor reached the Great Hall and looked up into the enchanted ceiling. Sure it was nice, but the real thing was better, and so were other things (wink). Harry walked out the big doors and took a stroll along the green hills. He didn't know what made him do it, or what attracted him to it, but he felt like he should visit the lake, pathetic really.

He continued walking, taking his time, and finally stopped by the lake thinking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament not long ago. He followed the lake's path down into the valley, walking along the pebbly and sandy shores until he sighted saw a lone figure. Maybe it was he or she that he felt he should be with.

Harry continued walking towards the figure. In the end he came to a stop. It was a dark night; the only light was coming from the moon, and he was unable to make out the person's identity.

Draco heard the footsteps and turned his head, "Fuck, it's only you. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything except to see the lake like you are." It was Malfoy, to Harry's surprise. Draco was perhaps the last person he's thought would be out near the lake, rather than talking to his Slytherin friends.

"I am not doing a childish act like you are, but fine, you can stay, but don't talk to me," said Draco turning around, and looking back into the lake. He was looking around; it's just that he didn't want to agree with Potter.

Harry slowly moved beside Draco and sat down, seeing the blond's gaze was focused on the river. "Why are you out here in the middle of the night?"

"That is none of your concern. And I fucken said don't talk to me."

"Why are you so hostile? You weren't like this when we were in potions together," Harry asked, then turned his head to look at the blond.

"Oh, shut up. I don't have to explain why I'm mean and why I'm not, and it should be none of your concern."

"Fine, whatever. I'll go elsewhere if my company isn't welcome," and Harry got up and started walking away.

"No, wait. Don't leave."

Harry stopped and turned around, looking at the blond's eyes. He went back to sit, still staring at Draco in the eye. He looked at the blond and lust began to fill, he wanted to tangle his fingers through the perfectly platinum blond hair. He wanted to press his lips onto Draco's and feel the other boy's body on his own. But that would never happen, so Harry shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts.

"What was that?" Harry arched his eyebrow in question.

"I said I don't want you to leave. But not when you're asking me stupid questions," Draco mumbled, looking away.

"I thought you wanted me to stay …" Harry said, teasingly.

"Tsk, I do," Draco frowned, "It's really nothing…" Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine, I won't ask." Harry smiled, the thought of having annoyed Draco was a good one and he wanted to savor this moment; he wanted to take advantage of it and get back at Malfoy but decided against it. Maybe he could ask Malfoy about what he knew about Blaise kissing him. It was all too confusing, so Harry decided to keep things to himself and see how things would unfold.

After what seemed like a long time of being still, Harry stood up and stretched. "It's dawn, I think we'd better get back to the castle before people realize we're gone."

"If you're worried about being late for class and crap, you can go. I'm not stopping you," Draco turned to Harry, "But just so you know, I still hate you for being a stupid stuck-up Gryffindor that you are." Draco glared at Harry.

"Oh, no need to worry, the feelings are mutual, and they always will be." Harry glared back with the same intensity. With those last words, Harry walked back to the castle, pondering about the night with Malfoy, and what would make the blond boy want to stay out in the cold like that. He was just in time for breakfast, looking over to his usual seat and seeing that Ron and Hermione were already there together.

"Oh hello, Harry, where have you been this morning? I didn't find you when I woke up."

"Wanted to take a jog this morning," lied Harry, not wanting to tell his friends where he'd have actually been yet. The Gryffindor sat down and began to pile his dish. The year started off with a twist alright, the kiss from Zabini still left Harry dazed but soon enough, he would shake the thought off. He decided that if something strange occurred again with Blaise, he'd tell the boy to really stop before he would hurt somebody.

Harry pushed his plate aside and rushed back to his dorm to get his books for the day, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone this time. And this time he didn't. He climbed up the staircase and stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Fizz"

"Go in if you must," replied the Fat Lady.

Harry gathered his books from his dorm and stepped outside, looking at the time. He was going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts class if he didn't hurry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was time for DADA lessons and Draco wasn't too enthusiastic about it. But who could blame him; with the history of clumsy teachers, he found it hard to learn anything during those lessons. He met up with Blaise, who seem happier than usual arriving from outside the castle. The two continued down near to the big room, located near the Owlery, for the lesson.

"I heard we have a new professor. His name's Professor Reichen. And I heard he looks quite the man," Blaise told Draco, nudging him with his elbow when they saw the handsome professor.

"Blaise, you sex addict, don't you think about anything other than that?"

"Of course I do. I think about other guys …"

They two halted their conversation when they met up with the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherins. Everyone was talking quietly to one another, excited with the new DADA teacher, and what they'd do this year.

"Oh, boys. I'm glad you could make it. Though I do hope you could come to class on time. As you all know, I am Professor Reichen, and I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

Draco side glanced at his friend. Blaise was consumed in the Professors handsomeness; he looked to be only around 22 years, but was already teaching. If Draco thought about it, their age difference wasn't too much. But he had to agree; the Professor looked nice with his pearly whites and toned muscles, the outline visible on his shirt, a masculine deep voice, and the usual blond hair and blue eyes.

"So we're going to start to look at dueling. Dueling is performed widely in the magical world. The Ministry of Magic has allowed me to teach some curses, counter curses, hexes, and ways of dueling. These are to be used in defense only, but I suppose learning a hex could be useful when defending yourself from magical creatures of the magical realm." The Professor held out his wand and cast a spell, waving the stick, and making colors illuminated the room. "Students, I have cast a random spell to put you with your partners. Whatever color your wand aura is, the matching aura of the other wand shall be your partner," The professor stated in an overly cheery tone.

Draco looked down onto his wand, it had a sheer sky blue aura surrounding it. It suddenly flew out of Draco's hands, surprising the boy. The wand twirled in circles until it decided to go in a definite direction.

The Slytherin looked up to see other students follow their wand as well. He slowly followed his hovering wand. When it met up with another one with the same color aura, Draco looked up to see none other than the famous Potter.

"You again? I can't believe this, first potions now this. It's like you're wanting to stalk me or something Potter," Draco spat.

"Shut it, Malfoy, I feel the same way. You're not exactly a nice person to work with. It seems as though you might be spying on me for Voldemort," Harry replied.

Draco raised his voice now, they were in a big open class, and well away from the rest of the students, "You think I'm serving the stupid Dark Lord, who pathetically can't defeat a skimpy little boy like you?" Draco sneered.

"So arrogant, like father, like son, I guess. And soon enough you might get that ugly Dark Mark," replied Harry with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, provoking Malfoy to respond back.

"I've had it with you, you fucked up fag," Draco lunged forward, trying to choke Harry with his hands. Both boys fell to the ground and started wrestling, and insulting, the other person.

"Fuck! get off me!" shouted Harry, but it seemed everyone was oblivious to him and Draco, too devoted to their wands, playing with them. He tried to push Malfoy off him but couldn't, so instead he landed punches on him.

"Stupid orphan, with a child like you, no wonder your parents would rather commit suicide than raise you up," Draco retorted.

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN if you say another word about my parents, I will kill you!" exclaimed Harry as he rolled over, making him land on top, and Draco underneath. "Just what's your problem?"

"Get off me!" yelled Draco as he moved his hands onto Harry's shoulders, and being the bigger and stronger boy he was, he flipped Harry onto his back, leaving him on top.

Both boys were puffing, out of breath from all the struggling and fighting. Realization soon hit Draco that he was again staring into Harry's eyes with his body pressed against Harry, and hands still on his shoulders. Harry didn't do anything, but lay motionless underneath the body, feeling Malfoy's radiating body heat, and staring back at the blond's grey eyes.

Draco didn't know what made him do it, but the Slytherin slowing began to inch his face towards the Gryffindor, he parted his lips and slightly tilted his head. Harry saw Malfoy moving his lips closer and moved his head forward in anticipation. His lips were only millimeters apart from Malfoy's, he could feel Draco's breath and finally ….

TBC

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Haha, sorry, cliff hanger. I don't like them but I had to put one in. I have written the whole story out and posted all the chapters except the last two. This is the edited version by knightmare, a thousand thanks, without you, this fanfic would have been terrible. Stay in tune people because I will be posting more chapters and please **REVIEW**.

Sleet :D


	2. Realisations

**Unfavourable Fate**

**Author**: Sleet Fizz :D

**Beta**: knightmare. The most wonderful BETA reader on earth.

**Disclaimer**: All the characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling; if they belonged to me then I would have put Harry and Draco together in the first place anyway.

**Warnings: **It's slash if you haven't worked it out by now. And beside, if you're reading this then you probably like slash. If you don't then just read it for fun.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: R, varies from chapter to chapter. Even though you're probably not over 18, you can read it at your own pleasure.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Realizations  
**

Harry's lips were only millimetres apart from Malfoy's, he could feel Draco's breath and finally …

"Stop!" Draco was startled by the voice and looked up to see Professor Reichen finally catching on what was happening, "I will not tolerate fighting in my class. I am ashamed to see two such capable boys like this. Detention for both at you; see me after class!"

The blond noticed he was still on top of Harry, he frowned and got up. Harry followed suit. Both boys had received bruises, but not too harmful that a little healing spell couldn't fix. The Professor didn't look very happy, but there was a glint of amusement in his eyes as if he knew what was about to happen. The teacher walked away from the boys and back to the centre of the class.

The students began to walk back to the Professor with their mates, smiling somewhat. Not pleased at all by the interruption, Draco advanced forward to meet with Blaise. He moved in the crowd and folded his arms.

/Stupid git, I was about to kiss him when you had to interrupt. Fuck, why do I even want to kiss him anyway? I might get infected with the stubbornness that all Gryffindors tend to have. /

The Professor gave out the homework and dismissed the class.

"You'd better go off, I have to see Professor Reichen," said Draco tiredly.

"All right, I'll see you later." Blaise moved off next to Pansy and started talking to her; together they headed off for next class. Draco was tired; he could afford to miss History of Magic for one lesson. When everyone went out, Harry waited to receive punishment from Professor Reichen. He stood there thinking about what could have happened if Draco had kissed him.

Professor Reichen walked to the boys.

"Boys, I am surprised by your actions. As punishment you will both go berry picking for Professor Sprout. I think she needs to grow them for some reason, strangely enough. The berries can be found in the Forbidden Forest so please meet me there an hour before sunset. You may leave now."

Harry exited the class in a hurry and ran to his next class, Charms with Professor Flitwick. He didn't know why he let Draco try to kiss him; sure he was gay, but falling for the enemy wasn't a good idea. It was the first Charms lesson of the year, and once you sat somewhere you were to sit there till end of school year. The seats up front were taken, so Harry moved to the back, not bothered to do work this period, well not after just what happened.

He sat down in his seat and got out his books. The Gryffindor laid his head down on his folded hands, replaying the fighting scene over and over again in his head; subconsciously closing his eyes and smiling when he came to the part when Draco's lip barely touched his.

"Mister Potter, please pay attention in class. This is your NEWT level study, and your last year of school, so please make it the best one." Professor Flitwick stared at Harry as if wanting a response.

The boy lifted his head and just apologized, going back into his fantasies and pretended to look interested in whatever the old man was saying. Not long after class was over and the students gathered for lunch.

"Harry, Herm and I are going to have lunch at the lake, umm …"

"Go ahead, Ron, I'll be fine by myself. Enjoy yourself," Harry forced a smile, and got one in returned. He was being left out of the trio ever since Ron had finally had the courage to ask Hermione out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was late at night and Harry and Ron were in their dormitory. Ron kept on blabbing on about Hermione, and how beautiful she was, to Harry. Knowing he wouldn't get some sleep until the two were together, Harry egged Ron to ask her out.

"Ron, she loves you. You have to be blinder than blind to not see that."

"But Harry, what if she doesn't like me? I don't want to be rejected," frowned Ron.

"Well if you try once, she just might. And stop being so negative," Harry pushed Ron out of the boys dormitory and out in the common room where Hermione was still finishing off extra credit homework.

"Umm.. Hermione," Ron began to stutter, walking to the desk, "Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" His face had a look of happiness and despair, really for what ever Hermione had to say next. Hermione turned around and frowned with a look of confusion.

"What you did you say?"

"He asked if you would like to go out with him," Harry butted in pulling Ron back by the arm before he could escape.

After smiling for a moment, Hermione looked angry, "Why didn't you ask earlier!" She moved towards Ron and slapped him playfully in the shoulder making the bigger boy flinched back.

"Hey, stop it."

Hermione stood in front of Ron and looked up, her new boyfriend was much taller than she was. Instead of hitting him, she pulled his head down and pressed her lips on his. Ron was taken by surprise and slowly moved his hand onto her body urging her lips on harder. Not wanting to evade their time together, Harry walked back to the dorm and slipped back into bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry sat in his usually spot on the Gryffindor table with Seamus and Ginny sitting beside him.

"Oh cheer up, Harry, I'm sure they're just wanted time together at the beginning stage of their relationship, Ginny said to Harry, piling some sandwiches on his plate.

"I know, I know but I miss them and maybe(I'm a bit) jealous. I want to be with someone as well, but there's no one suitable for me at this school."

"I am sure there are girls raving mad about you and your good looks, you just need time to get to know them before you actually fall in love with her. She'll pop into your life tomorrow, or even today." Of course Ginny had used the words girl, her and she, it wasn't her fault that she didn't know about Harry's sexuality.

Harry let out a long breath and grabbed a salad sandwich, putting it into his mouth, slowing chewing it while scanning the whole school. He was searching for any decent bachelors in his school, when he made eye contact with Draco, who quickly turned to talk to Pansy. Looking at his enemy just made Harry think about the near-kissing experience and he pondered the fact that maybe Draco was gay as well. He dismissed the idea and hoped time would tell him. Having chewed down his lunch, he went off to class by himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was now four thirty, just before sunset, and Draco needed to be at the Forbidden Forest for detention with Potter. He was fairly reluctant to go because of his careless lust, wanting to kiss Harry in public.

"Blaise, get off me. I have detention and if I don't get there in time I'll be in more trouble. We can have some fun afterwards." Draco pushed Blaise off him, who was kissing his neck feverishly.

"Mmmm … fine, tonight when you get back." Blaise smiled and moved off to the Slytherin dungeon to complete his homework.

Draco walked through the dungeon hallway alone and left the castle. He ran, knowing full well he was going to be late. When he arrived at the Forbidden Forest, Potter, unsurprisingly, was already there with Professor Reichen, waiting for him.

"You're late, Mister Malfoy."

"Sorry sir, I was caught up in my studies and lost track of time."

"Hmm, very well, but next time please attend detentions like this on time." The Professor gave Harry and Draco two Hessian bags, "Here, I want these filled with berries by the time I come back. Now off you go." And with a pop, the Professor apparated elsewhere.

"Why on bloody Merlin's grave am I stuck with you in everything I do at this stupid school? Why did the stupid spell have to make your wand sky-blue?" said Draco, eyes glaring at Harry. Funnily enough, he enjoyed being with the brunette. He wanted to be inside Harry, to make him moan and whisper in his ear, but of course he didn't show this. But little did he know, the feelings of lust were mutual. Harry, too, wanted Draco in himself, and to feel the blond boy press his body onto his. But it would be detrimental to their reputation if either of them knew this.

"It isn't my fault; I don't exactly plan to be with you, you stupid asshole. Just pick the berries will you? I have other important things to do rather than talk to you all day," Harry shook his head indicating the fact that Draco was a childish and hopeless prat. He began walking into the forest.

"Fine, go and pick your stupid berries, like I need help with this," shouted Draco, waiting a minute before entering the forest himself. Both boys were stubborn, the forest being a dangerous place, it was best if they stuck together.

/Stupid Potter, it's not like I chose to be with you; it's those stupid teachers and ridiculous spells. And what other important things are there for you to do? Save the world? Just makes me want to lean into the dark side and become a Death Eater, to kill you with my bare hands. /

The Forbidden Forest was the same as ever, dense with various trees and plants. It was fairly dark and the forest floor was covered in rotting vegetation. Having cast the Lumos spell for additional light, the Slytherin sighted a berry bush. He fought his way pass the thick vines and tree branches. He moved towards the bush, but stopped when he felt something creep up his trousers. Not knowing what it was, he wriggled his right legged vigorously and out fell a small spider.

/Fucken Spider/

Draco attempted to stamp the life out of the creature, but missed. Not wanting to delay his task further, he moved in front of the bush and started picking the berries. They were purple and in a pear kind of shape, and looked rather poisonous, but he didn't care. It wasn't his fault the Professor didn't specify what species of berries were preferable to whatever purpose they were intended for.

Meanwhile…

Harry hated himself for falling for someone he couldn't have. He hated having to do things with Draco, and yet he still wasn't sure about the blond's sexuality. Hoping that berry picking would keep his mind off things, he started hunting for them. Harry tired to remember the direction he turned and headed in, hoping he could find his way back. After walking what seemed to be far enough, he sighted a small tree with bunches of berries dangling from the feeble branches.

Bending down, he grabbed the bunches of berries and dropped them into his bag.

Sometime later…

Spiders were appearing more frequently than before, and that idea did not make Draco happy at all. Through outrage and frustration, he stopped the painstaking slow process of picking each individual fruit, and concentrated on one annoying spider. His gazed locked on one, and he plunged his foot down on it with a crunch. He lifted his right leg and plunged it down again with quick speed, then pivoted his foot left to right, and left, to right again. Satisfied when the other spiders scurried away, he continued to pick the berries and soon his bag was nearly full.

The silence was eerie and weird; the forest, to Draco, shouldn't be this quiet if magical creatures inhabited it. Crunch! To his left he definitely heard a foot crunch the dead leaves on the ground.

What the hell was that?

Instinct made him look to his left. And to his amazement, he saw a spider. Not a normal spider, mind you, but the fucken hugest spider he has ever seen. He had heard about this spider, called Aragog. The creature hissed and stabbed one leg in front of the other, gradually walking towards Draco, the murderer. It stopped and sank a hairy legged beside Draco who eyed the leg with total shock.

Draco stood there momentarily, his mind processing what was happening, and what could happen.

He yelled out, "Fuck, help, Harry, Professor Reichen, anyone, help me!"  
Draco desperately yelled, needing assistance at this point. The creature was continuously attempting to knock Draco out like Draco had killed the little spider. He ran as fast as he could now, anywhere out of the spider's sight, as he continued calling for help.

"Fuck, help, Harry, Professor Reichen, anyone, help me!"

Harry distinctly heard Draco's cry for help. It was genuine enough for him, so he replied back in earnest, inside hoping that his secret crush was all right.

"Draco, where are you?" Harry yelled back, trying to pinpoint Draco's call.

"Harry, help me! Please, I'm over here!" Draco replied, attracting attention from both Harry, and Aragog. The giant spider moved towards the voice slowly, but Harry ran with all his speed, praying that he could reach Malfoy in time. He ran as fast as he could to the familiar voice; he saw the spark of light that illuminated from Draco's wand just up ahead.

The Lumos spell. He's got to be near there.

Harry advanced towards the light, puffing and out of breath. He finally saw Draco, who looked scared and defenceless.

"What is it now?" he said, arms on his hips, and bending forward, gasping for air.

"The spider wants to hunt me down." The Gryffindor has a suspicion as who the spider was. Was it the spider he knew when Ron and Harry had met before? He wasn't sure but hoped it was, because they were on good terms. Something moved behind the boys and they turned around.  
"Aragog?" said Harry.

"What? You know this stupid creature?" Draco yelled back at Harry.

"Yeah, long story." Harry moved towards the creature, slowly keeping eye contact with it.

"Forgive my somewhat dumb frie.. err… companion. I apologise for what stupid act he has done," said Harry.

"He killed one of my people! I am sure you would not like it if I killed your friend," replied the stupid spider.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," said Harry, and he and Aragog began talking, negotiating Draco's life. Eventually Harry's skills paid off and Aragog decided to let it go.

"He killed one of my people. I cannot simply forgive such murderous acts. However, since he is your friend, then I will forgive this once, and only once. I will simply ignore excuses the next time one of my people is killed. I bid you goodbye," and with those words Aragog crawled back into the darkness. Harry let out a sigh of relief and turned towards Draco who was hiding behind a tree trunk.

"You can come out now. Tsk, tsk, tsk, what did you kill that spider for?" Harry taunted the blond out of hiding.

"One of its fucken "people" annoyed me so I squished it. It felt good, but had I known there was that ruddy creature as leader, then I wouldn't have done such a 'murderous' act," Draco replied, walking towards the Gryffindor with a frown, "umm… thanks for helping me. But it I still hate you."

"You're welcome. I think I dropped my bag somewhere when I ran to your desperate plea of help, so I guess you have to help me look for it." Harry had a cocky smile on his face from humiliating his 'companion'.

It was getting late, and the sun had already set, but both boys were oblivious to this fact because they were in the darkened forest. They both wandered around the woods to where they thought the bag was. Draco saw it and shouted.

"There, your bag of berries is there," Draco pointed to an area on near a shrub. Harry jogged to picked up his bag.

"What time is it?" Harry asked walking around to anywhere.

"I don't know."

"Umm… do you know where we are?" They both finally stopped and looked at each other.

"I don't know that either…" Draco just looked puzzled as he searched his surroundings.

"Great. We're lost and this is thanks to you. If you hadn't killed the spider we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Shut up! This is not my fault. You didn't have to come and help me you know. But hey, being the Gryffindor you are, you have to help everyone isn't it?"

"What the fuck? I help save your life, and you act ungrateful to me?"

"I did say thank you. And anyway, what time is it. Oh, you already asked that. I'm hungry!" complained Draco as he said down crossed legged on the dirty ground.

"Then go and eat something. We'll just have to wait until Professor Reichen or someone looks for us," Harry followed Draco as he sat down in front of the boy. They were now facing each other with their berry bags close to them. It was like the forest encaged them; every tree, bush, plant, leaf crowed around them.

It now actually was only six thirty but seemed ages if you were in the woods.  
Draco shouted at Harry, "I said I'm hungry!"

Harry shouted back at Draco, "Tsk, then eat the berries or something! And don't shout at me, you're not even a metre apart."

"Fine, I will eat it, and if I die, I can blame you for misleading me into eating these berries."

Ideas went through Draco's head at that moment but one stood out. He wanted to get back at Harry for saving his life.

/Stuck-up snob. I don't want you to help me so that my life is in your debt. Fine, I'll eat it, and let's just see what happens./

There was no telling when someone might actually find the boys, nor did the boys want to move off in case they got lost further in the wood. Draco's stomach rumbled, so he decided to take his chance and eat the berries. If they turned out to be poisonous, then Harry here could perform a spell to help him. And without another thought, Draco shoved his hand into his bag, grabbed a handful of berries and dropped them in his mouth, but strangely kept eye contact with Potter. He had the look of –watch-this- on his face and chewed the berries. The berries were indeed very sweet taste with a mild sourness. Of course, the food he ate wasn't poisonous, but that's not what Harry thought to how Draco acted.

/Wow, these berries are all right. They don't taste too bad either./

After a big swallow, Draco pretended to cough uncontrollably, also adding the occasional shortness of breath. He placed a hand on his chest, and grabbed his flesh, acting as if his heart hurt. Shocked from the scene, and unsure if it was real or not, Harry began to question Draco.

"Hey, are you seriously all right?" Harry moved from his sitting position and went on his knees in front of the boy.

Draco's reply was pretending to suck in air, but seemingly unable to. He sounded like someone who had an asthma attack. He quickly fell down on his back and closed his eyes. But the hardest part he tried to do was not laugh in front of Harry from his response.

"Malfoy, don't do this to me. I know you're lying," but Harry's voice was filled with fear, fear due to the fact that he had played a part in Malfoy's death.

Time seemed to stay still, even the woods were quiet. Feeling reluctant, Harry eventually moved by Draco's body and shook him.

Harry didn't know what to really do that might help; he placed his head sideways onto Draco's chest to listen for breathing. But he didn't hear anything because Draco held his breath, smiling when Harry was still listening. The warmth transferred from both boys and Draco became aroused.

"This isn't funny anymore, wake up," Harry moved his head back, and shook Draco harshly, "why aren't you breathing?" His voice was filled with anger. "Please God, I do NOT want to do mouth to mouth with you; well I sort of do."

"Bitch," said Harry as he whacked the boy. After letting out a great sigh, he used his hands to part Draco's lips. So very slowly, he lowered his lips to Draco's, still feeling warmth from the limp body. He felt the soft, luscious lips on his, but shook the thought off. Someone was going to die and he had no thought of using it to his advantage.

The Gryffindor breathed through his nose and blew out through his mouth. The incident looked very much like those beaches shows how someone drowns and has to be resuscitated to be brought back to consciousness. After five breaths Harry gave up and instead began pumping Draco's hard muscled stomach. He pushed twice and finally the Slytherin thought the joke had gone far enough. At least Draco got to feel what those soft lips felt like to his.

Draco let out a huge fake choke as if something in his throat was coughed out and he began puffing and gasping for air.

"Fuck, you scared the shit out of me," Harry stood up now and looked angry, "how could you be so stupid to eat the berries. I thought you were really dead!" and then he kicked Draco on the side.

"I didn't know you cared that much for me," Draco said cockily.

"I don't! And I still hate you too!" They looked in each others eyes when suddenly someone just popped out.

"Boys, thank goodness I saw your wand cast with the Lumos spell. I assumed you two got lost and couldn't find our way out?" It was Professor Reichen who was wearing a tight shirt obviously showing his muscles and leather pants rather unwizardlike.

Both boys stood up now and joined the Professor.

"Yes sir, we did. Sorry about that," apologised Draco.

"Very well, I'll escort you back. I hope after this detention you boys will have learnt your lesson," Reichen smiled as if he knew what happened. He began to guide the boys out of the woods and back to the castle, "I think students are still having dinner so you two should hurry off."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The students were indeed just starting on dinner. Detention wasn't that long, it had just seemed long. The two boys entered the Great Hall together, getting some weird glances and stares. They then went to their respective normal seats and were greeted by their friends.

"Hi Harry, how was detention? Wait sorry, I suppose it was bad, hey?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, it was bad but better than getting detention from Snape," replied Harry, who was hungry now, and selected some morsels and food, and began to eat.

The students of Hogwarts were noisy as usual. Draco sat in between Blaise and Pansy.

"Draco dear, detention wasn't too bad with that stupid Gryffindor was it?" Pansy began to stroke Draco's hand.

"Yeah, how was it? What happened?" asked Blaise, who was obviously happy to have Draco back.

"Nothing much, Potter was stupid as usual." Draco decided to keep what happened to him. The thought of eating now did not pass through his mind. He wasn't hungry.

After studying him, Blaise inched towards Draco and began whispering in ear smiling, "You know, we could go to bed and have some fun like you promised." He then started to stroke Draco's thigh under the table. Blaise was right, there was nothing else to do and he was bored right now so a little sex could do no harm. Draco moved his hand on Blaise's, he accidentally made eye contact with Harry Potter who blushed and looked away.

At the exact moment before…

Harry scanned the room wondering if the sly Slytherin was hungry now. Something caught his attention, Blaise. He saw Blaise whispering in Draco's, and then they both smiled. His eyes made contact with Draco Malfoy's and he blushed thinking about the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation act he performed on the boy moments ago and quickly looked away.

"All right, let's go," Draco commanded, and he and Blaise left the table and hurried off to their dorm. After whispering their password, they moved to their dormitory.  
Blaise, like last time, put his hands behind Draco's neck and joined their lips together, mashing hard and desperately. Draco parted his lips and invited Zabini's tongue in. They tasted each other, all the while Blaise started to undress Draco. He unhooked Draco's robe then slowly unbuttoned his white shirt. Letting out moans as Blaise began to suck on his lower lip, then his chin and down on his neck, he leaned back against a wall. Blaise pulled the shirt off, and began sliding his hands on Draco's smooth strong muscled chest. The hands then trailed lower to the tight stomach and onto the pants.

"Undo them quick, then get your clothes off," demanded Draco closing his eyes.  
Blaise slipped his right hand into Draco's pants and felt the throbbing hard member, while Draco arched his back and push his groin into Zabini's hand, "hurry up."

Without further delay Blaise made eye contact with Draco and unbuttoned Draco's pants, unzipped the fly, and pulled both the pants and underwear down leaving the blond deliciously naked. He rotated his thumb on the head of Draco's member, making him moan. Through frustration Draco began ripping of Blaise's clothes to reveal a lightly tanned body that had broad shoulders, defined and big muscles, and smooth skin.

He slammed Draco on to the bed and sat aligned their groins.  
"Ahh, faster Blaise," cried Draco as he moved his hands onto Blaise's thighs. Blaise began to move up and down, "no wait I want to be inside you first."

Blaise now lay on his back as Draco lifted his legs onto his shoulders. He grabbed his huge cock and placed it at the entrance of Blaise's hole.

"Come on," Blaise urged.

And with one quick shove Draco entered him, "Ahh, so tight, you feel so good around me."

Draco grabbed Blaise's shoulders and began thrusting forward, closing his eyes and started fantasising. Images of naked Potter came into mind. He visualised he was fucking Potter who was obliging to do it with him.

/Fuck, this is good. Ahh, Harry, ahhh, Harry./

In and out, and he found a rhythm, thinking of Harry. Blaise forced Draco to lie on his back as he sat on the blond boy's groin, the cock still inside him. He lifted his ass then slammed back down again. He did this over and over again while roaming his hands on Draco's hard chest keeping a rhythm.

With every slam, Draco moaned, pushing his cock up to meet Blaise and making the force harder.

Draco was near climax and finally Blaise lifted his ass again and slammed it down, causing Draco to explode, Draco arched his back and pushed his cock up further into Blaise shooting his cum into Blaise.

/Fuck, that was brilliant, Harry./

Draco shook his head trying not to think about Harry, no, Potter.

"My turn. Ok I want it doggy style, so on all fours," demanded Blaise. Draco complied, Blaise moved behind him kneeling. He put his cock near Draco's entrance; slowly he pushed in inch of his thick cock into Draco, causing both boys to moan. Draco's arse muscles clamped down onto the cock creating wondrous sensations.

"Oh, its so tight, so good." Then he began inching his cock in the tight hole, still kneeling. He grabbed Draco's hips and slid his cock out. Again, Draco's arse muscles clamped down, causing Blaise to moan louder.

/Harry, you're so big damnit. You're so hot and nice inside me./

"Fuck, that's good," Blaise moaned and slid his cock in further, then out, still leaving the head in the ass. He finally began to establish a rhythm.

"Harder damnit," Draco urged, trying not to visualise Harry inside him.

Blaise moved his hands onto Draco's shoulders leaning over the blond boy. The he began thrusting in and out, harder and harder, faster and faster. Both boys' moaned and Blaise neared climax.

He counted down, thrust, thrust, thrust, and finally he erupted causing his hands to grip harder, "Ahhh so good," and he pushed his cock in as far as possible, as Draco's ass tightened dramatically; he continued thrusting harder and faster while spilling his seeds.

Blaise pulled his cock out of Draco's ass. He moved to the other boy and gave him a quick kiss before wiping away the mess. Both boys undressed and went to their beds.

Soon, the dorm was filled with boys and they all fell asleep. A thought had hit Draco slam in the face as he suddenly woke in the middle of the night; he was thinking about Harry when he fucked Blaise. The blond shot up from his bed sweating, unsure of why he thought it and what to do now.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: knightmare, my BETA READER once again has kindly edited this story, without you my fanfiction is a pile of trash. Thank you so much. For everyone out there, I didn't mention lubrication and stretching because I did not think it was necessary, email me if you do but I'm only 14 and have no experience XP. Thanks again and drop a review. Next chapter up soon.

:D  
Sleet


	3. Halloween Party

**Unfavourable Fate**

**Author**: Sleet Fizz :D

**Beta**: knightmare. The most wonderful BETA reader on earth.

**Disclaimer**: All the characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling; if they belonged to me then I would have put Harry and Draco together in the first place anyway.

**Warnings: **It's slash if you haven't worked it out by now. And beside, if you're reading this then you probably like slash. If you don't then just read it for fun.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: R, varies from chapter to chapter. Even though you're probably not over 18, you can read it at your own pleasure.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Halloween Party**

**Note**: I have replied to reviews at the end of the story, please read them! There is also a question which I would like to ask the girls. Enjoy!

Thoughts clouded Draco's mind right now; had he felt attracted to Harry or was it one of those weird mood swings people said you get when you were a teenager?

The night air rushed past through the open window. Draco needed to clear his mind tonight; he sneaked out of bed, careful not to wake his Slytherin friends, and dressed in a black shirt and leather pants. Hoping again that no one might catch him sneaking out after curfew; he rushed out the castle through the doors.

Draco looked beyond the castle; there was a vast area of uninhabited land which seemed untainted from pollution. Indecisive of where to go, Draco wandered to the lake in the night; he strolled along the lake path until he reached the spot where he had sat last night. Draco crossed his legs and sat down thinking, looking at the scene in front of him.

/I'm attracted to bloody Potter? This is fucked up, but there's nothing wrong with wanting to have sex with someone./

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was in a state of utter confusion as much as Draco was himself. First the kiss from Blaise, then the "attempted" kiss from Draco; he contemplated the two and figured he might like Draco, but not Blaise. Harry twisted and turned in his bed, trying to sleep but had no luck. Perhaps talking to Draco could clear a few things on his mind.

So Harry sneaked out of bed, threw the blanket to the side and grabbed some warm clothes to put on. He remembered to drape his invisible cloak over his shoulders and checked the Marauder's map for Malfoy's location, but it wasn't there anywhere within the castle. That only left one spot…

/Shit. Where is he? How can he not be at the cast… the lake. He's got to be at the lake where we last met./

Harry smiled to himself and grabbed his wand. Again he sneaked out of the Common Room and into the dark passages once again, he looked on the Marauder's Map, but no one was out on patrol except for Ron and Hermione. He knew well that if they caught him, they'd just tell him to get back to bed instead of giving him a detention.

Harry ran down the stairs and into the Great Hall, scanning around to see if anyone was there. He ran out the door and into the open pastures, looking at the lake; it was the spot on the shore where he'd met Malfoy only the night before.

Harry ran down the stream until he was a figure, standing a few metres behind Draco, staring at him and waiting for a reaction, but he didn't get one. Harry coughed to make his presence known.

"Who's there?" Draco turned around and searched the area.

"Umm, it's me, Harry."

"Potter? What are you doing here? And why are you always following me; someone could say you are a stalker."

"I am not, I just wanted to … have some air?" Harry lied, not wanting Malfoy to know his true intentions. It just wouldn't work if Draco knew his purpose of being out here, he'd most likely do the opposite thing to make Harry's life a living hell.

"Air, then why did you come here and get "some air", why not further down the lake, but here?"

"Don't know. I saw you and wanted some company. Can I sit down?" Harry moved forward, like last time, towards Draco.

"Fine, whatever, this isn't my lake so do what you like. I don't care anyway." The Slytherin tried not to sound too harsh in fear that Harry might go off elsewhere. He continued to look into the lake and think.

/Why does it have to be you, Potter; of all the guys it's YOU/

"Why are you here this time?"

"Why are YOU here?"

"If I tell you will you tell me," negotiated Harry, hoping to get to know Draco more and see past his hostility.

"I don't think so. Umm.. thanks again for saving me, however you did that." Not even a smile spread across the boy's face but Harry was satisfied and blushed again, but the blush not visible in the dark.

"No problem, does that mean we're kind of … friends?"

"No, of course not, not even in a million years (how cliché). Like I said, I still hate you."

Draco stood up now and stretched; if it weren't for his self-control he would be on Harry smothering kisses on that boy, who would either share the passion, or struggle free. He didn't know how Potter would react, so he decided against the act.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Potter's voice sounded a tad angry.

"Why are you asking so many questions? Just let things be will you; I hate you because I want to. And why would you care if I hate you or not?"

"Because I … dunno. Fine, I won't ask," and those were the final words for the night.

Draco liked the company of Harry; it was nice to be with someone different for a change, but the night passed as quickly as before. When people say time flies when you're having fun it really does.

"Sun's rising. Got to get back to classes," Potter broke the silence and stood up, stretching and he started to walk back to the castle, stopping momentarily when he heard Draco call out.

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow so don't bother looking for me here," Draco spat, his gaze now locked with Harry's.

"What makes you think I was going to come back here?"

"Shut up, Potter, I don't need your smart-ass questions right now. Just go if you want to make it back in time for breakfast and class."

"Are you coming back?"

"No, not with you, if that's what you're asking."

Harry wasn't happy with the unfriendliness, but what could he expect from Malfoy? After hiking all the way back up to Hogwarts, he entered the Great Hall.

A few minutes later Draco followed suit, getting back to the castle. He walked up the hill and into the doors. Not feeling too hungry, he went to get his books, this being the second time he hadn't slept and it was taking a toll on him. Draco walked passed the four tables filled with students and to the Slytherin Common Room. There weren't a lot of students since the majority had gone to breakfast, allowing Draco a bit of privacy.

"Draco, you're back! Where were you last night?" Blaise greeted Draco seductively, as always, when he saw the boy enter the dorm. "I missed you." It had only been a night, how could somebody miss someone when they were only gone a few hours?

"Blaise, I was only gone for ONE night. Now I have to get my things ready for class."

Blaise Zabini grabbed Draco's hand and teased with kisses and licks on the pale skin; he trailed his tongue up the arm, and then kissed Draco, who returned the passion, causing Draco to lose himself and track of time.

"Later, I have to get to class!" his voice sounded angrier now, and with that, Blaise left the dormitory for breakfast.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"Hi Ron, Hermione," Harry greeted them in the Common Room.

"Hurry up, Harry, we have Divinations." Ron hurried to Harry, stuffing a textbook into his bag.

"I don't know why you two idiots continue on with that stupid class. It's all a hoax!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Sorry, Hermione. We've got to go," Ron said to Hermione then pecked a kiss on her cheek, "see you later."

"Wait, I need to brush my teeth and stuff, can you pack my bag for me?" Harry ran to the boy's bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth, then washed his face before putting on his uniform and robes.

Both boys now hurried to class, knowing well they would be late. All the other students were inside, so Harry and Ron rushed in as well. They weren't late. The class commenced with the usual eeriness of Professor Trelawney.

"Welcome students. Today I will be conducting the millennium old tradition Tarot Card reading. Muggles and wizards and witches of all kinds have used this form of prophecy. However with their knowledge, they cannot gain as much insight into fortune telling as we can," the Professor began to lecture. "Now I need a volunteer, oh Harry, was that your hand up? Well, come on down."

The voice woke the boy, who lacked sleep; his head shot up and he quickly answered random words, "Huh? Umm ye….ss, Professor?"

"Come on down, and shuffle these cards, then I'll begin reading them."

The other students gazed at the boy, waiting in suspense on the outcome of the card reading. Harry walked down to the Trelawney and sat on the chair. Grabbing the deck of cards, he began to shuffle it, and then he handed it back.

Professor Trelawney slowly laid out the cards on the respective layout.

"Oh, my boy, the cards sense you are in a confused state. These cards say you'll find a companion soon, but with complications; these cards are similar to that, predicting you'll find a second lover, and the third pile suggests the ending is one a happy one for one of your lovers. Ok, students pair up and start practising Tarot reading; open your books to page 57 for reference to predictions."

The students started talking loudly. Tarot reading was indeed fairly accurate in the magic world. Harry moved back to Ron's table breathing easier.

"Oh good, you're finally going to get a girlfriend. Ginny has been bugging me to help you get one. But I keep telling her you don't need my help, and besides you seem fine without a girl."

"Yeah, I suppose, but it is nice to be with someone who can keep me company when you two guys are gone," said Harry, looking at his friend, who was shifting in his seat somewhat. "Never mind, let me do your Tarot reading now." And the two boy's completed the task. However Harry, being half wizard and a young man with not much experience, meant that the reading he did wasn't too accurate with the interpretation of the reading, but according to the books, the layout of Ron's cards suggested that he is happy and will be happy.

The end of the lesson came quickly, and the students rushed out of class whispering murmurs about their predictions of luck and misfortune.

"A lover, hey, Harry? Stupid, if you ask me, but if it is true, who do you think it'll be?"

"Uh, no one, I'm not really interested in anyone. None of the girls have caught my eye just YET, so I'll have to wait till one can blow me away," Harry lied convincingly, making Ron agree.

"I suppose you're right, but I still think you should be on the look out for someone, can't wait for them to come to you. The guy has to approach the girl, you know. I think you're awfully lonely with Hermione and me not being with you as much as we used to be," said Ron sympathetically.

Harry and Ron walked out of class and turned the corner to meet Hermione from Rune Studies.

"I'm fine by myself, you two just enjoy yourself. I think you both make a lovely couple." Harry smiled, continuing the conversation. But he didn't feel fine, he was lonely, and that loneliness was going to disappear very soon, not that he knew.

/Maybe Draco's the lover my reading was about. But what am I thinking, if I was with him the war would be in total chaos./

The year continued on. Harry did all his assigned homework, revised for class tests and did some extra credit work that Hermione advised him to do; she wanted him to be trained this final year and be ready for the open world the next year.

The month of September had gone by, and it was now the last week of October, which only meant one special event and that was Halloween.

"Listen up, Gryffindors," declared Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room, where the seven years sat, "Dumbledore has planned a Halloween Ball/Party this year for the seventh years. The celebration is full of fun, balloons, food, partying and alcohol. It is a sort of ball, so you should come with a partner dressed in partying clothes. There's no Professor supervision, so we can do what we like."

Harry looked at her. This could not be happening; he didn't want to go. The only reason was because he had no one to go with. Everyone around him seemed happy about it.

"All right, so get ready everyone, it's this Thursday night and today's only Monday, so you all have plenty of time to get ready." Then Hermione walked over to Harry. Knowing all too well why Harry didn't look very happy, she still asked him, "What's wrong Harry? Not happy about Halloween this year?"

"You know why I don't want to go. Who the hell am I supposed to go with?" asked Harry.

"Tsk, Harry, don't worry so much. You don't have to have partner. Just come and have fun," she said pulling Harry's arm, urging him to go.

"Nah, not this year."

"But Harry, please." It was a desperate plea but Harry's answer was final. He walked up to his dorm and unpacked his bag; ready to do the homework load he had today.

Just then Ron entered the dorm, not looking put out. He walked over to Harry and stood by his side.

"You're not going? Why don't you ask some girls out? I'm sure they're more than willingly to go with you."

"Nope, can't be bothered. It'll still be fun without me."

"But Harry, it won't be fun with out you. It'll be dead boring," pleaded Ron, snatching the quill away from Harry's hand. Harry looked up at his friend and was rather annoyed.

"No, give me the quill back," he said slowly.

"Not if you don't come," pestered Ron, "just come, and Hermione and I will leave you alone."

"No!"

"Yes. Please!"

"No, go away."

"Look, Harry, we're gonna be on your back until Thursday, so you might was well just go."

"FINE. Bloody hell. I'll go, are you happy? Now give me back the quill!" Harry snatched it back and continued writing his essay.

"Thanks Harry," said Ron, who was now walking down to the Common Room.

Harry didn't like this. Who could he go with? Maybe Blaise, but he wasn't sure he wanted to make his sexuality public yet.

/Fucken, I don't give a crap about this Halloween Party. I'll just go alone. Might be fun./

The boy finished up on his homework and went to bed early.

Meanwhile….

"Oh, Draco, a party. Isn't that cool?" asked Pansy. Draco looked unimpressed, folding his arms again.

"No, it isn't. I don't have a date for the party. Unless maybe …." A grin spread over his face and he looked deep into Pansy's eyes.

"I don't think so, Draco. You know I'd love to go with you, but I'm with someone else right now. Theodore… so yeah," said Pansy.

"Fine, fine, nevermind. I'll just go by myself and get drunk through the night, nothing special."

Draco unfolded his arms and walked over to Blaise from across the room.

"Hey, aren't you excited about the Halloween ball?" asked Blaise.

"If you're asking if I'll go out with you then no. I don't think I'm ready to publicise my sexuality. Maybe after I graduate but not now." Blaise let out a laugh.

"Of course. I wasn't going to ask you out, anyway. I think going alone would be fun. There will be alcohol, no doubt."

"Yeah. The only good thing. But anyway, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." And with that, Draco went to his dormitory to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thursday came like a flash, and the Halloween party among the seven years was most talked about topic. Draco went to his usual class that day. Herbology with Ravenclaw. He tried to look as interested as possible at whatever Professor Sprout was blabbing on about. Tomorrow was the party and he hadn't asked a girl out, not that he wanted to, anyway. Eventually class ended, and he went off to his dorm for a break before going to dinner.

The sun was about to set by the time dinner was served. Draco couldn't stand the talking. He just didn't want to be here. He needed to be by himself, away from people discussing the stupid ball. Draco pushed his dish aside and left the Slytherin table, wandering out into the dark hills again.

Again he went towards the lake, going down the hill, and up to the spot where he usually sat. He brought his knees and thought.

At that time…

"Harry, let's pick out a suit for you tonight," suggested Hermione.

"Can I help?" Ginny popped her head between Harry and Hermione and smiled.

"No. I'm busy tonight," said Harry

"Busy with what, Harry?"

"Homework, what else?"

"Harry, there's no class tomorrow, so you don't have to do your homework," said Hermione.

"Tsk, no homework. But I don't need to pick out a suit with your help."

"Yes, you do," said Ginny, dragging him away from the table and heading towards the shifting staircase.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he let them drag him to the Common Room. Hermione got out her wand and started casting spells and out popped these garments.

"I think he looks nice in green, to bring out the eyes. And a touch of black would be lovely!" suggested Ginny, walking around Harry and observing his figure. "We need some clothes that will show off his body."

"Great suggestion, Ginny." Hermione swished her wand and a silk green shirt appeared. It was big enough to fit Harry, but not too loose and not too tight. And a belt accompanied the long black pants.

"No way am I getting into THAT!."

"Harry, come on. You have to get ready for tomorrow."

"Not now, I just don't feel like it." Harry started walking backwards away from the girls and then made a mad dash out the portrait. He ran as fast as he could away from girls as they chased after him. He was about to turn when a voice shouted out.

"Fine, tomorrow then, Harry."

Harry didn't know whether to be relived or scared. Sooner or later those girls would chase him down. He walked back to the Great Hall and saw that there were still a lot of students eating. He wanted to be alone, or with someone so he could talk to.

/Maybe Dra.. no, Malfoy, is going to go out to the lake tonight. I'll just go there and wait for him. If he doesn't come, then who cares/

Harry finally decided to get out away from the castle and the students. He walked down the usual path to the lake. He continued walking until he got to the spot on the lake. He couldn't believe it. Draco was already there. It was like whenever he wanted to go there, Draco was already there before him. He sneaked up slowly towards the boy.

Draco heard very faint footsteps and turned his head back to look.

"It's you? You don't have to sneak around like that," said Draco.

"Umm hi, I thought you might be here."

"Yes, so I guess you want to sit down and gaze into the lake like always?"

"Nah, just want to get away from the people. They keep talking about the Halloween party."

"The Halloween party? I see."

Harry sat beside Draco, crossing his legs.

"So, are you going with anyone?" asked Harry.

"Nope. I'm going by myself."

"Oh, but I would have thought I guy like you could get any girl."

"Was that a compliment Potter? You still haven't forgotten we're meant to be enemies," said Draco, smiling back at Harry.

"Enemies, but you're the one smiling. And besides I'm not going out with anyone either." Harry bit his cheek to hide his smile, not daring to let Draco see it.

/Perhaps he is gay after all. Maybe he doesn't want to go out with girls./

"Yes, that's great to know, Potter." Draco went back to thinking again; thinking about what he should wear tomorrow. A guy like him was known for his fashion sense. He had money, that much was true, but he wasn't allowed the money until he was 18 years old. He'd just have to wait.

The two boys again sat at the lake, thinking, until the sun rose again.

"I guess I should stay. There's no class today," said Harry breaking the silence once again.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I don't know, maybe I could conjure some food," suggested Harry. Draco gave him a shrug.

"So I presume we're not going back there for breakfast. But sooner or later we'd have to go back for the party. It might be fun." Harry got out his wand and cast a spell. A basket appeared and Harry reached into, grabbing some toast, and some bacon & eggs. He put it on a plate and handed it to Draco, who took it. The Slytherin began eating the food. It was weird eating out here in the open with someone you hated and liked at the same time.

"A thanks would be nice…" said Harry.

"You, a thank you… fine, I won't eat it, you can take it back." And Draco stopped eating and offered his plate to Harry.

"No, no. You can eat it. No need to say thanks," said Harry.

"That's better. I always get my way," and Draco continued eating his cereal.

It was midday now and the boys were just delaying the inevitable. Harry got up and stretched like he used to.

"I'm going now. Need to get ready for the party." And he left Draco there, walking back to the castle and to the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco too went back to the Slytherin common place a minute after Harry went. Harry entered the Great Hall on the way. It was amazing; there were banners of dark dead trees, and jack-a-lanterns everywhere, and an occasional witch brooms but not the Quidditch ones. Not wanting to waste more time, Harry rushed to his common room.

"Harry! Where have you been? We didn't see you last night. I was worried," shouted Hermione, rushing to Harry when he came in.  
"I've been out and about." Harry looked around. Students were everywhere, moving around wearing spectacular clothing.

"Well anyway, you'd better try on your outfit, the party's going to start soon." Ron then walked to Hermione. "Hi Ron, why don't you take Harry up stairs to change."

"Sure thing, come on mate, let's go," said Ron and he headed to the boy's dormitory. Harry followed him in and went to bed first without taking his clothes off.

"Need to sleep, wake me an hour before the party will you," said Harry drowsily, pulling the blanket over him and falling sound asleep. Ron was surprise by Harry's actions. He let his friend sleep; having known Harry was gone last night. Ron walked back down to Hermione and got ready for the party.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0ooo

The school had just had dinner and it was an hour before the party. All the students attended the feast except for the seventh years. Ron went up to his dorm and woke Harry up.

"Harry, wake up. Time to get ready, you've been sleeping all day," said Ron, shaking Harry. The boy woke up and rubbed his eyes. He got up and out of bed standing still, for a while just to wake himself up.

"What time is it?" asked Harry.

"About 8 o'clock, an hour before curfew. You should get ready." Harry's eyes shot open, it was 8 o'clock already? If he didn't get ready, he'd be late.

Harry grabbed his green silk shirt, black pants, a change of underwear, and a towel, and rushed into the boy's bathroom. He put the articles of clothing on the rack and stripped down. He went into the shower compartment and turned on the hot water. He thoroughly cleaned himself and shampooing his hair. After a final douse he went out, and dried himself.

The towel was wrapped around Harry's lower body as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He then got his clothes and put them on slowly so as not to crease them. It didn't matter that he didn't have a date, he still needed to look good.

He put the green silk shirt on, it wasn't tight but it showed his physique off somewhat. He decided to leave three of the top buttons undone. Then he walked out to the Common Room where all the seven years were gathered. Hermione stared at him in astonishment

"Wow, you look great, Harry. The shirt totally bring out your eyes," said Hermione.

"Come on guys, we're a bit late for the party," said Dean, who was holding Lavender's hand. "Let's go already."

"Yeah, lets go!" said Seamus. And then they started to walk out. Everyone followed them and finally Ron, Hermione, and Harry were left behind.

"Come on Harry, let's go," said Ron, turning around and walking out with Hermione.  
Harry just let out a long breath and reluctantly walked behind them, feeling lonely. They all reached the Great Hall.

It was cool. The room was enchanted to look different.

The enchanted ceiling was full of stars. The room was filled only with candle-lit jack-a-lantern, giving the place a spooky effect. The four tables were gone and instead there was a table at one end of the room with food, drinks and candy. But in the middle was a dance floor, and there were stages up the top. It couldn't be a complete night club without a stage, the stage having a Halloween touch to it. There was techno-music, something the witches and wizards weren't use to. Ron and Hermione walked over to the dance floor and started dancing to the beat. There were heaps of people, heaps of light, and a lot of alcohol.

Harry didn't know where to go first. He was a hunk, and no one wanted him. Instead, Harry walked over to the table of food and alcohol. There were a few seventh years, but none as attractive as Harry. Harry grabbed a glass of fairevodka and sat down on a chair, slowing sipping the alcohol. It tasted similar to vodka, of course, but it was sweeter. Harry brought the cup to his lips and gulped the liquid down. It burnt his throat making him cough. Ten minutes passed, and he saw people coming to the table. He saw Draco once, noticing that he looked dazzling and sexy in his outfit. Harry didn't make eye contact with him as he left of close by. Strangely enough, Draco came back for two more drinks. And then he saw Draco come back again for another two more drinks, only this time he was slightly off balance.

But then a girl approached Harry.

"Hi there, handsome one," said a seventh year, perhaps from Ravenclaw. Her name was Veronica Ahn, and she was intelligent and somewhat pretty. She stood beside Harry's chair and drank her alcohol, firewhiskey. Veronica then smiled at Harry.

"Would you like to dance?" She sounded a bit drunk, looked a bit drunk too.

"Ah, no, sorry. I don't feel like dancing, and I can't dance anyway," said Harry, trying to look away.

"But honey, you don't need to know how to dance," and Veronica sat on Harry's lap.

A moment before that…

Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall with Blaise.

"Draco, wow, you look even better now compared to all the other guys here," complimented Blaise. Draco did look good. He wore back trousers as usual, and a cobalt blue long sleeve shirt. The three buttons were undone, like Harry's, showing off his chest.

"This is boring. Lets get a drink," suggested the blond.

"I feel like some dancing, I'll catch up with you later," said Blaise. And Draco knew he would not see his friend again until tomorrow. Even though he was alone, it didn't change his mind about a drink. He walked to the table and sighted Harry.

/Oh Merlin. He looks mighty fine. He has good taste, that shirt brings out his eyes, and his chest looks so delicious. But no, mustn't get carried away./

Draco stopped looking at Harry and went to grab a drink. He saw the fairevodka, took a cup and walked off close by to where Harry was. He just couldn't keep his eyes off Harry. He drank his vodka quickly. It was unsatisfying so he went to get two more glasses. He stood there in the corner leaning against the wall and drinking. Draco's head felt dizzy now and drunkenness was starting to take over. Nevertheless, he finished his two drinks, and went back to the table to get two more. He slowly walked back to his spot, listening to the techno-music (sun shining down on me) and started drinking his liquor and watching Harry.

Veronica looked at Harry seductively, showing her legs since she was only wearing a mini-skirt. She licked his ear making him shiver urhhhhh…hhh, yuck! Harry stood straight up, causing Veronica to drop her drink and fall on her ass. The firewhiskey spilled onto Harry's shirt and onto his bare chest.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to… it's just what you did was.. unexpected," apologised Harry who was wiping the alcohol off his shirt, well trying to, anyway.

"Don't be stupid, bastard, if you don't appreciate a sexy girl like me than you're fucked up!" shouted Veronica, and she stomped off.

/Man, what a feisty bitch! Get my shirt ruined. And so what if I'm fucked up? I like guys, stupid bitch./

Harry got off his chair and looked down at his shirt, wiping it hastily. He kept walking until BUMP.

"Fuck man, twice today. Sorry about that," apologised Harry as he looked up. It was Draco.

"Huh… yeah, twice today? Hi Har…ryyy," said a drunk Draco.

"Uh, yeah, Hi Dra..co," replied Harry. He stood next to the sexy blond, giving up on his shirt. It smelled strongly of alcohol. "Are you having fun?"

"Noooo, not until aaaiiie get on the dance floor with someone….," Draco smiled at Harry, "maybe you want to dance?"

"I don't think so Draco, you're a bit drunk right now, and I think you should sit down." Harry grabbed Draco, who stumbled forward.

"Whaaaa… youuu don want to dancee wid me? Fine, fine, how 'boutt a drink?" Draco smiled and stood up. He began sniffing Harry. "You smell great Harry, what's your perfume?" The blond boy was now holding Harry's arm, with his head against Harry's bare chest, smelling it. Harry froze.

"It's not perfume, it's alcohol," said Harry, enjoying the feel of Draco on him.

"Bu…a I like it," and the Slytherin began licking Harry's chest, "you taste niccce."

Harry liked it too, but knew this was not right, taking advantage of people was wrong. He pulled Draco away and shook him. "Draco, you're drunk! Stop it!"

Draco woke up a bit. "Oh fuck! My head hurts." He bent down and massaged his head. "Who are you?"

"Harry."

"Potter? Why am I with you? Can you get me some help?" Harry left Draco and went to look for Blaise. He moved around the crowded dance floor looking for Blaise, smiling at his Gryffindor friends.

"Blaise, Blaise," shouted Harry over the music, finally getting the boy's attention. Blaise approached Harry, still dancing.

"What is it?"

"Draco, he needs help over there. Too much alcohol, I think."

Leaving Blaise behind to deal with Draco, Harry walked out of the congregation. The party was boring, literally boring, even writing it was boring (:D). He decided he'd had enough of one night and went off to his dorm. Candles lit the passageways. He whispered the password and went to the Common Room. The fire still burned brightly. Harry sat in the armchair and looked at his clock; it read 1:00 am. He was tired, and only a few people left the party. He sat looking at the fire and went to bed, ready for school the next day.

TBC…

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please review, it took ages to write. It there aren't a lot of reviews then it makes me lazy to update… I had to rewrite this chapter to make it longer and better all because I wanted to please the readers. Please give credit to knightmare who has kindly edited all of my fanfiction chapters. Review! Nearly my 15th birthday (29th sept.) One more thing, for all the girls out there, "Why do girls like slash?" please review and answer that question.

Review replies for chapter 2, thanks to everyone who has taken their time to review but I need 100!

**fallen-angel-of-repression** – I believe making Draco moan out Harry's name while having sex with Blaise is disastrous! I have my reasons for what Draco did. Thanks for the review :D

**BabeGia103** – Sex, well I try to avoid writing those scenes unless absolutely necessary and as evident in the story, it tells you that Draco has this thing for Harry. But don't worry, this is meant to be a love story, the sex scenes just help explain parts of the story. Thanks for reviewing.

**Poison Remedy-Sinful Angel** – I didn't think my story would be this good, well actually I did, I planned out everything and it took a lot of time and effort. Perhaps in your next review you could explain the quotes you wrote?

**checkmarks** – Fear not checkmarks, the story is predominately Draco and Harry ( no threesome because I don't like it). A bit smutty hey? It'll get angsty and emotional later on in the 6 or 7th chapter I believe. Thanks for reviewing.

**otaku22** – Yes, the 6th book, I have finished reading it and did not like the stupid paring of Harry and Ginny together but nevertheless the book is very good and perhaps by 2nd most fav. I don't like writing lemon cause I'm only 14 but thanks for the comment, my friends think I write hopeless sex.

**Jamie Kay** – Perhaps the most dazzling and mind boggling review, what is colio? Maybe you can tell me what it means on the next review?

**AloraBraken** – You're a really funny person! I've read the 6th book now, what are your views on it(esp. Harry and Ginny , eewww).

**0mrsprongs0** – Your review is so nice and kind, I had no idea I have a talent for writing lemon at the age of 14. There will be Draco and Harry in the up coming chapters. Thanks

**SuPeRfReAk111** – You like the story, perhaps saying you "love" the story in your next review will make me update faster? Thanks for the review.

**kozie** – Thanks for pointing that out about apparating, only a little minor mistake, PLEASE FORGIVE ME (tear drop running down). Thank you for the review, I really appreciate it, please review next chapter as well.

**Elektra107** – Your anticipation is killing me, it makes me want to post my chapters all up (I have written 8 chapters and still going). Thanks for the kind review!


	4. It's Just Sex

**Unfavourable Fate**

**Author**: Sleet Fizz :D

**Beta**: knightmare. The most wonderful BETA reader on earth.

**Disclaimer**: All the characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling; if they belonged to me then I would have put Harry and Draco together in the first place anyway.

**Warnings: **It's slash if you haven't worked it out by now. And besides, if you're reading this then you probably like slash. If you don't then just read it for fun.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: R, varies from chapter to chapter. Even though you're probably not over 18, you can read it at your own pleasure.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – It's Just Sex**

Note: This is the first half of chapter four, and is about time when Harry and Draco meet :D. The second half is mushy, fluffy and sweet which but is really good to me. Enjoy reading this and review. I need 60 reviews before I can post the next half because my friends think I am incapable of getting many reviews (I dont mean to be cocky about how many reviewsI should get); I posted this now because of BabeGia103.

"No! It's your fault that you drunk the firewhiskey. Come on and hurry up. I have Potions first and Snape isn't going to be happy I am late to class." Hermione looked angry with Ron; she wasn't happy that he was unwilling to get out of bed and get ready for classes that day.

"It's not my fault! We can skip breakfast; I need to stay in bed for a little longer…" Ron started walking to the bathroom, he grabbed tooth paste and applied it on his tooth brush and started brushing his teeth.

Harry entered the boy's toilet, looking unaffected from the party last night. "Oh, hi Harry."

"Hi, Hermione. Ah, this is the guy's toilets, I think you should wait outside," said Harry, smiling at his friend.

"It doesn't matter Harry, as long as I'm not in the toilet. And besides, I need to make sure Ron is all right from last night." Hermione leaned against the wall of the toilet, waiting for her boyfriend.

Ron started to rinse his mouth out; he was glad that Hermione had taken care of him from last night. Hermione had helped him back to the dorm last night. After the party had ended, the students left the Great Hall to returning to their own dorms, leaving Hermione as the last person to carry the hefty body of her boyfriend, Ron, over her shoulders to the Gryffindor's common room. Slowly, and struggling somewhat, Hermione managed to bring Ron up to the boy's dormitory. Dean, who saw her, helped move Ron into his bed, collapsing from tiredness later on.

"Pretty wild night was it?" asked Dean, looking to his left at Hermione.

"Yeah, it was fun, good music and stuff. It's nice to have a break from all the school work I suppose. Hey, I didn't see you at the party."

"I didn't stay long. No one to go with since my break up with Ginny." Dean stood up and stretched, yawning loudly. "Well, it is getting late. You should get back to your dormitory and sleep. Pretty shitty we don't get to have tomorrow off."

"Yeah, I'll go, but make sure Ron's all right." She looked at Ron in the bed, his snoring was evident in the silent room, and she smiled at his cuteness and walked to her dorm.

"Will you hurry up; you've taking as long as a girl to get ready. I'm hungry!" shouted Hermione into the toilet, peering into the room to see Ron wiping his hands on towels.

"All right, all right, I'm done. It's not like girls to think about their stomachs, you know," teased Ron, exited the bathroom and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on, let's go!"

"Oh don't worry; breakfast is probably over by now," Hermione frowned, "but maybe you can walk me to my first class to make up for the breakfast?"

"Not a chance!" Ron laughed and sprinted out of the room and into the passage way, turning back to see Hermione chasing after him, but laughing at the same time; the two looked really happy and were enjoying each other's playfulness. Harry saw his two friends cheerful and merry together, but couldn't help feeling a bit jealous at what they had. He wanted a boyfriend to have fun with and go out together like a normal couple would. Harry finished dressing in his robes and went off to Potions, hoping to catch up to his friends, who would predictably dawdle on the way.

Around the corner were Draco and Pansy. Draco wasn't too happy about last night; he had needed Blaise to help carry him back to the Slytherin dorms after getting drunk. He woke up this morning with a slight headache, even after some spells were cast to make it feel better, and right now Pansy was with him.

"Where have you been all this time Draco? I didn't see you at the party. I missed you." Pansy clasped her hand around Draco's, making it look as though they were a newly married couple. Draco just wished that Pansy would leave him alone and find another guy that actually like guys; he wished he could be with a guy that he could enjoy sex with as long, as it wasn't Blaise anymore.

"Pansy, I thought you were going out with Theodore."

"Yes, I DID, at the party, until he acted like a jerk when he was drunk! Why are all guys like that, it's annoying."

"Not all guys are like that. Take me for instance, I'm a good guy." Draco smiled inwardly at his own compliment, feeling at though he was the irresistible God that everyone liked, everyone except for Harry, he thought…

/No! Potter wouldn't like me anyway; he hates me because I've acted a BIT of a jerk. Not my fault he doesn't like me the way I am. What in bloody Merlin am I doing, talking to myself/

"Yeah, you're as committed as a human not breathing. But don't worry, I know you won't like to go out with me, I just want people to think that cause you know, it makes people envy me!"

Draco laughed, "thank you for the compliment but you never know, maybe I will go out with you one day." But it was obviously a lie; Draco would never go out with a girl ever since he established his sexual orientation.

"Draco, honey, that lie is as transparent as a ghost."

"Pansy, didn't realise you were that smart; if you had more brains then I'd go out with you." The two continued to walk together to Potions, not caring the least in what people presumed about them. Draco and Pansy came to a cross intersect where two passageways overlapped, Potions class was just up ahead. They continued forward, but Draco glanced back when he heard a too well familiar voice; it was Potter and his trio.

The three Gryffindors, who had met up a moment earlier, sighted Draco and Pansy and slowed down to allow them to pass ahead; they of course went in the same direction being in the same class and all. Harry saw Draco walking and holding hands with Pansy, and his blood started to boil from jealousy.

_/Someone might think those two were going out. But I thought Dra...Malfoy was gay like me. Or maybe it's just me being delusional. God I hate him, he doesn't have to rub it in that he has a girlfriend/_

Draco knew about Harry's sexuality of course, from overhearing his conversation with Hermione the other day. A few days before was rather enticing when Draco was about to kiss those luscious, soft lips but was interrupted by the Professor who stupidly thought they were fighting. There was also the case at the party, something had happened between them but Blaise didn't know the full details and neither did he. The urge to feel Harry's body, rubbing flesh on flesh, was so strong, but the Slytherin managed to restrain himself from forbidden pleasure.

However, Harry did not know Draco's "libido preference" yet, so Draco decided he wanted to put Harry off guard. Draco devised a plan, leaning down to Pansy Parkinson and kissing her on the lips. Pansy was surprised, but happily pushed up into Draco's succulent lips, intensifying the kiss.

_/Ugrrh, this is disgusting. Maybe I'm just kissing her to annoy Harry about his sexuality. But I'm not going to get anything out of this by kissing her./ _(A.N-I seriously do not know why I put this scene in)

Harry's eyes shot open, the scene was displeasing him immensely, causing the jealously to overload and frustrate his feelings; he could have sworn Draco wanted to kiss him on at least one occasion before.

_/Draco's straight? But I could have sworn he was going to kiss me when we were at that Halloween party and during that Defence class... Or was it only because he was drunk? And why the fuck am I disappointed? I don't like him and he doesn't need to shove his girlfriend in my face, that annoying git./_

The three Gryffindor friends just walked past the couple, making noises of disgust from the public display of affection (PDA), but Harry was not paying them anymore attention, feeling angry at Draco and himself.

"Get a room you two, we don't need to see you snog!" snorted Ron as he walked past them holding Hermione's hand.

The blond broke from the kiss, his eyes studying Harry; it was evident to Draco, and only Draco, that Harry seemed most annoyed from the kiss. Harry glanced back at the pair hoping to see it wasn't really them but was caught by Draco, who winked back at him, causing him to blush and rush off to Potions faster.

_/Stupid git. Kiss that fucken Pansy of yours. Like I care/_

Not wanting to get points lost for Gryffindor, Hermione rushed to class behind Harry.

"Hurry UP the lot of you!" shouted Professor Snape stepping onto the pathway.

The Slytherin couple entered the class late but didn't get told off. Draco sat next to Harry, inwardly happy from misleading the Gryffindor.

Snape's voice began his drone to the class explaining the day's work. The other students were listening attentively.

"Listen up students. Today you will be making an Ovel Potion. I believe you all have read pages 45-49 on the potions properties and characteristics. You will work with your partner this lesson in making the concoction. Start now!" and the Professor went back to his desk.

Draco faced Harry and began talking.

"Did you read the pages, Potter?" Draco smiling because Harry refused to look at him when they talked.

"This is Potions, Malfoy, I don't think I'll read for his sake," said Harry bitterly. He took out his book and started reading the assigned pages.

"Touchy, touchy Potter, don't need to be angry," teased the blond.

"Shut it Malfoy, before I blast your tongue to living hell," said Harry still refusing to look at the blond. "Now can you please get ready for the stupid potion so I can read the book?"

"Don't order me around Potter, I am not your servant!" retorted Draco.

"Just go and get it." Harry was tired of arguing. He just wanted to do the dumb work and get out of the class quickly, and away from Malfoy as far as possible.

"Fine, sure, have fun reading."

The Slytherin went off to the cupboard where other students gathered and got the ingredients. The potion was a complicated one, but its purpose was to act as a placebo, a fake copy to imitate the original. Harry read through the pages and set up the equipment to match the one in the diagram of his book; not a moment later Draco came back with all the ingredients.

Draco dropped the ingredients on the table and started preparing the potion and cauldron. A while had passed and the two were half way through making their potions.

"Hey, could you chop the serpent lilies and add it in the cauldron while I get the Dragon blood and add it in?" Draco instructed as he started to measure out the amount of dragon blood needed.

"Fine," Harry let out a long breath, still suffering from the fact he learnt just before Potions. His mind was elsewhere, fantasying about his life after school and how he would settle down with his hot boyfriend, make love, and do whatever they wanted. Not looking at what he grabbed, Harry started chopping lily weed carelessly and threw them into the cauldron; he was still daydreaming about his life after school.

**BOOM!**

The cauldron exploded when the weed made contact with the liquid in the cauldron, capturing the attention of a not so happy Snape, who rushed towards the noise screaming curses at the kids for making such a big commotion.

"What is the meaning of THIS! Mister Potter AND Malfoy, I believe it was your cauldron that exploded," Professor Snape yelled at the two boys, well yelled at Harry was the better description.

"Sir, I don't know what happened, we did everything …," Draco searched the table for anything wrong or missing and then he saw the lily weed in Harry's hand, "right."

"Mister Potter, I presume this is your fault that you added weed instead of lilies? You are of the NEWT level in Potions and you make a simple mistake like that. I think worthy punishment would be to stay back after class and redo the potion again until you get it right. Mister Malfoy will also stay behind and assist you; this is teamwork, so you had the responsibility of looking after your partner!" the Professor sneered and flicked his wand, causing the cauldron and its contents to disappear. The other students went back to work after the hovering to see what had happened.

"You pathetic Gryffindor, how can you add the weed! I told you to chop the lilies, damn it," Draco's voice was filled with animosity; he sat down and began reading his textbook, hoping the time alone with Harry after class would come sooner.

"Sorry, things were on my mind."

"Like what?" the boy looked up from his book.

"Stuff, and I didn't know you cared so much."

"I DO CARE if it affects MY marks in Potions," Draco quickly replied.

"Well sorry, you are stuck with ME, you selfish bastard," said Harry, full of sarcasm, now sitting down next to Draco and reading his textbook as well.

Class was over and students rushed out when Professor Snape dismissed them, every student leaving with the exception of Draco and Harry.

"Bye Harry, sorry about Potions. Hope it's not too bad with Malfoy," said Hermione. Snape coughed loud enough get his attention and Hermione left the room to find Ron.

"Boys, I apparently have a meeting to go to. I expect Mister Malfoy to assist Mister Potter in completing the potion and cleaning the equipment up." Snape was gone in a flash; there must have been something urgent with the Order or Phoenix or something or rather to make him leave that hastily.

Draco turned towards Harry and smirked, "This was solely your fault, so I guess _you_ will make the potion yourself, but being the nice person that I am, I'll help you when you need it."

"Well, I don't need your help," replied Harry smartly.

Every thing he needed was on the table, making the Potions project easier for Harry. He prepared the ingredients and added the specific ones to the cauldron at the suitable time, all the while concentrating on his potion so as to not make another fiasco.

Silence weighed heavily in the room, and Harry couldn't resist the urge to talk. It was now time to add the lilies; Harry grabbed the knife and started chopping them, and conversed with Draco at the same time, "Are you going out Pansy?"

Draco let out a laugh, "Why Potter, I didn't know you were so interested in my love life."

Harry started to stutter, thinking of what to say next as to not show his interest in Draco's libido (sexual interest), "Ju-just making conversation." Harry resumed chopping the ingredients again, avoiding eye contact with Draco, and the prospect of being questioned.

"Making conversation? Then out of all the things you wanted to know about me, you want to know who I would rather fuck in my sex life?"

"I didn't ask about your sex life, and besides, I asked you that because you were kissing Pansy before."

It was now an extremely good time to rattle Potter and see if he was interested or not, "Jealous, are we?" Draco's face was a mix between a smirk, grin, and seductive smile.

"What in bloody Hogwarts are you talking about? Why would I be jealous of you! Pansy is not my type. I'm not attracted to fat snobs with hideous hair like that." Harry acted disgusted and angry from the questions, and he resumed cutting the lilies.

The sly Slytherin stood up from his seat and sneaked behind the Gryffindor. Unaware of what was happening because he was so attuned to cutting the plants, Harry didn't notice Malfoy creep behind him.

Draco slowly wrapped his right arm around Harry's waist and pressed his half-erect groin into Harry's ass. His left hand pulled Harry's shirt out and slipped up onto Harry's chest and it began to roam the warm skin, urgently outlining the muscles and making circles around his nipples. He pushed forward, his chest onto the brunet's back, then he moved his head beside Harry's right ear and whispered seductively and slowly, "I wasn't talking about being jealous of me, I was thinking… maybe you were jealous because Pansy got kissed and not you. So tell me Harry, who do you get attracted to?"

Draco then licked Harry's ear making the boy shudder in passion and shock.

Harry moaned from the touch and leaned his body back into Draco's, feeling the other boy's warmth and sexual excitement. After realising the incident was actually occurring Harry shook off Draco, "NO! I am not going to let this happen!" he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled it out from under his shirt. He pushed Draco back and turned to face him.

_/But I thought he was gay, I am the most irresistible boy and he doesn't want to have me/_

The thought rushed into Draco's head, but then Harry put his hands around the taller boy's shoulders and pulled it down, putting his head next to Draco's left ear, "I make the first move, not you," and he began licking Draco's ear.

The Blond smirked, grabbing Harry's head and kissing his lips forcefully, desperately and with passion. Harry's lips parted, allowing Draco's tongue to enter his mouth. Their tongues touched, licking each other and sliding together sensously. Both boys moaned and groaned, and then Draco pushed Harry down onto a desk, trailing kisses on his neck, while his hands pulled the tie off and unbuttoned the shirt, revealing flesh. Draco began suck on Harry's muscled chest, moving towards a nipple and sucked it. With one hand Draco cupped Harry's already hard groin and the with his other tryed to undo Harry's pants and pull them down. Harry was lost in pleasure; he moved his fingers into the blond hair and urged Draco onto fulfil his wildest sexual pleasure.

"Ahh, so good," moaned Harry, pushing his cock up to meet Draco's hand. The Gryffindor was now naked in Potions class, the Slytherin began undoing his tie, shirt, and pants and he climbed onto Harry's body. He began kissing the boy again, moving his body forward and backwards, rubbing their cocks together, creating blissful friction.

"I want you inside me now before someone comes!" Harry whispered and Draco obeyed. Like the time when Draco had sex with Blaise he knelt and put Harry's legs onto his shoulder. He trailed his hand down the thighs and up to Harry's chest. Draco grabbed his cock and teased Harry's entrance with the tip. He quickly cast a lubrication and stretching charm.

"OK, you asked for it," warned Draco as he plunged his member into Harry's tight ass; Harry moaned and squeezed his ass checks together.

"Wow, you are so tight man, so good," Draco said as he began cramming another inch of his cock into Harry and let out a long moan.

Draco leaned forward so he could whisper in Harry's ear, "fuck you feel tight and good." He slowly pulled his cock out when Harry squeezed even tighter making Draco moan again. Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders and began thrusting in and out, again and again, rubbing his chest muscles against Harry's. God if felt good. The thrusts got faster and faster and soon Harry moved his body in rhythm with Draco's, Draco kissed Harry again, still jamming his cock in and out and finally he reached near climax, "Fuck, I'm going to come." And with three more thrusts he exploded, shooting his semen up Harry's ass. Harry arched his back and pushed his ass up and Draco fucked Harry, in and out faster, filling the hole with semen. Then he stopped and pulled out.

"That was good Harry," said Draco kissing Harry intensely, licking his lips and jaw line.

"Can you suck me off now; I've wanted you for so long," asked Harry.

Draco trailed kisses down Harry neck, and then across chest muscles and his stomach until he reached Harry's pubes. Draco then engulfed Harry's long and big cock in his mouth; he licked and sucked on the head, causing Harry to moan.

The boy moved his hands onto Draco's head, also pushing his hips up and down to meet the blond's mouth.

Draco began moving his head up and down Harry's shaft, tightening his mouth and sucking the cock.

"Oh, that's so good," moaned Harry.

Draco moved his mouth up and down the cock, faster and faster, loving the feel of the hard, and warm slick shaft. He grabbed Harry's hips to stabilise himself and maintain suction on it.

The sensation was amazing, and Harry ejaculated. He pushed his hips right up into the boy's mouth and burst, spilling cum into Draco's mouth. Draco licked and sucked and swallowed the fluid that entered his mouth. Harry lowered his hips and Draco slipped his mouth away from Harry's cock and then lay on top of him.

"That felt good Draco," Harry said as his hands roamed on Draco's back and he kissed him again.

"That's enough, let's save it for later."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please review and **give credit to knightmare**, she is amazing. The **reviews** need to hit the **60** mark before I can post more. This story will have jealousy and angst and a lot of tension. However the following chapters will be sweet so please **don't stop** reading just because the Harry and Draco are together, it won't stay like that for long 

Chapter 3 replies.

Sorry if I have left anyone out but there are so many reviews

AloraBraken - Yay, you asked me a question. I think it is great Rowling mentioned more of Draco in the book but as for Snape… I have lost total faith in him unlike you. I believe that he is a true death eater and can never redeem himself for killing Dumbledore. Thanks for taking your time to review:D

SuPeRfReAk111 – Hahaha, love the story? And you like slash because it is cool, hmm, fair enough. Thanks for reviewing.

iluvdraco – I have written eight chapters but am currently rewriting all of it to make it longer for everyone to enjoy. And when I get enough reviews for one chapter I post the next so until I get maybe 60 reviews for 4 chapters I won't post the fifth because my friends think that I am incapable of receiving that many reviews. :D

kozie – HAHAHA, guy on guy is hot, of course it is to me cause I'm gay. Girlxgirl relationship is also sweet as well to me. Go TATU! I'll update for chp 5 as soon as I get 60 reviews.

checkmarks – Your review is so nice! I thought drunken Draco was funny as well, thanks for reviewing XD.

potterluvva – Love it! Yay, I like this story too.

xox-Rachelle-oxo – Yes, your review is perhaps the most logical and has answered my question the best. There are two people in love not two people with particular genders, I'll keep this in mind. Thanks for the review.

nickainai – Yes, I finally updated but I need more reviews to update faster! Perhaps you could tell your friends about this story or something?

Always smile – Nice! Come on, you can do better than a one word review but it's still good. Maybe you can progress to Great then Brilliant next time? XD.

fallen-angel-of-repression – I am so sorry, being the little innocent boy, I posted chapter 4 and deleted it again so that the update date is older (it's complicated). I am so sorry, as a sign of my apology I will … what do u suggest I do?

BabeGia103 – Yes, you also agree with my long chapters but I have changed my mind to shorten them to get more reviews! Thanks for a lovely review, you seem very eager and made me post on Sunday instead! (frowns)

Paige Mattingly – I bow down to you for being the 1st or 2nd person to give credit to my editor, he is ecstatic and thus he will edit my work faster for me to post. Thanks for reviewing.

Lady Ranwen - Elena – The word love brightens my day. You have made my editor happy by mentioning him in your review. You are too kind XD, makes me want to update faster!

Fifespice – Thank you for reviewing, it was a great insight as to why girls like slash. But my first fanfiction was X-Men Scott and Logan, a very nice couple. Harry and Draco are hot too.

GuardianHisoka – Yay, you love my story. It makes my really happy and eager when someone says that! Thanks for a kind review.


	5. Chocolate Frogs Anyone?

**Unfavourable Fate**

**Author**: Sleet Fizz :D

**Beta**: knightmare. The most wonderful BETA reader on earth.

**Disclaimer**: All the characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling; if they belonged to me then I would have put Harry and Draco together in the first place anyway.

**Warnings: **It's slash if you haven't worked it out by now. And besides, if you're reading this then you probably like slash. If you don't then just read it for fun.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: R, varies from chapter to chapter. Even though you're probably not over 18, you can read it at your own pleasure.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Chocolate Frogs Anyone?**

Note – I can not stress to you all that this is a fluffy, sweet and mushy chapter. The mushiness and sweetness will end after chapter 5 or 6 and thus jealously will come so please don't stop reading because Draco and Harry are "friendly" towards on another.

After cleaning up their mess, Harry and Draco continued to make their Ovel Potion together; after making out, the pair very satisfied.

"Just to make sure about a few things, Potter. No one is going know about this incident and further ones right?" Draco wanted to get things straight, well as straight was things could be.

"Right, sure. I won't tell anyone of this 'crime' we've committed," joked Harry.

"I'm not kidding, if the students find out about it I'll have Death Eaters come after you!' threatened Malfoy with a firm tone. He stood in front of Harry waiting for a confirmation.

"Is that your biggest threat? I can almost laugh, but I won't tell anyone. Logically, if I do then they would know about my sexuality as well, won't they?"

"Fine, whatever, but you do ALSO know I am not going to act kinder to you because I've fucked the boy-who-lived-to-be-gay."

"Sure, I get the message," said Harry giving the blond a smile.

Soon the cauldron started to bubble, the mixture was filled in phials and glass bottles and finally the boys finished with their task.

At that exact moment Professor Snape came back looking rather displeased with something, but lit up when he saw that the potions was made correctly.

"Good work. My faith in you, Draco, to help pathetic Potter with his Potions work hasn't failed me. You two are excused."

Harry and Draco gathered their belongings and exited the room, stopping outside momentarily for a short talk.

"You still remember that I hate you right?" asked Draco.

"Yes Dra… Malfoy, the feeling's mutual. I don't know why you're getting paranoid with this," replied Harry, smiling.

"This is just sex, no emotions involved, do not come crying to me about love and crap, cause I assure you, I don't … love. Even saying that word is difficult."

Draco Malfoy then left Harry standing there dazed; it was amazing how fast time passed when you're having fun. The students of Hogwarts had already started eating lunch. Not wanting to see anybody right now, the blond boy went off to Charms class early.

Draco Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy fortune, was gay and had now officially fucked Harry Potter. To him, it was purely sex; nothing wrong with having sex with someone you've tormented for the past years right?

_/Sex, just sex with Potter, but it was good sex. I am a Malfoy, mustn't bring more shame to the family than I already have… Yes, sex. I've done it with Blaise and nothing wrong with that, this is Potter, a new obsession that I have to do it with./ _

The Tarot reading was right; Harry was going to have a lover, but Draco? It was possible. Having contemplating the consequences of people knowing about him and Potter, he began reading the Charms textbook, every time he turned a page he was distracted with another thought.

During midday at lunch, Harry sat in his usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Food magically appeared on plates and goblets were filled with pumpkin juice. The students started munching on their food, but Harry really didn't feel that hungry so he just put a scoop of salad on his plate.

He sat bored, his head supported on his left hand and his right hand swirling a fork in the food. Ron and Hermione were out and about having a romantic picnic together and there really wasn't anyone to talk to.

Harry lifted the morsel of food and plopped it in his mouth, chewing and looking around at people eating, everyone seemed to be with somebody else and enjoyed company, it was only Harry who didn't have anyone to be with. If Harry found a boyfriend now he'd be happy, but he wasn't. His eyes stopped on the Slytherin table.

_/Where the hell is Malfoy? I hope he's all right after that great, luscious sex we just had. I want to feel my body under his and feel the radiant warmth; I want to wake up every morning with him in bed, his arms wrapped around me. But hey, it's just sex right/_

Students began filing out to their next class. Harry had Herbology with Hufflepuffs now, the last class of the day. He couldn't think anything else but sex and fantasies now; all that was on his mind was the tall, sleek Draco. Having finished his lunch, Harry ran to the greenhouse. He scanned the classroom for his two best friends; they were together of course, so Harry decided to sit with Neville and Dean at a nearby table. Professor Sprout walked into the class, holding a flowerpot and began explaining about the lily flower and its properties in the magical world.

The voice droned on and on but Harry had learnt to tune it out and instead began to doze off.

Herbology class was over and the students hurried out, even Professor Sprout walked out before the last student. Harry woke up all of a sudden to find himself alone in the class. Noticing that everyone had left but him, he stood up and started packing his bag, feeling somewhat guilty for sleeping through this lesson.

All of a sudden, in walked Tom Riddle. He walked to Harry, taking each step slowing and gradually, holding his wand out in intimidation and directing it at Harry Potter.

"What! Tom? Why are you here?" yelled Harry. The Dark Lord continued walking in front of Harry and pointed his wand at Harry's throat.

"Stay away! Leave me alone" yelled Harry, stumbling backwards, crossing his arms and looked away, the emotion of fear taking control of him.

"Avada Kad…" …

"Harry… Harry…. Wake up Harry!" Neville began shaking Harry harder. Harry's head rose, eyes squinted from the light, "you fell asleep in Herbology but nobody noticed. Come on, class is over today. Are you all right, seemed like you had a bad dream? I mean, Herbology isn't that boring is it, to make you fall asleep?"

Harry stood up and started packing his bag, he could feel the beads of sweat on his forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream I guess." Then his forehead began to burn slightly, causing him to flinch and grab Neville for support.

"Harry, are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine, a slight headache," lied Harry who was now on his own two feet and walking beside Neville back to the Gryffindor room. Harry went to the dorm and unpacked his bag. The dream was strange, but he quickly dismissed it; he wanted to avoid telling Dumbledore for now.

Harry just didn't feel well, he decided to skip dinner and head for bed early, very early, taking his uniform off and put on a t-shirt and putting his glasses on the table. He went to bed, covering himself with the blankets and shut his eyes.

"Draco, wake up! We're having a trip to Hogshead or have you forgotten?" Blaise sat onto Draco's stomach and jumped down causing the blond boy to lose his breath and sit up. (Hogshead, or Hogsmeade?)

"Bastard! Get off me!" Draco sat up and pushed the Blaise on the floor. Vincent stared at the two strangely giving them a look as though he thought they were a bit too close to each other.

"You guys having fun there? Someone might actually mistake you for lovers," joked Vincent. Draco gave him a cold stare, scaring the big boy away.

"Me? Lovers with you? Yeah right! I'm not too into commitments," said Draco heading towards the bathroom, "Wait… did you say we're going to Hogshead today? That means … it's Saturday! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You never asked and besides, I assumed everyone knew," said Blaise. Blaise walked to his trunk and got his clothes on, "I'm going out for a while." Draco poked his head out the bathroom door and watched his friend exit; he quickly brushed his teeth and got dressed in casual clothing. It was nearing time to leave and if he wanted to shop, he needed to be there quick before the stores were flooded with students like usual.

Draco ran out of the Slytherin common room and outside Hogwarts castle where all the other students gathered. There was no sign of Blaise, Pansy or Crabbe and Goyle anywhere. Guess he'd have to walk alone this time round, the thought didn't bother him at all. He walked near the edge of the crowd of students, keeping to himself and wondering about what do when he arrived at Hogsmeade.

It was a warm day with a clear sky, not a cloud in sight, when the students arrived and now anyone was free to go anywhere. Draco decided to visit Zonko's shop and see their new items for sale. The other students seem to have friends accompanying them but he didn't.

Meanwhile…

Harry, too was alone, Ron and Hermione had gone off together so first he went off to Honeydukes to buy his load of candy until the next visit. He entered the store, hearing the bell ring. The lady was nice and asked how Harry was, he answered the question and ordered a load of chocolate frogs, every flavoured beans, and some bubble gum. Since there was no one to share, with Ron being away with Hermione, and Dean and Thomas had gone their own way, he ate it himself

Harry strolled along the walkway, eventually reaching the Three Broomsticks. The place was crowded as usual when the Hogwarts students visited Hogsmeade, people were talking and laughing and having fun. Luckily for Harry, there was a table vacant that he took. He sat down and ordered two butterbears, drinking them slowly to pass the time until it was time to get back to Hogwarts.

Draco was getting tired and lonely. He had wandered around Hogsmeade forever, and the heat was getting to him. The closest store to him was the Three Broomsticks so he went in. Like Harry, he wasn't happy about the store being crowded; there wasn't anyone he knew sitting at a table except, no one except…

_/Potter's here? Just my luck. I suppose being with him won't matter. There's no one I know around, so being together in public wouldn't matter too much./_

Draco walked towards table, all noise blocked out of his mind, centred in his mind however, was Harry drinking peacefully.

He didn't know what made him do it but Harry looked up, seeing Malfoy, and he gave the other boy a look of confusion.

"Uh hi?" greeted Harry, putting his drink down and grabbing a chocolate frog, chewing it steadily to savour the sweet taste in his mouth.

"Yes hi, I need a seat. No one's sitting here right?" and before Harry could answer Draco took the seat opposite Harry.

"No... no one is sitting here. So why are you here?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, perhaps seeing you alone made me feel sympathetic so decided to sit here and keep you company. Where are you friends anyway?" said Draco, getting a hold of the second beer jug and sipping it.

"Ron and Hermione are going out so they're not with me. And you could have asked before drinking that, I did pay for it," replied Harry.

"Poor thing, aren't you rich anyway, you can afford a million butterbeers if you wished." The voice obviously sounded sarcastic.

"So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Stop eating in front of me!" demanded Draco grabbing a chocolate frog from Harry's bag, it seemed as though he didn't hear Harry's question.

"Hey, I said you can ask you know." The blond boy chewed on the chocolate.

"My turn to ask a question, would you choose chocolate over sex?" Draco smiled sexily while chewing his chocolate. Harry smiled.

"I don't know. It's hard to compare, I can't seem to live without either but... I suppose chocolate is better," replied Harry with a grin on his face, grabbing the bag of chocolate frogs back.

"You sure about that?" Draco had a questioning look. The Slytherin slipped his foot from his shoe and place it on to Harry's leg, he then trailed his foot up and down, finally resting it on Harry's thigh. Draco laughed and laughed, but Harry grabbed the foot and flung it to the ground.

"We're in public!" said Harry quite annoyed; he definitely had more self-control than Draco.

"Fine!" Draco grabbed another chocolate and ate it hastily.

"Hey, I thought YOU liked sex more than chocolate so I suppose you wouldn't want any of these?" Harry smirked and held the bag of chocolates, swaying them side to side to taunt Draco. He stood up and hurried out of the store, leaving a very stunned Draco.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that. I want some more," shouted Draco, receiving stares from the public. He felt like having fun and knew Harry wasn't teasing him, and since there was nothing else to do, he ran out of the Three Broomsticks and followed Harry.

Harry continued walking away until he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw Draco walking swiftly towards him. Instead of waiting, Harry ran down a road past the students and public.

"Wait up!" shouted Draco. Harry laughed in response and continued running until he came to a t-section. He turned right and hurried, not knowing where it would lead to. Draco progressed nearer and nearer to Harry, he turned right and then left, now only metres away from his prey.

Harry had unintentionally run into an empty alley; seeing his mistake, he walked to the very end and turned around to face Draco.

"Umm, hi again?" said Harry with half fear, and half excitement. Draco was puffing from running.

"Hi indeed. Now give me the chocolates!" Draco put his hand out demanding the candy.

"No!" shouted Harry, grabbing the last chocolate frog and throwing the bag at the blond boy. He laughed his head off to torment Draco further.

"You want this? You'll have to come and get it." They were playing a game now, subtle seduction. Draco walked forward and was now in front of Harry, both boys were close to touching…

"Break some off for me."

"Break some off for me? That is so childish! I would never do that for you," mocked Harry. Then he plopped the chocolate in his mouth and chewed, acting as though the chocolate was the best thing in the world, smiling cockily at Draco, who had an awestruck look on his face.

"Y-ou, I wanted some! Guess I'll get some myself." Draco smiled and grabbed both Harry's arms; the taller boy trailed his hands down to Harry's and entwined their fingers. Then Draco slanted his head and moved forward into a kiss. Harry moved his head forward as well, making contact with those soft lips, kissing Draco with passion. The two moaned and groaned from the pleasure and sweet flavour evident from the chocolate Harry had just eaten.

"Mmm, you taste nice Harry," mumbled Draco, Harry pulled his fingers away and embraced Draco, giving more intensity into the kiss. Draco, too wrapped his arms around Harry, pushing their bodies together.

Too bad they had to separate to get some air. "I think we should go."

"But the fun's just getting started," said the blond boy hugging Harry and pulling him into a kiss, his strong long arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Later, we have to get back to Hogwarts."

"Fine, fine. Such a goody goody Gryffindor," said Draco, smiling hugely. Draco kissed Harry's cheek, making the Gryffindor blush, before the two left separately so as to not make a commotion.

"See you."

"Yes, Draco, see you."

The sun had started to set and the students were heading back to the Hogsmeade entrance. Harry walked alone now, away from Draco in case anyone saw them together; Professor Sprout led the students, who were all happy and laughing from the day's fun, back to the castle.

* * *

**Author's Note** – Why aren't people **reviewing** this chapter? Does it mean you have lost interest in my fanfic? Reviewing makes the 14 yr old boy happy and post faster. The mushiness will stop after chapter 5 or 6. I will have chapter 6 up on Friday because I have this stupid English project due. (there are **30** people on alerts so i want 30 reviews, pretty please, i spend my time writing so please spend 5 minutes or less reviewing)

Review Replies – I am sorry that I cannot reply to all my reviews, however I did for some that caught my attention a lot.

BiteMeIfYouDare – I need reviews to motivate me to write. Not even my friends have read my fanfic because I don't want them to know about my sexual preference yet but if I get 100 I'll let them read it. Thanks for reviewing.

Kyogera – I loved your review, long and extensive and most certainly answered my question. Thanks XD.

AloraBraken – I apparently live in Australia and right now, I can't buy anything because I am busy with this fanfic and my friend's birthdays. Thanks for the review, I'll be sure to check the mag out.

fallen-angel-of-repression – My frequent reviewer, thanks for reviewing and I am sorry. I don't know what is domination, some term for something?

cRazy-GIrl-3000 – I am sorry, I'm just greedy at this age (14). Please review and enjoy the story.

MiMi – Like I said, I am really sorry, please feel free to kill me if you can . Thanks for reviewing.

DarknessInMyVeins – This is my most favourite review! It makes me want to post faster.


	6. Ceiling Lit Dinner

**Unfavourable Fate**

**Author**: Sleet Fizz :D

**Beta**: knightmare. The most wonderful BETA reader on earth.

**Disclaimer**: All the characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling; if they belonged to me then I would have put Harry and Draco together in the first place anyway.

**Warnings: **It's slash if you haven't worked it out by now. And beside, if you're reading this then you probably like slash. If you don't then just read it for fun.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: R, varies from chapter to chapter. Even though you're probably not over 18, you can read it at your own pleasure.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Ceiling Lit Dinner**

Note: This chapter is a bit mushy, lovely, fluffy, and sweet and all which **isn't** me! I am **evil**! Next chapter is meant to be the most **dramatic! **And I have no intension of making their relationship public!

It was Monday again; there was the usual hustle of students finishing off their homework, the girls chatting happily about their weekend experiences, and Harry, who was oblivious to what was in store for him.

At the next Defence Against the Dark Arts class the students from the two houses gathered around Professor Reichen, creating a circle and listening for his instructions.

"Finally, today you'll be learning to cast the hex fialiata. The Ministry has allowed us, in these times of war, to learn to defend ourselves by attacking. You cannot defeat an opponent simply by defending, so therefore you must attack and drive them away. The spell fialiata magically binds the opponent momentarily, and causes a blow of vision, making the opponent see nothing but darkness for a period of 3 seconds," instructed Professor Reichen.

And like usual, the Professor demonstrated how to use the spell, standing in the circle of students with a rigid posture and waved his wand in a fluent motions, pronouncing the spell with elegance.

Immediately a black spark flew from his wand and rammed forward until it hit a wall eighty metres down, receiving looks of amazement from the students.

"Ok, students, please go along with your partner to an area in the room, and remember to spread out because there's plenty of space. Start off easy and work your way up; no need to rush." And with that the students rushed to their partners, talking excitedly at the prospect of finally being allowed to learn and practice a hex.

Once everyone had moved off to their desired destination in the huge room, Harry approached Draco and held his hand, pulling the taller boy to a secluded area where people weren't likely to see them. Harry stopped at the edge of the room, looking around to ensure they weren't near the other students.

"Let's practise then," said Harry excitedly, grinning at his newly found "friend".

"Yes, 'practise', you'll just love to knock me out wouldn't you?" teased Draco with a touch of resentment in his tone.

"Then who will fulfil my deepest sexual fantasies?"

"Shut up, let's start practising then."

Harry noticed there was a hint of laughter in Draco's retort and was about to point that fact out but decided in the end not to. Instead, he walked approximately seven metres away from Draco and turned around, seeing the Slytherin in a prepared stance, smirking somewhat and pointing his wand at Harry. It made Harry happy, feeling fuzziness inside of him, because he was with Draco, someone he had despised for years, but now has turned out to be a companion; someone he could be with.

"Ok, now that we're ready we can start," instructed Draco loudly, but Harry, who strained to hear his voice over the distance between them, just nodded. "On the count of three, I'll cast the hex and you can cast the counter-hex in your mind to bounce it off, all right?"

"Ok, I'll count," Harry said in a child-like voice. He held out his wand with a look of concentration, "one … two … three … go!"

"Expelliamus," Draco cried. A beam shot out of his wand and hit Harry's wand, making it fly off elsewhere, causing Harry to be momentarily surprised. "Now, gigatus." A red beam blasted from Draco's wand. Harry's eyes popped open, following the red beam until it impacted on his chest, pushing him back with surprisingly little force.

Suddenly Harry started laughing uncontrollably, clutching his stomach with his arms and giggling continuously; the other students were completely unaware of Harry and Draco.

"Hahaha.. wha wha what hahaha sp spell did you hahaha cast hahaha?"

"A laughing one of course, you didn't think I would really want to hurt you?" Draco walked to Harry's side and laughed. "Haha, you look pathetic you know?" Draco started tickling Harry further, enjoying the moment of playfulness.

"Hahaha, stop, haha, I can't breathe hahaha!" Harry was on the floor now, his hands still wrapped around himself, chuckling and giggling helplessly. He struggled, trying to get Draco to stop tickling him and cast the counter curse. Draco sat on Harry's groin, his legs on both sides of the writhing boy, and continued to tickle the Gryffindor, amused with the scene.

Thinking that it was enough, Draco stopped tickling Harry and stood up, casting the counter curse and smiling.

"Idiot! Someone could have seen us!" chided Harry angrily.

"It was fun, though, wasn't it?" Draco had a broad grin on his face.

"But … some could say you were growing fond of me."

"No, Potter!" said Draco with malice, "I will not fall in love with YOU, of all people. There are plenty of male wizards out there who I could be with. It's just that I'm with you for now 'cause I'm still in this stupid school."

Draco stood up and turned around, facing the Professor, thoroughly confused.

_No, I was not acting "fond" of Harry. Stupid Gryffindor._

Blaise saw Draco sit down, so he followed him to see what the problem was, if there was a problem that is.

"Hey Draco, about time you came back. I missed you."

"Missed me? We've been apart for how long again?" exclaimed Draco.

"You are a clueless man. You wouldn't know love if it hit you smack bang on the face. I was thinking maybe we could make love until the sun came up like we used to." Blaise smiled, showing his perfectly aligned white teeth.

"No more sex, I'm taken."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Not so much a boyfriend, rather a sex partner. I find sex with you good, but I feel like fucking someone else for a change."

"I presume you're not going to tell me who it is because you would have said it earlier." Disappointment swept through Blaise. "Fair enough."

"Did you know that the Professor's gay? You know, Reichen, the hottest man I've seen. But I don't do older men."

_Older men, Reichen isn't that old, only 5 years his senior._

Before the conversation was finished class ended abruptly; the students were disappointed that they couldn't continue to practise the new magical hex they learnt. The Professor called for attention before dismissal to assign their homework.

"Your homework is to research with your partner five different curses and their effects, characteristics, and properties. This is due next lesson, and I expect it to be twice as good since there are two students completing it. Have a nice day."

Draco searched the room for Harry and spotted him. Harry was standing next Ron and Hermione, who walked off waving at Harry. Draco left Blaise to go off to wherever he was going, and he went to Harry instead.

"Hey!" greeted Draco, happily.

"Hey," responded a less cheerful voice. Harry didn't look depressed, just less enthusiastic about stuff.

"Are you all right there?" asked Draco.

"Of course. Is there something you want?"

"Besides from wanting you," smiled Draco seductively, "we have homework. Do you want to go to library now and research the five hexes before dinner? We don't have any classes."

"Sure. Let's go," said Harry cheerfully; the prospect of spending more time with Draco lightened his spirits up further. The two walked side by side through the empty corridors and onto the pathway leading to the library.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The library wasn't as busy as the usual days when students would pack in there and complete homework; there were some whispers but it didn't get louder than that. Madam Pince was at her desk reading her own book while the sun was just starting to set, casting an orange gleam on the sky and land. Draco and Harry walked together, the Slytherin boy sub-consciously held Harry's hand, pulling him along to the right of the library. Harry stumbled forward, following Draco, but blushing furiously from the feel of their joined hands, feeling special that Draco was acting different towards him, like a lover. The two reached the curses and hexes reference area; Draco looked around still holding Harry's hand. The Gryffindor noticed and squeezed it with a little pressure to make Draco notice what he was doing.

Draco looked at Harry, confused, seeing a smile on his angelic face. He turned his gaze to where their hands were joined; causing some embarrassment and making him blush.

"No," said Draco blankly, releasing his grip on Harry's soft hand. Harry felt disappointed somewhat, and angry at the stubbornness of Draco, but smiled at him.

"You'll change your mind soon," Harry said slyly.

"Well no, I won't. I got you, now get started."

The boys started reading various books, opening thick and thin ones while tracing their fingers across the text to look for important information, all the while writing down the necessary notes.

Draco opened a big book called "Curse, Hexes and Jinxes". He read carefully, full concentrating on his work and writing down main ideas. Harry, who sat beside him, just stared at Draco, looking at the intricate face, the dominating jawbone, the blond and silky hair, the pinkish lips and fine, fair skin.

Draco looked up after feeling the gaze. "What are you staring at?"

"Your beautiful face," said Harry, dreamily.

"I hate sappy things! And I can't believe you said that. Just shut up and do the work." The voice was loud and firm, but not to the extent that made Harry feel hurt.

"Fine." Harry opened another book and continued to write notes in it. The two proceeded to work in silence.

There were only a few books on curses that the students were allowed to use, the others were in the restricted section, but the notes they gathered were adequate enough, filling up the required parchment length that Professor Reichen wanted. Draco looked at the parchment full of information, which was written with intricate calligraphy he had learned from his mother.

"All right, I got enough notes, let's start writing the report," suggested Draco.

"Yeah, all right," replied Harry. He unrolled a long parchment and began elaborating the notes, explaining each spell's properties and characteristics. Draco wasn't satisfied with Harry's notes so he began dictating his version of how the essay should be for Harry to copy down.

By the time they finished Harry just realised that dinner was over. He looked around the library but only him, Draco and Madam Pince were present.

"Oh, dinner's over now, guess we've been studying hard."

"Yeah, I'm hungry. What am I going to eat?" asked Draco.

"We'll have to go to the kitchen and ask the house elves to pack us something nice for dinner. Maybe we could eat near the lake," suggested Harry.

"Dinner near the lake? I'll pass, sounds too … romantic. I think eating at the Great Hall will be fine." Draco stood up, stretching his arms and legs while stifling a yawn.

The two boys finished packing their equipment up and moved out of the library and headed towards the kitchen.

Harry and Draco walked side by side down the corridor, passing a few students who gave them looks on the way, and reached the kitchen. Suddenly a house elf popped out of the air.

"What would Master Harry would want now sir?" asked Dobby obediently, bowing his head down to Harry.

"Dobby! It's you, the stupid house elf?" Draco yelled. He had all too well remembered the lousy house elf his family had owned, the elf that did everything he was assigned but made a fuss about it, whining whenever possible.

"Huh, Oh Merlin nos, it is evil Mister Malfoy's Son! You have to save me from this wretched creature, Mister Potter," The elf begged, running behind Harry to hide from Draco. "Save me Harry, tis the evil yellow hair man. He was bad to me in his house when Dobby so graciously looked after and worked for them." Harry laughed, looking at a confused Draco.

"Haha, it's ok Dobby. I think Mister Draco is a better pers…"

"I am NOT! I'm the same person as always! Just because I'm fucking you does not mean I'm a goody goody like you," interrupted the blond, folding his arms tightly and frowning at Harry, causing Dobby to become more fearful of his previous master.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," said Harry, mockingly at Draco, "I believe Mister Malfoy is kinder and has been working very hard with me, very hard. And could you please pack us dinner, Dobby, because we seem to have lost track of time?"

"Yes, Master Potter, anything for you, Sir." And Dobby vanished in the air, presumably going to the kitchen to pack a basket full of food. A moment later the house elf appeared before Harry and Draco once more, walking up and handing them a picnic basket containing a tablecloth, plates, knives, forks and utensils. "I hope you enjoy dinner, Sir."

"We will, thank you, Dobby," said Harry gratefully, taking hold of the basket. He walked to the Great Hall with Draco, who reluctantly followed only because he was hungry and wanted something to eat. It was past curfew time, leaving the passageways and corridors empty for the two to roam around freely as they wished, but Draco was also prefect, so it didn't matter if they got into trouble or not.

Harry led the two, he headed to the Gryffindor table, sitting down on his usual spot and gestured Draco to sit down.

"Do you want to eat here, in the dark?" asked Draco, as though he had a better suggestion.

"What? Do you like eating here? And if you look up it's not too dark, the enchanted ceiling is generating some light."

"Fine, all right, geeze, we'll eat here." Draco sat close beside Harry, their legs were touching, and the warmth was inviting, so neither of the two moved away. There was an eerie silence, they were used to other students talking and joking around. Now it was different, now Harry was ecstatic to have this "romantic" dinner with Draco. He opened the basket and grabbed the plates, placing them on table, each in front of Draco and him, and started piling the food that was in the basket onto the plates. All the while Draco was gazing at him as he was setting up the dinner, his head close to Harry's. He suddenly lost his appetite, being in the mood for something else.

"I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore, Harry," whispered Draco, placing his left hand on Harry's leg, feeling the firm warm flesh of his thigh while slowing rubbing it, making Harry stop the process of setting up their dinner.

"No, not until we eat."

"Fine, if we must." Draco knew when was it was or wasn't the right time to seduce Harry, and right now it wasn't, he needed to wait until after dinner before he could do anything sexual. He looked at the prepared dinner, impressed by Harry's skills, and began eating, chewing the morsel of food slowly. Harry began eating too, scooping spaghetti on to his spoon and brought it to his mouth, eating it.

"Say something, this is boring," moaned Harry.

"Like what? There's nothing to talk about unless we …"

"Maybe if you let me spoon-feed you I'll let you do anything to me," suggested Harry slyly, murmuring the last words so that Draco could barely hear them. Then he looked over to his right and smiled, seeing a confused expression on Draco's face.

"Fine, I'll do anything thing for sex with you."

Harry's grin broadened as he scooped up a spoonful of spaghetti and hovered it near Draco's mouth. "Open up!" Draco rolled his eyes from this ridiculous activity and reluctantly opened his mouth, poking his tongue out so that Harry could place the spoon in. He closed his mouth and Harry took the spoon out, laughing uncontrollably at Draco from what he had just wanted to do.

After chewing, Draco frowned, but was happy to be finally able to get some sex. "Potter, you promised and since I've eaten it, I get to have you."

"What are you talking about? What promise?" said Harry sarcastically, looking to his left then to his right as though he didn't know what Draco was talking about.

"Stop with the charade!" yelled Draco in a firm tone, "you said I could do anything, and right now I feel like having my body on top of yours, naked."

"No, Draco, you can not have me."

"That's ENOUGH!" Draco shouted the 'enough' loudly; it could have caused people to become fearful, but not Harry who just smiled, looking as normal as ever.

"Temper, temper Draco. You have to learn that you can't have everything thing in life. Maybe another spoonful of food and I'll really let you do ANYTHING with me," said Harry.

"Fine, Potter, but may Merlin help you if you act so blankly again."

Harry laughed, taking another spoonful of food and left it dangling at the entrance of Draco's mouth. The Slytherin groaned, unimpressed, but ended up opening his mouth, staring Harry directly in the eye. But just as Harry was on the verge of putting the spoon's head into Draco's mouth, Draco grabbed his arm, holding it tightly, almost causing some pain.

"I got you now, Potter." Draco took the spoon from Harry's possession with his other hand, throwing it on the table carelessly and turned his attention back to his prey, feeling the urge to skip foreplay and get into it right away.

"Let me go!" Harry struggled. He tried free his hand by pulling, though his efforts were futile because Draco was stronger, and now Draco held both his wrists, immobilising him from further movement as he leaned his head in for a kiss. Harry tilted his head to receive Draco, opening his mouth to invite the other boy in. The kiss started off slow with Draco licking and feeling Harry's tongue and mouth slowly, but thoroughly, but soon the kiss intensified. Draco applied more pressure, kissing desperately until he broke free to get some air, looking at Harry's dazed expression. Draco released Harry's wrist and slid his arms around the boy's waist. He lifted Harry up and gently put him down, placing Harry on the table so that he was still sitting, having his hands on Harry's side.

Draco resumed kissing Harry, his hands starting to undo the uniform Harry still had on. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Draco allowed his hands to roam on Harry's muscled chest, feeling the silky smooth skin, trailing his fingers to the nipples and squeezed them, receiving a moan from Harry.

Harry lay down so that his back was on the table. Draco continued to play, taking off his shirt and moving on top of Harry, their chests sliding together, flesh on flesh, wringing a moan from both. He continued kissing Harry, licking his lips and jaw line, trailing kisses down to dusky nipples and swirling his tongue around, sucking them. Draco kneeled, his legs encaging Harry's, as he began undoing his pants, slipping them off before kissing Harry again.

Draco leaned his head to the side of Harry's, licking his ear and whispering, "You're a great fuck, Harry." The Gryffindor was not too impressed with that comment. Sure he was a great fuck, but he wanted more out of Draco; he wanted a relationship but didn't know how to bring it up.

"Stop Draco. Let's not do it tonight. I don't feel like it."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Draco angrily. "Not in the mood?"

"Yeah, don't feel like it. Maybe tomorrow, I promise," said Harry, sighing.

"All right Potter, you promised and I swear I will get myself inside of that tight hole of yours," said Draco.

Draco lay down beside Harry, the two looking up at the enchanted ceiling, which displayed galaxies and stars of the universe.

"Doesn't it look pretty?" asked Harry.

"You look prettier," said Draco. Harry blushed, but Draco couldn't see it in the dark.

"Let's get back to our dorms before Filch finds us out here." And the two fixed their clothing and packed up the dinner set, returning to their dorms all ready for sleep after a day's adventure.

Author's Note: This is just another sex scene, read it if you wish but it is crap and unrealistic. I have not bothered to rewrite this part but read it if you like erotica… (If it can be classified as erotica)

The weekends arrived, it was a sunny and bright day, not a breeze or cloud in sight. Quidditch season was about to begin, and the various houses started selecting their team members to compete.

Harry was now assigned Gryffindor team captain. There was no one else suitable for the position anyway.

The tryouts were being held today and the whole house was curious to see who got the new positions.

Everyone who wanted to try out gathered onto the quidditch pitch eagerly awaiting Harry's instructions.

"Ok, everyone listen up. Could you form groups with the people who are trying out in the same position as you are. Beaters over there, Keepers there, Chasers next to them, Seekers here." Harry pointed to certain areas on the field with every group. Apparently no one tried out for seeker so Harry remained the seeker as default.

Ron promised to help Harry with the tryouts, so he took half the group and started running speed, agility, skill, and defence tests. He mounted his broom and shot off, yelling, "Follow up everyone!"

The hopefuls mounted the brooms and hovered near Ron.

"All right, first of all I want everyone to race and test the speed. Then we will be doing sharp turns and dives. And finally, Beaters will have to test their smashing and direction skills and Chasers will start passing balls."

And the students lined up horizontally to Ron. Ron held his hand up and blew the whistle, bringing his arm down, indicating the race began. The students rushed forward to the other end of the field and back. A few seconds later they finished and passed Ron.

Harry's group was similar with the tryout practises. He ran skill, defence, and speed tests to see who the more capable players were. It was a hot day and the sun was burning everyone. Everyone was sweating, and by the end everyone was tired.

Harry decided to choose his team on the spot from the judgement rather that tell them later. He listed the people for certain positions and the substitutes.

"All right everyone, time to head back. Get a shower and you're left to do whatever you want," instructed Harry. The new hopefuls of Gryffindor walked off the pitch and into the Gryffindor locker room. Ron came up from behind Harry.

"Hey, Harry I really have to go, promised Hermione. Sorry." Ron waved goodbye and rushed on ahead, leaving Harry to pack the equipment. He walked to the equipment and bent down to pick up the balls. He had to magically conjure them back.

"No one to help the famous Potter pack up?"

Harry placed the final ball into the case and locked the latch. He heard a voice and turned around to see Draco.

There was no one else on the pitch so the boys decided to have some fun.

"It's so hot today," Harry said, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the ground. He smirked when Draco stared at his bare chest. A chest that was slightly tanned, and definitely toned and muscled; his sweat glistened in the sun from the training. He smiled at the Slytherin, who walked towards him.

"Harry…" Draco smiled and he stood before Harry and placed his hand on his chest. His lips moved forward to kiss Harry, but the boy had other things in mind. Harry moved away, resulting in Draco missing with his kiss.

"If you want a kiss," Harry teased, and he stepped backwards, "then you'll have to catch me first." He laughed and grabbed a random practice broom used in the tryouts. Of course, all the brooms used in the tryouts were as good as the others to ensure a fair trial. The Gryffindor's broom hovered above the ground near Draco before zooming off.

"Hey this isn't fair," said Draco as he ran to grab and mount his broom, "if I catch you I can do what I want with you."

And the chase began with Draco and Harry laughing. Harry was well in front of the blond. He occasionally looked behind him to see how close they were. Draco tried to force Harry onto the edge of the enchanted force field preventing people from flying out. When Harry had reached the edge he turned right, Malfoy cut in, and made up space between them. They were now within two metres. Harry's broom dropped into a nosedive. It was dangerous of Draco to follow, but he still did. Nearing the ground, Harry pulled his broom up from the nosedive and stopped. At seeing this, Draco try to curve his nosedive up like Harry, did but he didn't have much luck. Instead his broom spun out of control and he fell, heading straight for Harry.

The Gryffindor flew up and caught the Slytherin in time before he fell to the ground. Draco straightened himself and sat behind Harry on his broom.

Now the game of seduction began. The blond boy pressed his body to meet with the one in front. Draco placed his arms on Harry's hips, opened his legs wider and pushed his cock against Harry's ass checks.

"Stop it. I'm riding a broom," shouted Harry while laughing.

"Then ride the broom, I'm not stopping you." The boy planted kisses on the Gryffindor's neck and ear, his hands now undoing the other boy's pants, "I'll jerk you off right here and now."

"The fuck, no you can't. It's dangerous. " Harry struggled, trying to get Draco off him. But resistance was futile.

Draco whispered into his ear, "Why bother?" Now he grabbed Harry's cock in his hands and began stroking it to full size. His thumb played with the cock's head, stroking it.

"Don't!" It was a mix between a squeal and a yell. But Draco didn't want to listen so instead he began pumping the hardened flesh, moving his hand up and down, slowly at first then faster. His hand moved from the bottom to the top of Harry's member, squeezing it tightly.

"Having fun?" his hand moved faster and faster and Harry finally ejaculated, spilling sperm all over Draco's hand.

_You wanted to play a little game of catch me if you can, huh?_

Draco rubbed the sperm filled hand onto Harry's chest, and then he pinched his nipples, making circles around them.

"Are you sick, why did you wipe the sperm onto me?"

"Hahaha, I wanted to have some fun. Come on, the sun's burning me and I'm sweating like mad. Let's wash up."

It was a really hot day and Harry did have to wash up so he thought, what hell, why not?

"Ok, let's go." The broom was lowered and both boys dismounted, "help me with this first."

Draco helped Harry carry the broom and equipment back into the shed and raced back into the locker room.

The taller boy won.

Harry and Draco walked to the public showers. They began to strip and stood underneath the shower. Draco turned the knob, causing warm water to cascade over both of them. Draco stood behind Harry, again pressing and rubbing their bodies together. Harry turned around and kissed him. Their kissed, when one of them gasped for air. Draco lifted Harry off the ground, his hands clutching Harry's ass. Harry's legs where now wrapped tightly around the blond's waist, the blond's hands were supporting him up, their groins mashing together. Draco fucked Harry against the wall his cock rubbing against Harry's.

"Oh, this feels good." Draco pushed harder and harder and faster until they both ejaculated, Draco arching his groin in towards Harry, their sperm washing down the drain.

The two boys turned off the water momentarily. Harry got the soap and lathered it onto his body. He smiled at Draco and also started to rub soap on him. Draco groaned and started stroking Harry's skin, brushing their chests together, and embracing his lover.

"Ahh, you feel good, Harry." Harry turned on the tap once again and rinsed the soap off.

They stepped out of the showers and each grabbed a towel. Harry was trying to dry himself but Draco kept on feeling him and pressing their bodies together. Finally the two boys got dried and put some clean clothes on. They walked out of the communal showers and back to the castle.

"So, where are you off to now?" asked Harry.

"If you're suggesting that I have lunch with you, then I think I'll pass. We had dinner last time and see what we got out of it, absolutely no sex." Draco began to laugh and walked away from Harry back to his dorm. Harry didn't feel like eating, so for the rest of the day, he did his homework and assignments or some reading to past the time.

"Ron, do you think we've been seeing enough of Harry?" Hermione was worried now. She hadn't spent much spare time with Harry since the beginning of the school year.

"I don't think so. I feel sorry for him; ever since we got together, we could go our own way and have our little fun. Maybe we should hang around more," replied Ron. The two were sitting on a huge flat rock with a picturesque view. The vast mountains surrounded Hogwarts. The lake was visible but finally disappearing as it snaked through the valley. The sun began to set and it was magical, well for the two of them anyway. They sat there holding hands, Hermione's head resting on Ron's shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Note: **At this age, studying is my number one priority, fanfiction being my seconds and lately, my clean record has been tainted by laziness and not completing homework because I want to write my story. **I need reviews to tell me that people like this story otherwise I'll put it aside and study more. **Please don't feel offended or turned off by this note, it's just that I put a lot of time and effort in this fanfic and readers should spend 5 minutes or less to review. Please review! D

**Chapter 5 replies** – Again, due to the frenzy of reviews, I can not reply them all because I am very busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially to those who have been reviewing since chapter one/two.

moonlit-shadow0x – Hahaha, yes my stupid grammatical errors. Feel free to criticize, I think of it was constructive. I write sex scenes to explain the story and I am still a virgin. Your review was most funny. (I sound to professional don't I, like a 22 yr old)

Glorious Madness – I think the rush of reviews makes me want to write more, can't disappoint my readers can I? Thanks for reviewing. D

ChloeKitty22 – The grammatical errors are my fault. RAB? Hmm, I have no idea, my young mind can't think that much but maybe it's a new character but I highly doubt that, it would be more dramatic if it was a known character. As for "it's just sex" the title and chapter is necessary for my upcoming ones, you'll understand when you read chapter 7 I think. I love your review by the way. D

Shattered Dream – Arhh, no guessing XD but you're close. You'll find out sooner or later, I was thinking of putting Professor Reichen and Blaise but only ended putting one in (sulks). Thanks for the review and is my story that predictable?

pixiedora – OMG why have you been doing that? No, please don't use multiple accounts to review, it seems as though I'm cheating and makes me feel I am incapable of not getting reviews. But I still appreciate it, and don't worry I'll post. Thanks for the review(s) and btw, what's the other account name? It's kozie isn't it?

otaku22 – (sigh) yes, I believe my story is predictable but you'll never know, there could be a twist or something…. I think…

Salior-Moon – public? D/H will go public when I go public which is never! Nah, kidding, they wont go "public" as of yet, there's more to the story before anyone can know about their relationship…if it will last that is. Thanks for the review.

jjchicken – Your last four reviews made me happy but somewhat empty. I was glad to have received the 100th review but I wanted an honest comment of my fanfiction, although I know you like it, it seems different just reviewing to get me 100. Nevertheless I am grateful, you are truly kind.

Shaina – My last reply. I am not a good writer but I have good ideas… And I don't tend to like mushy stuff, it turns me off somewhat, I like jealousy and angst. Thanks for reviewing.


	7. Love?

**Unfavourable Fate**

**Author**: Sleet Fizz :D

**Beta**: knightmare. The most wonderful BETA reader on earth and the smartest!

**Disclaimer**: All the characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling; if they belonged to me then I would have put Harry and Draco together in the first place anyway.

**Warnings: **It's slash if you haven't worked it out by now. And beside, if you're reading this then you probably like slash. If you don't then just read it for fun.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: R, varies from chapter to chapter. Even though you're probably not over 18, you can read it at your own pleasure.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Love!**

Note – Yes! The chapter I've been waiting all this time to post. For all those people who like mushy, sweet stuff, your road ends here sadly and thus, comes angst, regret and jealousy :D But fear not the new pairing will be named in chapter 7.

Harry lay on his bed thinking that night. He enjoyed being with Draco; to him it wasn't just the sex that he liked, but the playful demeanour of Draco, the mischief he was up to when they were alone together, and finally the smiles and kisses Draco gave. It was love. He, Harry Potter, had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, once known to be his arch nemesis, but now they were fucking each other. The only problem was, Harry's feelings weren't reciprocated, and Draco's feelings towards him were of pure lust. That thought didn't worry Harry too much. He knew Draco loved him, but was too stubborn to admit it; he was determined to make Draco realise that he loved him too… somehow. But the first step to it was to tell Draco that Harry loved him…

The weekend days were over, as quick as they came, and it time for lessons once again. Monday morning arrived and Harry woke up from the best sleep he'd had in weeks.

He got dressed in his uniform and robe, packed his bag, and went down to the common room. It was crowded with Gryffindors scurrying to get ready for breakfast and classes, some barely out of their P.J's. He exited the room through the portrait.

Harry dashed to the Owlery to post a letter to Draco, later running up the spiral staircase, skipping a step or two because he was so eager to send his letter, until he reached the top. The sun's rays penetrated the room, lighting up the Owlery. Even the dust particles were visible in the light along with the sight of hundreds of owls flying in and out, some with parcels, letter or parchments tied to their skinny legs.

"Hedwig!" shouted Harry. Suddenly a bird flew and perched itself onto Harry's shoulder, cooing softly and pecking Harry's ear. "Hi, Hedwig, it has been so long since I've seen you. I hope you've been eating well." There was an angry retort from Hedwig as she flapped her wings forcefully.

"Sorry, I guess not. Look, I'll get you some food later; I need you to deliver this to Draco Malfoy, the tall, blond, hot guy at breakfast. Thanks a million," said Harry. He quickly got out a little piece of parchment, ink and a quill, and dabbing the quill in the ink began writing a message, packing up the equipment when he was finished.

Once the parchment was fastened to Hedwig's leg, she left out of the Owlery.

Harry inwardly smiled and headed back to breakfast. What Harry planned might change Draco's view on him, to make him realise that there was a kindled love between the two, and they were made for each other. He walked down the stairs and back to the Great Hall, which was now filled with bustling students and Professors.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, ready to eat, but he had lost his appetite. The excitement that rumbled in his stomach killed his appetite, so instead he waited patiently for the usually parliament of owls to fly in and deliver their messages, parchments, letters or whatever they had. Harry waited and waited patiently; talking and watching his friends, hoping that time would pass quicker.

It finally came. There was the rush of owls swooping through the windows above the Professor's table, the owls flying swiftly above the students who stopped suddenly, awaiting their mail.

Harry couldn't specifically tell Hedwig from the other owls up above, so he stared at Draco instead.

Meanwhile….

Draco sat at the Slytherin table with Blaise talking to him about the next Quidditch match with Gryffindor, and what tactics to use to win.

"Next match is in two months. I think you should train harder if you want you want to beat that fag, Potter." The blond shot up from his daze when Blaise mentioned the name Potter.

_/Yeah, he's a fag, all right./_

"I'll beat him, don't worry. Not much of a competition, that Potter." Draco chewed his toast, trying not to let the crumbs fall everywhere. Blaise continued to explain his strategies and insults on the Gryffindors, calling them cheats, which was all boring to Draco. His eyes wandered around the room, not looking for anything in particular, when suddenly there was the usual rush of owls into the Great Hall to deliver certain mail.

To his surprise an owl hovered above him and landed in his shoulder.

_Well, well, well, what have we got here?_

Draco smiled and removed the parchment attached to Hedwig's leg, feeding the unknown owl a piece of sausage. It cooed happily and flew off.

Blaise peered at Draco's hand holding a parchment, "What have you got there?"

It was rude of him to ask, but he was curious. Draco unrolled the small paper and read.

_Drake _

_Meet me at the Great Hall at midnight._

_I have something urgent to do. _

_Wish I could say more, but I'll save it for later._

_H.Potter :D_

_/That's all? He could have written a little more. Something urgent to do? Hahaha must be sex; he owes me. But hey, if he wants it, then I want it./_

Draco smiled and put the parchment into his pocket. (A/N: Does he think about anything other than sex?) Other students were finishing their breakfast and leaving for class.

"Hey, let's get to Potions; the others have already left," Draco suggested after putting it away. Draco got up from the table and headed for the Potions classroom.

Blaise walked with him to the dungeons; they met Harry Potter along the way. Perhaps it was an awkward moment for the three.

Blaise nudged Draco in the ribs and smirked. "Hi, Harry. It's been a long time since we've talked. Where have you been?" teased Blaise in an erotic, seductive voice. Of course Blaise didn't know about the Harry and Draco thing, he was just reminding Harry about the incident before when the Gryffindor fell on top of him.

"Umm, places, dunno?" replied Harry to the rhetorical question, remembering all too well the incident, which had occurred before, but feeling a bit weird, being in front of Draco as well.

"What are you talking about, Blaise? Let's leave lonely Potter alone, since his friends have abandoned him." Draco acted mean and evil towards Harry in front of his friend, but kept in mind what comments to say, so as not upset him. All three of them were hiding something, but none knew what.

"Oh nothing, come on, let's get to class before Snape deducts points for being late."

The trio joined the rest of the class in the nick of time, before Snape stood up and began talking.

"Oh, how nice of you boys to join the class," greeted Professor Snape, in his usual sly and creepy tone. The three weren't late, just the last to be in the class. Draco and Harry sat together, leaving Blaise to sit with Theodore Nott. "Today, class, you still start to research and make a very long and complicated potion called 'Shivafit.' You and your partner will need to research its properties and characteristics. Then you will gather the ingredients using two Potions periods and spend the rest of Potions lessons until Christmas to make the potion." The Shivafit was a complicated potion, and it required time to be made successful; its powers were to create an ice storm, heavy precipitation or sleet :D

This Potions class was all theory; the students had to copy down notes. It was a boring lesson, well not too boring for Harry and Draco.

The Slytherin found the process of writing down notes tedious, so instead he decided to have fun. He glanced at Harry, to his left, who was hastily copying down the notes as quick as the Professor wrote them on the board. Draco inched towards the unsuspecting Gryffindor and slid a hand onto Harry's right thigh.

Harry shot up from surprise, his eyes bolted from the piece of parchment to Draco, and the wandering hand stopped immediately.

"Huh?" gasped Harry.

"What was is it now, Mister Potter?" Snape turned around from writing notes on the board.

"N-n-othing, Sir."

"Then I suggest you get back to work!"

Draco giggled slightly when he received an angry look from Harry. Instead he just shrugged and applied more force into messaging the thigh, his hand sliding up to the groin and squeezing the bulge.

_/What the fuck does he think he's doing? In class/_

It didn't matter whatever mischief the boys got up to in Potions, they were right at the back and everyone else was quietly doing his or her assigned work. Harry slapped his right hand on Draco's, creating a noise. Some students turned around and started to murmur.

"Stop it this instant, whoever is making those noises, or I will make sure you get detention for a month!" Snape warned, eyeing the class evilly. He resumed writing.

Again, Draco slid his hand onto Harry groin and rubbed it, causing Harry to moan. He undid the zipper, slowly and quietly, trying not to attract attention. Then he ran a finger on the under shaft. Harry's eyes widened and he squeezed his hands into fists; he tried to wiggle his way away from the blond but had no luck.

Draco began pumping the cock amazingly silently and undetected; he began moving faster and faster, harder and harder. However if he went too fast, the noise would be detectable. The skin was smooth and the cock was firm and hard. Harry's breathing quickened the more Draco pumped his cock.

Eventually class ended much to Harry's relief. The students started packing up their equipment; Snape dismissed the students, who exited the class talking about their new Potions project. Harry just wanted to get out of class and kill Draco trying to jerk him off in class.

Harry did up his pants and packed up his equipment, walking out last right behind Draco. It was eerie that no one else filled the passageway.

"How could you BLOODY try to jerk me off during class! Are you crazy!" yelled Harry.

Draco leaned into Harry, kissing him. "I just wanted to have some fun." Harry kissed him back, his hands roaming on Draco's back.

"Fuck you," shouted Harry but then changed his tone to a softer and pleasant one, "just wait for tonight, big surprise."

"Surprise?" Draco laughed. "I'll hope it lasts for a while, and not ten minutes. Anyway, too 'excited', don't feel like going to classes today."

"All right then, see you tonight," said Harry.

"Yeah, tonight, we'll have lots of fun." Draco winked at Harry before strolling off to his dormitory not far away.

Draco walked into his dorm, the coldness taking over the room, causing him to feel tired and sleepy. He changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, all green of course; it was his favourite colour, then he jumped into bed and pulled the blanket on top of him, closing his eyes and hoping sleep would come to him fast.

_/The surprise, hey? Maybe some kind of sex we haven't tried out… whipping, and hand cuffing, and maybe some whipped cream, but why at midnight/_

Draco dismissed the question and dozed off. He woke up at dusk, having missed all his classes for the day. Draco looked at his watch; dinner was to be served in a few minutes. There was no one else in the dorm, he felt lonely, and so he got dressed again before going up to the Great Hall.

The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall replicated the atmosphere outside. It was dark and cold; huge black clouds filled the sky and pretty soon it was going to storm. The students were talking cheerfully; Harry was to be found sitting with Ron and Hermione, talking and eating happily like they used to before the two started dating.

Draco sat beside Pansy and began to have dinner.

"Draco, where were you all day? I was worried that something had happened."

Draco smiled at the genuine feelings from Pansy. "I've been sleeping, dunno, sort of excited. But nothing to worry about."

"Well, eat up," said Pansy grabbing a drumstick and putting it on his plate. It was getting colder outside; the howls of the wind were evident over the noises the students made. Draco stared at Harry until finally the boy looked back, smiling. It was satisfying. The Slytherin ate up and quickly went back to the dorm, getting ready to meet Harry at midnight.

Meanwhile…

The Gryffindor table was full of laughter and happiness. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione who joked and talked to him. They wanted to make up for the time lost together, also wanting to re-strengthen their friendship.

"…and then the girl just ran away," joked Ron who cracked up laughing with Harry and Hermione.

"Hahaha, that was funny." The laughter died down and Harry drank his pumpkin juice, occasionally glancing over the Slytherin table. He saw that Draco was looking at him, so he smiled back.

"So, what have you been up to when we weren't around, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing much, just doing work and Quidditch," replied Harry, noticing Draco had left the table early and presumably was heading to his dormitory.

Harry just ate and continued to talk to other people; he could hardly control his excitement for tonight.

After dinner, he went to his room and grabbed books, parchment, ink and a quill, and started to finish his homework and essays in the common room.

Ginny, Dean, Thomas and Neville sat together in a group playing exploding snap. They seemed happy and cheerful tonight.

"Harry, you up for a game of wizard's chess?" Ron suggested to Harry.

There wasn't must much homework left to do, and he could play to past the time. "Sure, why not? I haven't played for ages." Harry smiled and sat at the table opposite Ron.

"All right Harry, white goes first." And the game began. The two played for a while, laughing at each other's empty threats and taunting each other, daring them to move to a position, but it was all good.

It was past curfew, so Harry postponed the match till next time.

"Better get to bed, I'll play next time. Thanks for spending time with me. I really appreciate it. It's great to be back like friends."

Harry felt happy that he finally spent some time with Ron, but he had other matters to attend to. He got up from the seat and walked to the dorm, changing into warm pyjamas. He slipped into bed for the time being, just wanting time to hurry up and reach midnight.

Harry's alarm clock read eleven forty-five, fifteen minutes more until the meeting. He crept out of bed, changing into a thin white cotton shirt that hung to his torso showing some muscle of his pectorals and a pair of black pants to contrast the shirt. He put on his invisibility cloak and moved out of his dorm and common room.

Harry whispered to the Fat Lady guarding the entrance, "Sleet."

"Mister Potter, you know very well not to sneak around at night, but very well. But I do hope you aren't going outside; it's raining and the weather is cold." The Fat Lady swung aside to allow Harry to exit.

"Lumos."

The spell illuminated the Gryffindor's wand. Harry rushed down the shifting staircases and passageways before finally entering the Great Hall. He turned the Lumos spell off and tucked the wand into his back pocket of his pants. He crept around the hall and saw someone standing, staring through the great doors at the heavy rain pouring down.

After leaving his invisibility cloak on the Gryffindor table, Harry sneaked behind Draco, tiptoeing so as to not make his presence known.

"Boo!" Harry placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, startling the Slytherin boy.

"Bloody Merlin!" Draco turned to stared at Harry. "Don't scare me like that again! Now, what was it that you wanted to see me about?"

"Something special," Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him. The other boy returned the kiss with as much passion, their bodies rubbing against the thin clothing both the boys wore.

"Hmm, how do I say this so it doesn't sound too mushy? It's just that ever since that incident in Potion's class I've become captivated by you." Harry held both of Draco's hands now and continued, "And we started to get to know each other and all. And I've been thinking about you a lot." Draco had a feeling to where this conversation was leading to and he didn't like it one bit. "And you started acting kind to me and all." Harry leaned forward to Draco's ear and whispered, "I love you."

"No! You cannot fall in love with me. I hate you, Potter; I can't believe you fell in love with me! We have a lot of differences, and I don't like you. Can't you see that you were there because of the great sex we had together?" Harry stood back from the hostility in Draco's voice, the boy who now shook his hands away from him. "I said I don't want LOVE to be involved in this!" Draco tried to ignore Harry's state.

The Gryffindor was stunned. "But I know you love me back. You were all kind to me, we had fun together, and we're great together. I don't get it why you are so stubborn about admitting it, Draco." Harry was desperately trying to convince Draco that they both loved each other, that they had great times together and it wasn't just about the sex, and finally the kiss Draco gave Harry after their first sexual encounter.

Enough was enough for Draco. "I don't want this! I will say it one more time, I HATE YOU! The day I'm nice with you is the day I'm six feet under!" Draco's face was filled with anger; his eyebrows were pulled together as he frowned deeply, and his breathing became intense.

Harry's heart was crushed, he wanted to cry but didn't, his arms laid limp by his sides, his eyes looking down. It was final for him, what Draco had said totally crushed his feelings for him and a feeling of heaviness came upon him.

The two stayed there momentarily, neither of them speaking though tension was thick in the air. Suddenly Harry walked away; he walked out of the dark Great Hall and into the rain and stood there.

Harry didn't care about the rain, didn't care that he could catch pneumonia; he just wanted to be away from Draco for now. He began running to where it all basically started, the spot at the lake where the two first met.

When Harry ran out into the rain, Draco shouted back, "Come back in, Harry! It's dangerous and cold out there, you idiot! Please!" but the Gryffindor continued running somewhere. Draco didn't know where Harry was running to, but followed him, tearing off into the rain.

The rain poured down in buckets, instantly drenching both the boys' clothes. It was dark and windy the only light came from the occasional lightning, the whole atmosphere was chaotic.

Harry stopped at the lake's shore, staring out into the distance, holding back his tears and emotions. He didn't want to cry over a stupid relationship that never was, or so that's what Draco had believed.

Draco caught up with Harry, and stood a fair distance behind him, huffing and puffing and trying to regain his breath. The boys' hair, body and clothes were drenched in rain, their hair stuck to their heads, their clothes hung heavily and clung to their bodies; not an inch of clothing was dry.

Draco advanced forward, now standing inches behind Harry. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back. "Harry, come on! Come back, it's not safe out here!" Draco yelled, trying to make his voice audible over the torrential rain. He pulled the boy to his comforting body, but Harry wouldn't allow it.

"Don't touch ME!" Harry yelled. Draco stepped back, apparently afraid of the resentment in the tone Harry had just used. It seemed like Mother Nature was against those two, and sent down more rain and gusts of wind.

Harry shivered in his thin clothing. "Just go. Please. Leave me alone," he said tiredly.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I am not going back there unless you do," Draco yelled, his voice now barely audible.

If neither boy moved and very soon they were going to be sick, real sick. Draco whispered something but Harry couldn't hear it. "I'm sorry, Harry."

So instead the two stubborn boys stood in the rain, the emerald-eyed boy eventually sitting down like he used to at the spot, refusing to leave, and the grey-eyed boy refusing to leave Harry alone in the rain.

Hours passed and the rain continued to pour down. Harry played the incident over and over again in his head, thinking about it.

/I pour my heart out to him and he says he hates me. But it wasn't me who started this relationship, it was Draco. He was going to kiss me that day, but failed to in the end. I enjoyed being around him. We laughed together, played around, and even worked together. How can he say he doesn't love me when he acts all kind and gentle towards ME? I know it wasn't just sex, it was love./ 

Draco also thought about his relationship and how it turned out.

_I tried to be mean but I couldn't towards someone I care about, someone I enjoyed being around, someone I laughed with, I rarely laugh at all anyway, and finally someone I loved. A fine line between love and lust, well, I seem to be on the love side._

_How can I say to him 'I Love You'? It would sound so hypocritical of me! Just come back inside, I don't want you getting sick._

_We have differences, damn it._

Dawn was approaching and the torrential downpour became a light drizzle over the land. The sun emerged from among the hills and filled the land with sunshine. The rain finally stopped now. Water droplets glistened and the atmosphere was quieter.

Harry stood up from his spot. His lips had turned a dangerous blue and his skin was as pale as the palest shade of white. Draco also had blue lips and paler skin if it could look any paler. The Gryffindor shivered wildly as he began to walk back to the castle. He walked straight past "Malfoy" as if he wasn't even there at all. The Slytherin followed, not shaking as bad as Harry.

They were within view of the castle, only a short distance to go.

But all of a sudden Harry collapsed, falling to on the grass, shivering uncontrollably. Draco immediately ran to Harry, clutching the boy in his arms.

"Harry! Harry!" he began shouting and shaking the Gryffindor. "Are you all right? What's wrong? Harry, please answer me!"

Harry was too angered to talk back causing Draco to panic. "HELP! Anyone!"

The blond started to carry Harry back to the castle as far as he could until Professor Reichen ran and came into view.

"Oh Merlin! What happened, Mister Malfoy?" asked Professor Reichen, kneeling down beside Harry, feeling the boy's head. "He's freezing cold. Pneumonia… grab my hand, Draco." The Professor clutched Harry with one arm and offered his hand to Draco. Draco complied, following the instructions and with a pop the three of them port keyed to the infirmary.

Madame Pomfrey immediately put the two boys in bed when Professor Reichen appeared with them in the infirmary.

"This is an emergency. I saw these two just this morning on my jog. I think they've got pneumonia," Reichen informed the nurse.

"Thank you for sending them here. I will take care of these two for now. It would be best of you to get back to breakfast and ready for class."

Madame Pomfrey rushed to Harry's bed and felt his head. It was extremely chilled, much colder than the temperature of a normal wizard. She conjured hot water bottles and more blankets for both boys. Finally an internal warming charm was cast on both boys, trying to bring their temperature back to normal.

Both boys were asleep now with Madam Pomfrey walking backwards and forwards to check on them. She nursed them everyday for three days. Each day she woke up the boys and gave them warm soup. Again, an internal healing charm would be cast to ensure a stable temperature and finally lots of warmth, more insulated blankets and warm water bottles.

And eventually Harry and Draco recovered to what was stable.

"You boys have made an amazing recovery, but you'll have to stay here for a few days or so to make sure you're fully recovered. I daresay however, it is unusual how you two got in that state in the first place anyway." Madame Pomfrey smiled, handing Harry and Draco a chocolate frog each. Draco took his; the blond thought about that incident involving the chocolates and smiled.

"No thanks. I don't like chocolate," said Harry, as if to remind Draco about their chocolate frog incident.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Here Mister Malfoy, you can have his chocolate frog if you like." The Slytherin took it and ate it, internally happy not because of getting extra chocolates but realising something.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So tired and bored of this fanfic… please review to motivate me. Please REVIEW! pretty please?

Chapter 6 review replies – Thank you for everyone who has reviewed. Please don't feel unimportant that I didn't answer your reviews. I assure you that I read every one of them and they all make me happy.

moonlit-shadow0x – Yes! We are most alike; I too am looking forward towards the angst and jealousy. And for the humour part, I didn't know I wrote something funny… though I am funny in reality. Thanks for a lovely review :D.

Sunshine Pie – Harry on top? It doesn't appeal to me, I always think the taller one is the one that gives hugs, cuddles and is the one on top. I have no intention of letting Harry top… not yet anyway.  
aya4328 – Haha, yes who cares about study? Nah, I seriously do. Got to live up to the family name and make them proud even though being gay won't make them proud…

otaku22 – Your review was most sweet; I cannot compare my trash to your treasure writing. I haven't read your stories or any fanfics lately, only books. I don't have time these days. Thank you for the regular reviews.

jjchicken – My chapter was meaningless? How was this chapter for you? Thanks for a constructive review.

kozie – Hahaha I am so, so sorry. It's just that when I read your review and pixidora, they were so similar. I am sorry. Please forgive me.

Josephine282 – Yes, school is important! I'll try to finish it if I get a lot of reviews. Thanks.

fifespice – I cannot stick to a timetable. I have weird sleeping patterns, and various eating times. But thanks for the suggestion. :D

nickainai – Last but definitely not least reply. I totally LOVE your review! Your speech would be helpful though I don't have the courage to say it. I think it incorporates everything I need to tell my friends, but when I feel the time is right, I'll let them know. Thanks a million :D


	8. The Newcomer

**Unfavourable Fate**

**Author**: Sleet Fizz :D

**Beta**: knightmare. The most wonderful BETA reader on earth and the smartest and funniest!

**Disclaimer**: All the characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling; if they belonged to me then I would have put Harry and Draco together in the first place anyway.

**Warnings: ** It's slash if you haven't worked it out by now. And beside, if you're reading this then you probably like slash. If you don't then just read it for fun.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: R, varies from chapter to chapter. Even though you're probably not over 18, you can read it at your own pleasure.

Chapter 8 – The Newcomer

Due to the somewhat quick recovery of the boys, visitors were allowed in, the authority given by Madame Pomfrey. And no sooner did she give the ok; than Harry's best friends came to visit him to make sure he wasn't too badly injured from the weird incident.

Ron and Hermione ran to Harry's bedside, their faces lifting with joy from the sight of their friend. Pansy and Blaise, who rushed to Draco, checking up on their own friend, followed them.

"Harry, oh Merlin, what happened? We were so worried when you didn't turn up for classes. We thought we neglected you too much. I just hope you're all right. We are really sorry," apologised Hermione, looking worried and clutching Harry's hand tightly.

"It was nothing, Hermione. Don't need to get too worried. I'm all better now anyway, just recovered from pneumonia, so I'll be out of here in no time," said Harry. He nodded at Hermione, giving her a gentle squeeze on her hand to show his appreciation.

"Harry, you know we'll always be worried about you, we're your best friends. But why were you and Malfoy both in the infirmary together? Did you have a fight with him or something "cause you know, I'll get him back for you," assured Ron with a smirk.

"Ron!" shouted Hermione.

"It's ok. Don't worry too much, guys. Malfoy and I were… ah doing our Defence homework when we had this… disagreement, and it got physical and stuff happened, you know." Harry sneezed, his face filled with a huge smile showing his perfect white teeth. "And besides, I can look after myself. Malfoy doesn't scare me the least."

"Since you haven't told us what you and Malfoy fought about, I presume you won't tell us even if we ask. I won't intrude your privacy, but you really need to be careful Harry. Who knows what might happen next? You could die and we can't live without you."

"Well, since you're gonna make a quick recovery, do you want to catch up on Quidditch practice? We're up against Slytherins, so we need you, Harry. I've been looking after the team since you've been away and they've all improved on their flying skills."

"That's great! I'll try to get out of here as quick as I can and start coaching the team again. Can't let those Slytherins win, now can we?"

"You boys, all you talk about is Quidditch. Is there something on your mind other than that?"

"Yeah, girls," replied Ron causing Harry to laugh. The three friends continued chatting again; informing each other of events in their life and the days that Harry was in the infirmary. They all looked happy together, cheerful and smiling, the friends were like what they used to be.

Meanwhile…

The infirmary wasn't the biggest room, allowing conversations from one side of the room to be audible on the other side. Draco heard some parts of Harry's conversation but turned his attention back to his Slytherin friends. He didn't want to cause suspicion for Pansy and Blaise, but he needed to ensure that Harry was safe now.

"Draco, you're all right. I'm so relieved." Pansy dived in and hugged Draco snugly. "What did you do to get in this state? And with Potter?"

"It was my fault. It was nothing; everything is back to normal now. It's just that we were out doing our … potions project, I got into an argument with the dumb Potter, and stuff happened," Draco lied.

Pansy didn't believe Draco. She had doubts that he would be in this state because of Potter, and how could a fight cause pneumonia?

"Draco, I'm just glad you're all right. The whole of Slytherin was lost without you. Felt really weird not having you around."

"So how's my Draco doing?" Blaise smiled seductively, causing Pansy to act suspicious of the two. "Didn't you have enough fun with me?" Blaise winked at Draco whose eyes widened. Draco realised that Blaise had worked it out; he knew that he and Harry were enjoying sex secretly. He frowned at Blaise, giving him the don't-you-say-a-word kind of look. Blaise got the idea and he didn't pursue the matter any further.

"I'm fine. It was a little argument that resulted in something big, but there's no need to worry anyway," assured Draco, looking intensely at Blaise. The three Slytherins resumed talking like the Gryffindors, filling Draco in with the events that occurred when he was away.

After a few hours had passed, Madame Pomfrey entered the infirmary to check up on the boys. "All visitors out now please! These boys need rest," she said in her quick and firm tone. "I believe you all have had more than enough time to catch up on your adventures."

"Goodbye, Harry. I brought you a book to read to relieve your boredom." Hermione gave him a kiss on the check and handed him the book then left with Ron, Blaise and Pansy.

Madame Pomfrey stood between the two beds with her hands on her hips and instructed, "You two are getting better now, but if you want to get out here, I suggest you stay snuggled up in bed and keep warm. It's a wonder how you two ended up here in the first place in your state." She shook her head, walking briskly to Harry's bedside and bent over, pulling the blanket up to his chin. She looked over to Draco to make sure he was comfortable before she left for other duties.

Harry pulled down the blanket, groaning, before he remembered the book Hermione had given him. He looked on his bedside and took the book, placing it on his lap, and read, "Fair Tales: And They Lived Happily Ever After".

Draco noticed the book in Harry's lap but was totally confused, not know what Harry was reading, so he tried catching up on his studies to pass the time. Every now and then, when Harry flipped a page and made a scaping noise, Draco would put his head up to check on him only to be ignored completely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o

A few days had passed and yet the boys had not exchanged a word, not even a simple smile or a nod. Draco couldn't endure it, he felt totally lost and empty from not talking to Harry. But the silence ended one night.

Madame Pomfrey entered the infirmary with dinner, stew with some bread rolls. She walked over to Harry, who sat up and started eating. Draco also received his dinner and started eating.

"Great! You boys seem well and healthy, enough to go back to class now. Tomorrow morning you can get yourself sorted, and it's back to classes and studying for the both of you." She gave them a rare smile, happy to have helped them recover, and left them alone for the rest of the night.

They finished eating, putting the plates and utensils to the side. Draco sat upright in his bed, constantly glancing over to Harry. He just couldn't stand the agony of not being able to talk, feel, and have Harry.

_/I can't stand this; I don't know why, but I have to talk to him. It feels weird; I can't stand it being like this! I need Harry! I need him and he needs me. Then that means I ... love Harry./ _

Draco thought about it again and again. He enjoyed being with Harry; he liked the laughs he made when they were together. He liked the mischief and great sex they had, and he loved being with Harry. It was love.

_/ I love Harry. I need to tell him and apologise./_

Draco made up his mind; he needed to tell Harry now that he loved him, the determination growing even more as every second passed. He sneaked out of bed deep that night. The only light came from the luminescent moon that was shining through the window between them. He tiptoed to Harry's bedside, gazing deeply at Harry's angelic face; the only noise that could possibly be heard was his rhythmic heartbeat. He leaned forward and reached out his hand, moving it closer to Harry's face until it could touch the fine millimetre short hairs of his love's face, when suddenly Harry opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" spoke Harry. His voice didn't sound happy, joyful or angry, it was cold and indifferent. A lot of people had told Draco that indifference was the opposite of love, not hate which is what it was commonly mistaken for. He didn't really understand it until now.

Draco's head and hand moved back in shock. "Sorry, I-I didn't know you were awake," stuttered Draco.

"Doesn't answer my question." Harry stared back into Draco's grey eyes, noting that the Slytherin boy's face looked sorry and regretful.

"I wanted to see if you were … umm all right, since that night."

"Well I'm fine. Please leave me alone," replied Harry, as he draped the blankets over his head and went back to sleep.

Taken aback from the response, Draco walked back to bed and decided to talk to Harry another time when he'd calmed down somewhat.

Morning arrived and both boys woke, greeted by the caring Madame Pomfrey. "Come on you two. I've brought breakfast early and when you finished you can leave." She walked over to each of the boys and handed them cereal on a tray, bacon, and eggs on toast, and finally a glass of milk, which all looked delicious.

Harry didn't feel that hungry. He slowly ate, trying to chew the cereal. Draco eyed Harry the whole time, eating his food in a slow and orderly manner. But he really needed to piss now so he quickly exited the room, running his lungs out. He needed to get back as soon as possible to keep a safe eye on Harry.

However, this gave Harry the opportunity to get out of the infirmary unnoticed. The Slytherin climbed out of bed and ran out; passing Madame Pomfrey as he quickly thanked her for her help over the past weeks. After chucking a whiz, Draco ran back to the beds only to find Harry's bed empty.

"Fuck!"

Madame Pomfrey entered at that moment frowning and amazed. "Mister Malfoy, I will not allow profanities to be shouted in a place of rest. If you are done with your breakfast, you may leave!"

Draco apologised to the nurse before he hastily ran out to catch up to Harry. But it was too late. By the time me got onto the hallway, students were rushing to breakfast in the Great Hall, and Harry was out of sight.

He ran back to the Slytherin dungeon and back into his empty dorm. He pulled off his clothing and dressed in his school uniform, the white t-shirt, pants, green tie and robe. He checked his timetable; having found out that double-potions was first, his insides gave a leap of joy. The room was messy, but he managed to ravage through the mess and grab his textbooks and things for the day, finally heading up to the Great Hall.

The students were crowding around the tables like any usual morning. The aroma of food lingered in the air as Draco scanned the Gryffindor table, only to find out Harry wasn't there. He'd just have to wait until potions until he could meet Harry.

Apparently potions were to be held near the Forbidden Forest for the Shivafit potions project, the students informed Draco. This gave the perfect opportunity for Draco to talk to Harry alone.

Meanwhile …

Harry ran as fast as his legs would move back to his common room, feeling apprehensive that the blond boy might catch up to him. But Draco didn't; he was too late. Letting out a breath of relief, Harry went up to his also empty dorm and got his books for the day. It was his turn to use the four-word profanity.

"FUCK!"

It was the double-potions lesson he was to have first that made him swear. Two whole periods of badgering from Malfoy. Harry stayed in the dorm for a while, hastily reading up the Shivafit experiment and the requirement of ingredients before he reluctantly walked to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin students stood in front of the Forbidden Forest, some shaking from nervousness and some eager to get in, one the eager ones being Draco Malfoy.

Draco saw Harry join the group and others as well. He smiled to himself and turned his attention back to Professor Snape.

"Students, this is the only two classes which you will spend in collecting the ingredients. I suggest you make the most of these lessons. You are to look out for your partner. If you are lost then send out a flare or cast the lumos spell, so I can find you. Now you may go," instructed Snape as he too went into the forest, leading everyone in.

Everyone began pairing up with their partner and entered, leaving Harry and Draco the last two people outside. Harry ignored Draco and walked past him, knowing all too that Draco would try and apologise for his mistake about last time.

Harry left his robe outside the forest having thought it would be hot and dry in the Forbidden Forest before entering.

"Let's get the golnut from the bottom of the forest," suggested Draco and Harry let out a "hmm" as to agree. The two boys strolled further down into the woods, the thick long vines, trees, branches and huge mushrooms standing in their way. But Harry eventually reached a tree with the golfruit.

Golnuts could be found inside the fruit fallen off the tree. The fruit was yellow in colour and shaped similar to a pear.

The Gryffindor walked slowly, allowing Malfoy to catch up. Draco swiftly walked behind Harry and drabbed his arm, forcing Harry to turn around and face him. However, Harry just looked at Draco and pivoted around again, shaking off the other boy's grip.

"Harry, look at me," Draco shouted with a bit of demand in his voice. "Are you all right?"

"Twice in one day, Malfoy. I said I'm all right, don't YOU get it?" He was finally facing Draco now with two a metres of gap in between them. The line reminded them both of the rainy windy night when Draco asked Harry if he "got it".

"I didn't mean to do the things I did. I'm sorry."

Harry sarcastically replied, "Don't be. I mean it was my fault, right? I fell in love when I wasn't supposed to, right?"

"But it's different now. After a lot of thinking I realise I love you," Draco proclaimed, holding Harry's right hand.

"Well, it's a bit late for that now isn't it. I"VE been doing a lot of thinking and I'm over it, and you," said Harry plainly.

"No! I know you still love me. You're just angry about what's happened." Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand and quickly embraced the boy in a kiss. He quickly pressed his lips onto Harry before the Gryffindor could even react. He immediately moved his tongue into Harry's slightly opened mouth, making contact with Harry's. However Harry pushed the Slytherin boy away, parting their lips.

"NO! Just STOP IT!" Harry was angry, his eyebrows furrowed. Draco decided to stop before his "lover" got angrier. The two continued to look for ingredients.

"Just so you know Harry, I love you and I am not gonna give up on you."

"Fuck off," replied Harry. The pair continued venturing further and further into the woods.

"Only five more ingredients we need, Harry. I don't think we have time to get them all," informed Draco, walking beside Harry and looked at his list happily. Harry had to spend more time with Draco if he didn't collect all the require ingredients this lesson. So he started rushing to find all the other ingredients.

_/Frostroom, a blue mushroom that grew on rocks. Where the hell are rocks here/_

Harry scanned the area finding a cluster of rocks and boulders. He walked over the rocks and lifted them; looking underneath and on the side if the Forstroom grew there. Luck just wasn't with him today. He continued looking for newt eggs, having grabbed a stick and poking at various places.

Draco came back with flubberworms and Gumbal Sap.

"I got two ingredients; I'll get the other three from Blaise. Come on we have to go. I hate this place."

Well, that was a relief for Harry; he didn't want to have to spend more time with Draco. "But I haven't given up on you yet." Draco smiled and led the way out of the woods, meeting up with other students.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00ooo00oo00o

"Draco, here." Blaise handed over three items into Draco's hand. "I thought you might have had trouble looking for them so I got extra, Theodore won't mind." The three of them walked back to the castle ready for Defence Against the Dark Arts class, much to Harry's disappointment.

Within a few metres of the castle Blaise stopped the two boys.

"So what happened between you two?" asked Blaise.

The lovers were shocked. How did Blaise know?

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened between us," replied Draco, rather frantically.

"Sure. Yeah, and the day nothing happened to you is the day I'm straight. Don't lie to me. What happened that made you two so upset with each other?" Blaise asked persistently. Annoyed from their secret being revealed, Harry walked to Blaise push him aside with his hand and continued walking, leaving the Slytherins behind.

"Why did you ask!" Draco shouted, also annoyed. "Come on, we have Defence Against the Dark Arts, and I'm Harry's partner. Maybe I can knock some sense into him." And the two friends walked tother back to the castle and into the huge, and I mean huge, classroom near the owlery.

"Good morning, students. Today it's time to learn counter-curses, counter-hexes and counter everything," the Professor announced to the huddled students crowding around him. "You will practise with your partner these counter-magic spells for your Defence against the Dark arts. Now first is the mirrosus spell. It is able to reflect back some curses."

Like usual, Professor Reichen showed the class how to cast the spell. He waved his wand and shouted out the curse. And so the students learnt various spells to counter the dark arts. It was time for the practical training and the students moved off to their own area.

Harry and Draco moved off to their usual spot, both unhappy about the recent potions lesson and Blaise.

"All right, Harry. We'll start off with counter-hexing spells. You can counter my spell when I cast a hex. So on the count of five, I'll cast the spell and you defend," instructed Draco. Harry merely nodded, his expression remaining impassive. The pair separated, leaving a seven-metre gap in between.

_/I love you, now. I just didn't know it, but now I do. And I will do anything to get you back./_

"Ok, when I say five. One … two … THREE." At the count of only three Draco cast a spell. "Gigatus."

Harry was waiting impatiently for Draco to count to five but he didn't, instead he noticed a beam shoot from Draco; the spell hit him like last time and Harry giggled.

It was Draco's plan all along. To make Harry remember what fun they had together.

"Hahahahaha, stop haha it you ass hahaha hole!" Harry fell down laughing. Draco moved down to the boy like last time and tickled him further.

"Don't you see, I enjoy being with you, Harry. Don't you want what we had before?" Draco laughed at the sight, enjoying every moment of it before removing the hex and allowing Harry to talk. Both boys stood up.

Harry place a hand on his chest, slowly regained his breathing rhythm. "We didn't HAVE anything it was JUST the sex, well at least that was the impression that you gave me," grunted Harry through his teeth. Suddenly he slapped Draco on the face, hard.

SLAP!

"And don't you dare do that again," spat Harry, turning away and walked to the Professor to do some theory work.

Draco just stood his hand rubbing his face where Harry slapped him. It was either he was approaching this the wrong way or that Harry was really over it.

_/Oww, that hurt damn it. But it was worth it. At least now he remembers what we had, laughter and enjoyment with each other./_

And Draco smiled; it was worth it to him. Eventually he thought he'd get Harry back in his arms, embracing the shorter boy.

Meanwhile….

Blaise saw the incident and laughed. He hadn't had sex in ages, and with Draco like that he knew he wouldn't get some from the Slytherin. Instead he wanted someone new, someone irresistible and that someone was Harry Potter.

_/Ow, that has got to hurt. Poor Draco. No poor me, it's so boring, no sex! Oh, so Harry's walking off now is he? Doing a little reading are we, Harry. My, my, my, what a lovely body you have there./_

Blaise Zabini wasn't paying attention to his duel. BANG! A spell hit him right on the chest and it hurt.

"OWW!" he yelled and fell down onto the ground.

"Sorry. But I did count to three. I warned you. I said if I counted to three, be ready to cast the reflecting spell." Hermione walked towards Blaise and helped him up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fin… uh no it hurts. I think I'll go and rest," lied Blaise, the spell was supposed to only be painful for one or two seconds. The boy pretended to clutch his hand to his pain-inflicted chest and began limping back to the Professor.

When he reached Harry he turned back to normal, acting as though nothing happened. There was a loud explosion, capturing the Professor's attention and making him move to the pair who had caused the noise.

Blaise took a seat next to Harry, and turned around looking into the room to see Draco talking with Pansy. Hermione helped Ron up from his fall in the duel. He turned back to Harry and started conversing with him. "Hello, Harry."

A shocked Harry looked up from his book at Blaise. "Uh … what Blaise, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be duelling with Hermione?"

"Yes, but I need a rest, and besides aren't you supposed to be duelling with Draco?"

"No, not if he doesn't duel properly and wants to muck around."

Blaise moved closer to Harry, their broad shoulders touching. He placed a hand on Harry's thigh.

"So what happened between you and Draco?" he asked slowly while squeezing and needing the muscle as though it was bread dough.

"What are you doing, Blaise?" Harry closed his eyes and moaned. It felt good, so he didn't stop it. Blaise enjoyed Harry's current state and moved his hands further up to the erect cock and massaged, it causing Harry to muffle another moan.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Blaise whispered to Harry's ear, making his spine tingle with more excitement. Just then Professor Reichen came back nosily, causing Blaise to sit properly on his chair and Harry to read his book.

_Blaise Zabini? Maybe he'll be the boyfriend Draco never was._

Harry thought about Blaise and how maybe he could give the guy a chance. And see if he was better than the blond. At the end of class, Harry closed his book and looked at Blaise. When the two made eye contact Harry winked at him as to show he had something dirty in mind. Blaise got the message and the class headed out.

Harry was the last to get out and when he did, he saw that Blaise had waited outside the door for him.

"Hi, Harry," the boy purred walking closer. Harry dropped his books and walked towards Zabini.

""Hi," Harry said in his most seductive voice. With both his arms hugging Blaise in a tight embrace, Harry tilted his face forward for a more passionate kiss than before. Blaise kissed him in return, probing Harry's lips apart to get to his tongue. His hands roamed on Harry's back and slid underneath the shirt and onto naked flesh.

Harry broke the kiss for some air, "You're not hungry, are you Blaise?"

"If you're suggesting that I should choose lunch over sex, then I think I'll have the sex," Blaise replied.

Harry laughed, "Then lets get into a room so we can get more privacy."

"How about the Defence Against the Dark Arts Room." Blaise held Harry's hand and led him to the class they were just in a moment ago, "I've wanted you for so long."

Blaise pulled Harry's tie off with his teeth, his hands then unbuttoned the white school shirt and slowly slid it off. He stared at Harry's muscled chest and six-pack. He caressed the skin in front of him, feeling the firm muscles, making circles around dusky nipples. Blaise then moved his head down and licked Harry's muscles, while his hand slid into Harry's pants and felt the already hardened cock. He undid the pants and held the cock with his two hands, squeezing it then releasing it again. He stood up and looked at Harry.

"Ahh," Harry suppressed a moan. It felt good to be touched again. Harry undid Blaise's tie, shirt and pants as well. He saw the hard cock outline through Blaise's underwear.

"Be my guest," Blaise urged on. Harry tugged his hand into the underwear feeling the throbbing cock, and then he slid the underwear down leaving two completely naked boys. He knelt and licked the underside of the shaft, with Blaise's hands in his hair egging him to suck it. Harry sucked the head of the cock; Blaise arched his back and pushed forward his thick member putting all of it into Harry's mouth.

Harry began working the flesh in his mouth, tonguing and sucking.

"No, wait, I want to be inside you," Blaise pulled Harry's head up and kissed him.

"All right."

They tumbled to Professor Reichen's desk and stopped kissing. They both stood between a chair and desk. Harry lay back on the desk, Blaise stood closer. After casting a preparation charm, he placed his cock at Harry's entrance. He moved the chair closer behind him. Then he grabbed Harry's hips and jammed the cock into Harry. He was extra tight because Blaise's cock was thicker than Draco's.

Blaise grabbed Harry's sides and pulled him down into his lap as he sat down on the chair. So now Blaise sat on the chair with his cock in Harry who was sitting on his lap, legs wide apart.

"Ride me Harry," said Blaise as he supported Harry's back. Harry moved his hands onto Blaise's chest and felt the big muscles of the seventeen year old. He began lifting his ass and banging it down into Blaise's cock. Blaise let out groans because it was incredible tight and it felt good.

He then stopped and pushed deep down to get all the cock in him. Harry then slid his ass up and down the cock again. He did it again, sliding up then down causing Blaise's grip on him to be harder. He began making circles, creating more pleasure. Harry again slid up and down and began speeding up, lifting and dropping the tight ass, pounding against Blaise's hips and thighs.

Blaise liked it, pushing his hips up to meet each slam, his precum making it easier to slip his cock in and out.

Harry tightened his ass muscles and rode the cock fast and faster, harder and harder with each time he slammed down.

Blaise neared climax, pushing his member right up and finally he ejaculated, pushing his hips right up and down faster and faster as he filled his sperm into Harry's ass.

"Oh fuck, Harry, that felt good," said Blaise as his breathing started returning to normal, "I guess I'll do you too, Harry." He lifted Harry off his lap and back on the table. He then licked Harry's cock head making him moan and edging his member further down the mouth. Blaise complied as he deep throated the shaft in his wet mouth. His head bobbed up and down again, faster and faster.

Eventually Harry came, pushing his member right into Blaise's throat, spilling his seed into his throat.

They got of the table and started getting their clothes on. When Harry finished readjusting his tie and hair, he moved out of the classroom and headed for next class, Herbology.

"See you Blaise,"

"Bye Harry," the Slytherin smile. He liked Harry, a lot.

**Author's Note: **Reviews don't matter too much now; all that matter is that I finish this fanfic, which I will no matter what! This story is my treasure but reviews would be nice. ( I wasn't bothered to rewrite the sex scene since I'm really busy. I haven't included stretching and lubrications but who cares.) I added a simple spell that took care of it all… ; ) My beta is so funny and smart and everything XD.

Chapter Seven Review Replies – Thank you so much to everyone who have out there who have put my story on alert, it makes me happy that you are devoted. I think there are three or four more chapters till the end. :D

SpiffyMoogle – Your review was mostly appreciated, it motivates me to write. Rest assure I will finish this fanfic before my birthday… I think. I'll try at least. Be on the look out but.

ChloeKitty22 – Haha thank you for pointing out my plot holes. As for the new pairing thing, I noticed it right after I posted the chapter but couldn't be bothered editing it, there was some confusion when I split chapter 4 into two chapter. Dean Thomas, yes, that is most funny.

sinsoftheflesh98 – Yes, I will finish it :D Bored I may be, but I will never stop.

slashysecrets – I enjoyed your review the most. It was very funny and I suppose this chapter wasn't mushy now was it? Even I don't know if they'll be back in the end or not…(I seriously don't and its scary). :D

rupertsgurl – Yes, I have the shittest first 3 chapters. I rewrote the rest to make it a bit better. Thanks for reviewing XD.

BabeGia103 – You see, I can't live with myself if I use the word "penis" it sounds too scientific. Please cope with cock, lol. And I haven't been rewriting sex scenes so they may sound weird and different from the story. Hope you enjoyed the plot but.


	9. The Big Blunder

**Unfavourable Fate**

**Chapter Eight**

**Author**: Sleet Fizz :D

**Beta:** tazzy15, my new editor who has done an amazing job with this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: All the characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling; if they belonged to me then I would have put Harry and Draco together in the first place anyway.

**Warnings: **It's slash if you haven't worked it out by now. And beside, if you're reading this then you probably like slash. If you don't then just read it for fun.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: R, even though you're probably not over 18, you can read it at your own pleasure.

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Big Blunder Title was inspired by my own blunder

Draco sat at the back in Transfiguration class. It was strange that Blaise was skipping. He expected his friend to be laughing gracefully with his new fuck, Harry, and acting all smug and happy. Blaise had a better life than he did, and it made him jealous.

Professor McGonagall was teaching the class how to apparate, which was only allowed after you graduated school and attained your license. But Draco couldn't give a shit right now. What mattered to him was finding a way to get Harry back.

Draco stared at the large textbook and the notes on apparition. Finally class was dismissed. Every student packed their books and wandered to the door. Draco swept his own parchment and inkbottle into his bag and walked out of the class.

* * *

Quidditch practice for the Gryffindors was on Wednesday afternoons. Draco had been following Harry since Transfiguration class. And now the Gryffindor quidditch team was in their locker room, running over training techniques. 

'Alright Gryffindors! Even though the weather looks bad, we need to practice for the upcoming match against Slytherin. We need to work as a team to win the cup. Today, we'll be doing speed training, and agility and technique development,' instructed Harry standing near the exit. He grabbed his broom and walked out to the pitch.

It was raining like crazy. It wasn't as bad as the night when the incident occurred but nevertheless, the similar weather reminded Harry of it. The wind had picked up and the players were soaked the minute they stepped on the pitch.

'Harry, do you seriously think we should be training in this weather?' asked Ron whose face was creased with concern about the darkening clouds.

'Look everyone, our match is in a week and we need all the training we can get, especially me since I missed out on a few. This is out last practice session and we need to finalize everything before the match.' There were pained moans from the players.

Draco stood leaning against a sheltering corner of the change rooms, clutching his broom and watching Harry's every move. Harry mounted his broom gracefully and the rest of the team followed, with considerable less grace. They all flew in a straight line and leaned over their brooms, waiting for the whistle. Ron blew and the whistle sounded as they zoomed forward into the rain. Harry was ahead of everyone, of course, flying with ease to the end of the pitch.

He won that race. The team raced over and over again, refining their speed.

'Ok everyone; time to practice our skills and technique. Chasers will practice catching, beaters hitting and keepers defending the posts.' He blew his whistle. 'Everyone get to it!' Harry flew down and landed on the ground. He walked to a suitcase and opened it, releasing the quidditch balls from their confinements. The team worked on their technique, each part of the team doing their specific exercise. After a while Ron told Harry they had to stop because the weather was getting dangerous.

'He's right Harry; I'm freezing to death. It's not good to be out here!' Sean yelled into the wind.

'Fine, alright, everyone pack up and go inside. I'm staying outside a while longer to catch up on the training I've missed.' The team smiled with relief and flew back to the ground. They packed all the equipment in the case but the snitch that Harry was using. They headed in to the communal showers to have a nice, hot, long shower.

Meanwhile…

Harry raced around the pitch, flying through rain and low clouds. He couldn't see very well because it was getting dark and his glasses were fogged up and rain streaked. Finally he heard the familiar buzzing sound above him. Harry looked up to see the snitch hovering far above, taunting him through the gloom. He triumphantly tilted his broom and began to fly vertically, fighting gravity, when lightning struck, hitting one of the wooden goalposts and scaring the shit out of him. His hands slipped on his broom and he began a steep and deadly plunge to the ground. Nothing and nobody could help him. Even if he did live, he thought desperately, no one was out here to even see him fall! No one except…

Draco stood frozen, terrified of what he was seeing. His "boyfriend" had almost been struck by lightning and now he was plummeting to the ground, and an almost certain death. He quickly grabbed his broom and ran onto the field. He mounted his broom and shot off in Harry's direction. He flew like a bullet, trying to reach Harry in time. He darted directly under Harry, and flew straight up stretching his arms to catch the falling body.

Harry hurtled ever downwards when suddenly he felt two arms snugly around him. They kept going for a heart-wrenching second, but at last their descent slowed and the broom evened out.

'Harry, are you alright?'

'It's you. What are you doing here! Why couldn't you just let me die? I would rather die than be with you,' said Harry, straightening himself and sat on the broom properly in front of Draco. He was resisting moving closer to Draco because he was cold and tired.

'You don't mean that,' laughed Draco, 'I think you want to be with me right now, don't you think?'

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pressed their bodies together.

'No, I don't think so, and right now, you better put me down on the ground,' demanded Harry.

'No can do Harry. I want to be with you forever,' and Draco held Harry tighter and kissed him on the cheek. The broom started flying in circles by itself.

'If you don't put me down right now, I'll jump.'

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Want to try me?' Harry turned around and gave Draco a glare.

'Fine, just don't hurt yourself.' Draco lowered the broom and they both got off it.

Draco stood there clutching Harry's arms so he couldn't get off.

'Don't I get a thank you kiss?'

'Yeah, the day I die,' Harry said still glowering at Draco.

'Too bad. I want one, and a Malfoy always gets what he wants.' Draco slowly advanced towards Harry. He moved his head in front of the frozen boy and closed his eyes, leaning into Harry. Their lips touched. Draco used his tongue on Harry's mouth, licking it with interest and urging it to open. He wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor, not worrying the least about the drenching rain that pelted them.

Harry let Draco have what he wanted, then tried to struggle away, but his body betrayed him; he wanted more. The sensation was too much for Harry to resist, and after futile and half-hearted attempts to struggle away he wrapped his arms around Draco firmly and opened his lips, inviting Draco in. Their tongues touched and massaged, creating wonderful, sensual sensations for both, who mashed their lips together with heightened passion.

**BOOM! **

Thunder struck from the skies above, creating a loud cracking sound that snapped Harry out of his lustful daze.

After turning his head to look at the burnt patch of grass he let out a sigh. 'I'd better go; this is a bad idea.'

'Harry, you can't keep running away! Sooner or later you'll be back with me.'

'It's over Malfoy. I don't want to be with you anymore!' Harry turned away from Draco, walking away from the quidditch pitch with rainwater dripping down his soaked body.

* * *

Harry lay on his four-poster bed that night, weighing the pros and cons between Draco and Blaise. But Draco came out on top no matter what. He looked out his window at the night sky. Letting out a long sigh, he went to bed, ready for classes the next day, and maybe something special with Blaise.

* * *

'Draco, I'm glad you could join me for breakfast,' greeted Blaise. He ushered Draco to the seat beside him and started eating his breakfast. 

'Breakfast. And where the hell were you last Transfiguration class? I thought you attended all classes.' Draco sat down next to him and sipped his orange juice.

'Somewhere, but I can't tell you.'

'And why's that?' Draco asked.

'That's none of your business. I was occupied. Well come on, eat up.' Obviously there was no use in trying to get him to answer.

'I'm not hungry, and I don't feel like chewing.'

The two sat there for a while. The Slytherin table was ranting on about some issue. Every Slytherin whispered to the next, yet the three other houses seemed oblivious to this.

'What is everyone talking about?' asked Draco.

'You don't know?' Blaise looked stunned, 'Where have you been the past few weeks?'

'Just tell me!' Draco demanded with angry voice. He needed to know what it was, now.

Just as Blaise was about to speak owls started flowing in the Great Hall to deliver their weekly parchments, letters, and parcels. Draco was silently hoping Harry had written him a letter, even if it was hate mail. He glanced up to see a huge owl that resembled an eagle. It flew across Draco, dropping a green envelope and flew out of the Great Hall.

'You got a letter? Well better open it,' said Blaise. Draco looked at the envelope. It was green alright, the colour of Slytherin. He flipped it to the other side and ripped off the top. He slid his fingers in and pulled out a faded green letter. He began to read it, making sure no one else was looking, but a few students escaped his notice.

_Dear Draco,_

_Since your father's arrest, our Lord is not happy. Our death eater numbers are declining and we need more. As your mother and follower of the Dark Lord, I must impress upon you your responsibility to take the dark mark. _

_You are the Prince of Slytherin, it is your duty to receive the mark and rid the world of mud bloods. Voldemort wishes the ceremony to be held on your next trip to Hogsmeade. Please meet us in the woods, and be discrete. _

_You will reign supreme in supporting our Lord. Do it for your father._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco Malfoy could not believe it. The dark mark was due so soon. No wonder all the Slytherins were talking. Now he knew. Draco looked to his left at his friend. Blaise certainly wasn't associated with Death Eaters and Voldemort but he knew well enough what the Dark Lord was capable of.

'So you now know I presume.'

'When's our next visit to Hogsmeade, Blaise?' Draco asked.

'Um, not for a few days. Does that mean you're getting the Dark Mark then?'

'Yeah, fuck.' Draco didn't sound too worried. He knew this was coming, he just didn't think it would happen so soon. And of all times, now. He started thinking about ways to postpone the inevitable. Right now getting Harry back was more important.

'Well we can discuss it later, but right now we need to get to Charms class.'

Draco let out a sigh. The students whose parents were death eaters gave him a nod in support.

'Fine, let's go.'

The two got up from the table and headed through the enchanted passageways to Charms class. They entered the room with a few students already there. Draco took his respective seat at the back, while Blaise sat somewhere in the middle. They for 10 minutes until all the students and the Professor entered.

'Good morning class,' greeted the short Professor Flitwick. They were being taught a new charm this class. The lesson was uneventful; students practiced the charm, and when the bell rang they made their way to either a free period or their next class.

'I have to go,' said Blaise. He got up, grabbing his bag.

'Have to go? You need to inform me about Tom Riddle and besides, you don't have class right now.' Draco started to pack his stuff up.

Blaise walked backwards away from his friend, ' I know, but I really need to be somewhere.' He turned and waved over his shoulder, 'Bye bye.'

Draco put his textbook in his bag and saw that Blaise had left his textbook on the table. Blaise had to be in a rush to forget his textbook.

'Ah, Blaise, you left your book here!' Draco shouted, peering past the door, but the boy wasn't there. He instead grabbed the book and ran off to catch up with Blaise. He saw a figure that looked similar to Blaise, so he followed it.

Draco walked slowly, following the figure. Maybe he could surprise Blaise and find out where he was going. They were now deep in the castle and no one was around. The figure turned right and ran a few paces before entering a room and closing the door.

Draco also turned right and saw a dark passageway. He slowly walked forward and came to a door. He twisted the knob and peeked through the empty space. No one was there; it must have been the wrong room. Draco tiptoed out and gently closed the door. As he closed it he heard some voices and a muffled moan. Was Blaise with someone?

Draco walked forward until he saw a wooden door. He tried it, but it was locked. The Slytherin got out his wand and whispered the unlocking charm. Got to love Charms. The door unlocked silently. Draco swiftly twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door. He could not believe his eyes. In front of him were Harry and Blaise. They were both shirtless and kissing. Blaise's arms were wrapped around Harry and he was lowering Harry to the table, when Draco burst through the door.

Blaise looked up at the intruder.

'Fucking Merlin, Draco…' was all Blaise said. Harry got up from the table and stood facing Draco.

Draco shook his head in disbelief; he couldn't understand what he was seeing. Harry just folded his arms.

'You son of a bitch. My best friend … and you go fuck my boyfriend?' Draco was calm but his voice was angry. He walked towards the two of them. He was so angry he could kill Blaise.

'Give it a break will you, we were never "boyfriends."' Harry wasn't sympathizing with Draco. 'And if you haven't noticed, you interrupted us.'

_He's just doing this because he's angry at me. He still loves me, he's just angry. But Blaise knew Harry was my boyfriend!_

'Harry, I poured by heart out to you and apologized for what I did that night, and I really am sorry. But you go and fuck my friend! And Blaise, I, I don't even know what to say. I trusted you! You fucking SLUT!' Draco's breathing quickened. He tried to take slow deep breaths but it was useless. He felt so betrayed and angry. Draco ran forward and tackled Blaise, causing both boys to fall down. They struggled against each other. Draco started punching Blaise, and every blow was harder than before. It was good he hadn't thought to take out his wand, or Blaise would be dead by now.

'You go and take advantage of him when he's confused. You fucking took away my boyfriend! And you used to be my friend. I hate you!' Draco spat. Blaise grabbed Draco's arms to stop the punches.

Finally Harry stepped in. Harry grabbed Draco's arms and pulled him away from Blaise.

'Get off my boyfriend, Draco!' Harry and Blaise both pushed Draco away.

'Your boyfriend? Your boyfriend? I would laugh but it hurts too much. Why are you pretending to be that slut's boyfriend? Because you want to get back at me? Ok you got back at me. I know that deep down you still love me. What I don't understand is why you choose to be with him.' said Draco. He gained back some of his control. 'Okay, fine be with him if it makes you happy. Just don't come crying to me later.'

'Draco, just go.' Harry said wearily.

'Of course Harry, anything for you. But Blaise, I swear I will kill you.' Draco stalked out of the classroom, leaving Harry and Draco.

Harry was relieved that his ex-boyfriend was gone. Harry felt guilty about Draco walking in on him fucking Blaise, Draco's best friend. Harry turned to Blaise and gave him an apologetic look.

'Blaise, look, I'm sorry. But I think Draco's right either way. I think being with you is great, but I don't think I can do it. There's a part of me that still wants Draco, but I'm still angry.'

'Fine. I won't say, I understand when I really don't, but if you like him then why don't you go back to him?'

'It's complicated. I'm pissed at him and I'll probably get over him eventually, but right now I think I still have some feelings for him. I just have to get my head straight and I can't be with anyone to do that.' Harry looked tired. He felt really sorry for doing this to Blaise but he had to.

Harry got his t-shirt from the floor and put it on, doing up the buttons. Before he left the room, he went over to Blaise and placed a kiss on his cheek, not the lips. Blaise let out a long breath. When Harry walked out, he too put on his clothing. He felt disappointed and empty, and angry with Draco for destroying his new relationship.

Draco walked off to his dorm. There was no way in hell he could concentrate on class. All that was on his mind right now was Harry. He couldn't believe Harry didn't want him back. It was … unfathomable. He stormed to his bed, grabbed his pillow and started punching it, letting out his anger.

After a while he stopped and took a deep breath to control himself. He wanted to get Harry back for hurting him, but he also wanted Harry back as his boyfriend. However, like all Slytherins, his bad side took over and he started to plot against Harry.

* * *

The day of the visit to Hogsmeade came. It was Friday so the students had a long weekend. Everyone with their parent's signature crowded around the exit of Hogwarts, ready for their trip to Hogsmeade. 

Draco stood at the back, away from the crowd. Today he was dressed completely in black: a tight black t-shirt with a black hooded jumper, black trousers, and a pair of black runners with a touch of white. He folded his arms awaiting the teacher's instructions. He couldn't believe he was going through with this. He was becoming a death eater today. Draco looked around; he made brief eye contact with Harry, but Harry just looked away.

'All right students, it's time to go.' Professor Reichen led the pack of students through the snow.

It was winter and all the leaves on the trees had fallen, leaving them leafless. Draco walked alone, determined in his solitude to get the mark. Deep down, he was frightened, and desperately didn't want the Dark Mark. He had wanted to fight belong side Harry on the light side. But Harry obviously didn't want him back, so what was the use? Besides, no one could help him now.

When they finally reached Hogsmeade, the students dispersed like fish in an ocean to all the magical stores. Harry didn't want to be with anyone. He needed time by himself for now, until his anger passed. But he wondered how long he could stay angry with someone who so obviously loved him, even if it was delayed.

Harry walked to The Three Broomsticks, which was just starting to fill up with people. He saw the table where Draco and him sat for the first time together. It made him smile to think what fun they had. He sat down at the table and ordered two butterbeers. Something passed him, and he turned his head. It was too late, the black figure had gone. Harry shrugged it off and sat there for the rest of the evening, drinking, thinking, and grinning to himself. People gave him weird looks, thinking he was strange because he was smiling all alone.

Meanwhile…

Draco rushed by all the villages and happy students, finding his way to the woods. While passing the Three Broomsticks, he stole a quick glance in the window. He thought he saw Harry sitting at their table, but he dismissed it in his haste and wishful thinking. He had more important matters to attend to. He made his way quickly to the dark forest, away from the crowd of people and stores. Grey clouds filled the sky, and the cold breeze that accompanied them made Draco shiver in his black overcoat. He trotted pass the broken twigs and dead branches, advancing deeper into the forest. Little light seeped through the canopy of the forest, and the air became colder by the second. After what seem like forever, Draco stopped at what seemed to be a suitable place. He looked nervously around at his surroundings. It was dark, and only the occasional sunbeam passed through the treetops. Overall it was a very gloomy atmosphere. It wasn't long until a shadow darkened the ground in front of Draco.

'Mister Malfoy, I am glad you could make it, after all it is your initiation we are celebrating.' Draco saw in front of him not Lord Voldemort, but instead the young and handsome Tom Riddle. Surrounding him were most of the death eaters, including some of the Slytherin student's parents. Strangely enough, Snape wasn't anywhere to be seen. They all stood in a large circle, looking towards Tom.

Tom wore different clothes than the death eaters. Instead he was wearing a silk shirt, half emerald green and half black. He also wore black trousers and an ebony black robe hanging open over his muscular frame.

Draco was nervous; he stood awkwardly not knowing what to do.

'Come to me Draco Malfoy,' instructed Tom Marvolo Riddle. Draco walked slowly towards the dark lord and stood in front of him.

'Turn around and face everyone.' The Slytherin boy did what he was told. He turned around and faced the deadly death eaters.

'My faithful followers, I bring forth the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.' They smiled under their masks. 'It is with deepest pleasure that I make the Slytherin Prince a death eater.'

Tom turned Draco around to face him. He placed a hand on the boy's head and closed his eyes. The Dark Lord closed his own eyes concentrating, and a red aura surrounded him. The red aura trailed down his arms and to his hand. Draco couldn't see any of this happening, and the anticipation was almost killing him.

'Relax, my boy.' Draco took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. The aura now trailed through Tom's hand to Draco's head and slowly began to surround the boy. Tom grabbed Draco's left hand and held his right hand over the underside of Draco's arm. The Dark Lord whispered a spell and a beam shot from his hand and hit the wrist. Draco yelled. The beam hurt like hell, but a few seconds later the pain disappeared.

Tom removed his hands. The ceremony was over and now the Slytherin Prince was finally his follower.

'It is done. I have bestowed the dark mark on the Slytherin Prince. Draco Malfoy, you are now duty bound to help me, your Dark Lord, to rid the world of mud bloods and Harry Potter.' Draco's head shot up. He was going to have to face the man he both loved and hated.

'My Lord, now that we have the Slytherin Prince, we should attack,' a death eater suggested.

'Yes. Draco's magical powers are amazingly high, possibly even surpassing Harry Potter's,' Tom said quietly. He turned to face Draco. 'I think since you have such capabilities you should come with us and kill Harry Potter.'

Draco felt both vindicated and terrified, but nothing could stop this. He couldn't object to the Dark Lord about this right after the ceremony.

'Yes my Lord, as you wish,' replied Draco in a servile manner.

'Yes, but how will we do that?' cried out a female death eater.

'I shall think of a plan.' It was silent for a few minutes as the Dark Lord schemed.

'I cannot let all of us go or else we will be detected. Since Mister Malfoy had access to Harry Potter, he shall lure him elsewhere. We shall attack two days from now. I will be waiting for you Malfoy and we shall defeat Potter together. When Dumbledore finds out his precious boy is missing he will send people to find and avenge him, but you, my death eaters, shall join the fight at that time, and we shall triumph!' Tom grinned evilly and walked inside the circle. 'We shall go now. And Mister Malfoy, I shall be waiting my prey.'

'Yes my Lord.' Tom Riddle turned around and disapparated, his followers doing the same, leaving Draco alone once again.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and sorrow. The ceremony didn't turn out too badly, but he was horrified at what he had to do in the next two days.

_Harry, I'm sorry. _

That was all Draco could think. He found his way out of the woods and ran back to the village. The sun was setting and the students were heading back to Hogwarts.

Draco ran, breathing hard, to the end of the pack. He slowed his pace to his usual saunter as they made their way to the Hogwarts castle. Draco was tired. He went to his dorm and sat heavily on his bed. Destiny really had it in for him, and he didn't know what to do. Whether or not Harry would still be alive in two days, he didn't know. But right now he needed sleep. He stared at his wrist and saw the foreboding dark mark. Weariness overtook the turmoil in his mind and Draco collapsed on his bed, welcoming the oblivion of dreamless sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it. Tazzy has kindly offered to edit it and isn't it a wonderful job. I love her so much . I'm nearly finished the last chapter but I need reviews as motivation so please review. :D. 

Review Replied:  
slashkyle – Am I a boy? Lol, yeah I am… was it obvious in the writing or something? Hope you enjoy my story.

Ruka Chan, tazzy15, pixiedora, Lady-Serena-Snape – Thank you all for the offer and to anyone else I have missed out on but I have chosen my editor. Much appreciation.

ShootingOfTheObscene. – I love you too :D

Imagination – Extraordinary ? one of my friends said it was rather cliché.

izziexxx – And thank you izzie once again, for without you I wouldn't have known I'd posted the wrong chappie.

Thank you so much everyone who reviewed. I have read them all and I love them. If you write something really weird or nice I'd most likely reply to it like I did with slashkyle. :D


	10. Believe In Me

**Unfavourable Fate**

**Author**: Sleet Fizz :D

**Beta**: no one atm.

**Disclaimer**: All the characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling; if they belonged to me then I would have put Harry and Draco together in the first place anyway.

**Warnings: **It's slash if you haven't worked it out by now. And beside, if you're reading this then you probably like slash. If you don't then just read it for fun.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco and others.. I think

**Rating**: R, varies from chapter to chapter. Even though you're probably not over 18, you can read it at your own pleasure.

**Chapter 10 – Believe in Me**

Harry woke up on Monday morning with the feeling of uneasiness in his stomach. He remembered look of horror and shock that Draco had when he caught Harry and Blaise making love, feeling the need to talk to Draco whether he liked the idea or not.

Harry entered the Great Hall, shuffling to his usual seat by his Gryffindor friends who were already digging in their breakfast. Lucky for Harry, first period was potions with the Slytherins followed by a free period. Harry stared at his food and let out a sigh of disarray before his eyes glanced at the Slytherin table in search of Draco, having found him sitting between his two friends.

As chatter muffled the atmosphere Harry stared at Draco hoping to catch the other boy's attention. The sight of cheerful Draco was believable to everyone's eye except Harry's. How someone could manage to but on a broad grin, and joke merrily to his friends whilst deep down preceded an everlasting funeral around his broken heart.

As if having felt the lingering stare in his direction Draco forcefully turned his head to Pansy for some private conversation. He wanted to forget about everything; about his sexuality, about Potter and the dark mark with the included expectations that accompanied it. Neither boy knew who had done more wrong or knew who was to blame for their predicament; it was Draco wouldn't admit he'd loved Harry and Harry cheated on him. But Harry got revenge by cheating with Blaise.

'Harry!' shouted a voice. A hand waved in front of Harry's face, succeeded in gaining his attention. 'What is wrong with you, I've been calling you for the past minute.' It was Ron.

'Ah, what?' said Harry as he snapped out of his trance.

'I asked how was your weekend. Hermione and I hardly could find you. Got a new girl 'ave you Harry?'

'No, no one. My weekend, it was alright, nothing special happened.'

'Then where were you?' asked Ron, talking a knife and buttered his toast all the while listening intently.

'I was just practising Quidditch, yeah… Quidditch, that's all.'

'So you're getting ready for the up coming matches hey? Gotta beat those bloody Slytherins.'

'Yeah, got win the cup this year, can't lose to the Slytherins now can we?' Harry smiled. This allowed Ron to ease his concern and smiled in return with a mouth full of food.

The students continued to eat their breakfast and chatter like another other ordinary day.

As the time came for first period, the students made loud groans and grumbles, leaving the table and headed for their classroom.

Harry got up from the table and walked ahead of Hermione to potions class, hoping to catch Draco on the way and talk to the boy. When he reached the classroom, a few students had already sat at their seats but Draco wasn't there yet. He moved to his seat and waited for the remaining students to enter.

Draco entered the classroom and walked to his seat with his cocky, spoilt look on his face as he was forced to look at Harry. He had his arms crossed, trying to hide the dark mark and concentrated tentatively as to not let it show.

'Hey,' whispered Harry. Draco turned and faced Harry.

'What do you want Potter?' spat Draco in his despicable tone.

'Nothing, how are you?'

Draco raised his right eyebrow and his lip in a smirk – he didn't know whether to be amused or shocked at such a question now. 'How are you? Since WHEN have you cared about my wellbeing? My, something must be wrong with Potter.'

'You're not well then.'

'I do not need to tell you about my wellbeing. You may assume what I feel 'cause I frankly don't give a crap,' snorted Draco, pulling a quill out with his usual utter gracefulness and started writing down the notes on the board.

It was a practical lesson and there was little information to copy down.

'Alright class, you can start making your potions now,' instructed Snape as he went back to his desk and continued marking the stack load of parchment which had collected dust on his desk. Students started to talk and the noise level crept up.

'I'm sorry about what happened…,' said Harry sympathetically.

Draco's eyes grew big from shock. He let out a gasp. 'You said sorry. My Potter, so anything IS possible. Do I LOOK like I give a shit?

'No, you look like a dickhead at the moment.'

'A-huh, my Potter has a sense of humour. So why don't you just laugh off the fact that you're gay and slept with my friend. Have a nice-"

'Shut up. I'm trying to be nice, but you're too good to be my friend now isn't it,' retorted Harry, as he set up the equipment as instructed by Professor Snape.

'Friend….' Draco pondered the thought. 'I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you mean by friends. Is that someone you fuck and suck or… someone who you can use to get things off? I hate you.' Draco said that last three words right in Harry's face. Harry was hurt; the words were like spears stabbing into his heart, draining his life away.

'You don't mean that!' Harry raised his voice a little higher, attracting some attention of the nearby students. 'They were misunderstandings Draco. If we talked about it then we'd be fine as a couple.'

Draco walked over to the cupboard to get some equipment, trailed by Harry. 'That's ok, I didn't hear that word couple. And keep your voice down.'

'Keep my voice down?' Harry started looking for other ingredients in jars and phials. 'If you weren't so busy putting on this fake face we wouldn't be talking like this. We'd be laughing with each other and all that…' said Harry, grabbing Draco's left hand and shook it gentle, alarming the blonde boy. Draco's eyes widen at and stared at Harry's grasp on his arm, which was where the dark mark was incrusted onto.

'Let go off me!' Draco flung his arm away from Harry's grasp.

'I'm sorry…' apologised Harry.

'Hurry up with your potions! You have 5 minutes to complete it or else you can stay after this period and complete it. I don't mind due to the fact that I have all these to mark,' interrupted Snape and once again resumed correcting the parchment.

'Can we just complete the potions now?' Draco looked everywhere for the last ingredient, the lump root was all they needed now.

'What are you looking for?'

'Lump root, it's long so it should be obvious to find.'

'Oh there it is!' Harry was glad he found the ingredient which was in right on top of the cupboard. He reached up to get it but was a tad to short so he stood on his toes, trying to get the lump root down.

'Let me help,' said Draco reluctantly. Draco was around 3 inches (7.5cm) taller than Harry and could just reach the roots. He stood on his toes and reached up attempting to pull the roots hanging over the ledge, his arms touching Harry's.

Harry … was … petrified.

'Figured you were too short now haven't you?' Draco commented when he saw that Harry had given up on reaching the roots and stood very still. Draco urged on a bit more and grabbed a hold of the roots, pulled them down and smiled mockingly at Harry. He was totally oblivious to the fact that Harry was not moving, even his eyes were locked onto something. 'Uh… hey, what's gotten into you Potter? I got the roots so let's go!'

'Dra…co,' Harry said slowly, moving his eyes slowing form the left wrist and to the blonde's.

'WHAT? Are you dumb? If this is some way to get me to come back to you then you're mistaken.' Draco waited some more until he realised what had happened. When reaching for the roots, his sleeves had fallen down and revealed the dark mark, causing Harry to see it and become spellbound.

Draco opened his mouth and tried to explain, only to be cut off by the Professor who lingered beside them.

'I see that the two of you have failed to finish this simple potion task like the rest of the class has. So I believe it is only fair that you stay back until the task is complete. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, sir,' replied Draco.

Snaped turned his attention back to the class. 'Class dismissed.' The students hurried out, going to their desired destination to spend the free period, some gave the two boys a fleeting glance before leaving.

'This isn't the first time which you two have to stay back after class and complete what was assigned. I hope this doesn't NOT become a habit or your sake! I will be going and when I return, I expect the potion to be brewed and stored in the phial.' Snape gathered the scrolls and walked out of class, quickly heading for his private room.

'Care to explain?' asked Harry who stood in front of Draco, the two only a metre apart, both were very tense with Draco needing some explaining to do.

'I got the dark-,' said Draco rather plainly.

'I can see that,' Harry cut in, frowning.

'After I saw you with Blaise I was angry and didn't want to see you again. The proposition of receiving the dark mark was organised before anything happened, then I saw you and Blaise together and that's what made me decide to get it. Was bloody pissed…cause you were with my friend.'

Draco stared at the ground; he didn't want to look Harry in the eye and face the burning anger which fuelled with every second.

'And that was a good enough reason?' Harry's voice raised higher.

'What did you expect? It wasn't like you were going to help me anyway! I don't understand why you're acting that like; you loved me, I was afraid. I loved you and u were off with him. It's confusing. I don't think fate is in our favour,' Draco explained; he seriously thought that Harry would do nothing to help him anyway because they were both angry at each other.

It was a rash decision for Draco, it felt like it was the right thing to do before the initiation but afterwards it hit him that getting the dark mark was a stupid idea, one that stated that he never and could never be with Harry again. Draco started walking off to their desk.

'Don't walk off!' Harry swiftly stomped towards Draco and grabbed his hand, pulling the Slytherin back. The skin was as smooth as he remembered during their throes of passion, how the skin felt on his own; he missed them being together.

'LET GO of me!' The Slytherin tried to brush Harry off.

'You still love me Draco!' That sentence made Draco stop the struggling.

Draco waited a few moments to process what was said. If he told Harry he still loved him, the two could be back together like they had but after weighing it out, he was still angry at Harry for cheating on him and it was best they remain what was in the beginning, enemies.

'I - don't - care,' said Draco blankly, pronouncing each word on it's own to make it clear. Harry let go of Draco, his arm now by his side laying limb and his face was blank from the harsh words he just received.

'Come on! Finish this stupid potion already,' demanded Draco, frowning at Harry who had just recovered from the shock. Harry snapped out of his daze and resumed creating the potion with Draco, occasionally stopping to think about their current situation.

Maybe they weren't meant to be together after all; perhaps destiny made the two meet for the briefest of time in their life but force them to separate. It was an unfavourable fate…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

TBC

Author's Note: I wish this chapter was more dramatic but I didn't know how to write it. It's not edited to be kind – if there are good editors around please help. I know its been like years since my last post but I'm on school holidays now so I have some time to finish this story BUT im going overseas for four weeks.. so that cuts down writing time.

Tell me what you thought about the ending.. I had to change it so it would include the words 'unfavourable fate' yeah, im aussie so it's our, not or.

Drop me a review please, its nice to see random ones, makes me motivated to write. I'm starting year 11.. so ill be crammed with work and all. Hopefully ill finish before school resumes.

CrazyScissors – I don't know whether to make it a happy or sad ending.. depends on my mood really.

Snow-Cone-Queen – Here's the next update, I bit late ;;

un-noticedarrival – Lol, my fanfic is amateur.

Dimples91 – Guy or girl ? Im just curious, don't know why I asked really.

slashkyle – Aren't you a regular reviewer ? Would you like to edit my work, lol.

missay, moonlit-shadow0x – Aww thank you hugs

fallen-angel-of-repression – sorwii ;; ill try to update at LEAST one chapter a month, lol.. quite sometime. I said least so yeah.


	11. Ello guys

Omgosh

Omgosh. It's been so long guys ! Hahahaha I sound gay.

Anyhow, I've been thinking about my fanfiction and this unfinished business.

I'm much older, wiser, more intelligent than I was when I first started composing this mammoth piece (in my eyes). There's definitely a growing urge for me to finish the story soon or even continue the story.

I'm turning 18 in a month, umm… I have my final exams very soon but would love to write this story as a way to relieve stress.

However, I need beta(s), editors for my story. Lol, so if anyone out there is keen and has a firm grasp on the English language please let me know about helping me out but until then the story won't continue (I fear my sometimes horrible grammar cannot endure criticism).

Lol, please help out if your English is good and not just for the sake of wanting to read the next chapter. So perhaps I'll have the next chappie in a month?

Thanks to all the loyal fans or the fleeting people who have read this fanfiction. It's been a great journey and I feel as if there's still may be a long way to goooo.

- love lovesickboy


End file.
